


Ring

by Yokubou no Rain (YokubouNoRain)



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama & Romance, Multi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-04-19 01:56:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 33,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4728461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YokubouNoRain/pseuds/Yokubou%20no%20Rain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryo y Tadayoshi son dos viejos amigos que se encuentran después de varios años gracias a las redes sociales. Tadayoshi le muestra con felicidad su anillo de matrimonio, olvidando que mucho tiempo atrás, otro objeto de menor valor había cargado con la promesa de nunca olvidarse de la existencia del otro. Pero a diferencia suya, sin importar el tiempo que haya pasado, Ryo no ha podido olvidarlo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Promesa

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nomi22](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Nomi22).



Cuando se enteró que su mejor amigo fue atrapado luego de una pelea pandillera, llegó corriendo a la oficina del director, abriendo la puerta de un golpe. 

— Lo siento — Dijo, con el poco aliento que le quedaba, sosteniendo su cuerpo con ambas manos sobre el umbral. 

— Los dejo solos — Dijo el director, no sin antes palmear dos veces el hombro del muchacho sentado sobre el sillón, con la mirada sobre la ventana.  

El recién llegado se sentó a su lado y alzó la vista, recuperando el aire poco a poco. 

— ¿Qué hiciste? — Le preguntó, intentando acomodar sus enrulados rizos por sobre su frente.  

— Fue una pelea sin importancia — Se excusó el morocho. 

— ¡Te expulsaron de la escuela, estúpido! 

— Oye, cálmate, que ya tengo suficiente con el sermón del director…  

Su oyente se levantó y le lanzó una pequeña bolsa de tela color madera. 

— ¡Eso…! Era lo que iba a darte cuando nos graduáramos, pero ya no tiene importancia — Le dijo, antes de dirigirse a la puerta.  

Al abrir el paquete, se dio cuenta que había un anillo de fantasía dentro. 

— ¿Un anillo?  

— No sabía qué regalarte… Así que vi ese anillo… Y me gustó — Respondió el aludido, enseñándole que él tenía un anillo similar en su dedo medio. 

— Pareceríamos una pareja — Dijo su oyente, admirando el objeto bajo la luz natural. 

— Sólo quería que te acordaras de mí cuando fueras a la universidad, pero… como van las cosas… dudo mucho que logres entrar — Le dijo, esta vez, mirándolo, con una sonrisa. 

— ¡Oye! ¡Hablas con el genio Nishikido Ryo! — Exclamó, saltando encima suyo y colgándose de su cuello —. ¡Claro que lo usaré! ¡Siempre! Y jamás me olvidaré de ti — Agregó, despeinando sus cabellos. 

 

El sonido de la alarma de su reloj despertador lo hizo volver en sí. Estaba anocheciendo y debía prepararse para ir a trabajar. Se levantó, se aseó y salió de su departamento con una tostada a medio calentar en la boca.  

Al llegar al bar, encontró a Aya limpiando las mesas, quien le dedicó una sonrisa. 

— Buenas noches — Lo saludó. 

— Buenas noches — Le dijo, sentándose en una de las banquetas frente a la barra —. ¿Y Eita? — Preguntó, levantándose un poco para ver más allá de lo que sus ojos podían.  

— Está atrás, con los proveedores. Deberías ayudarlo a traer las bebidas, Ryo-chan — Le dijo la muchacha. 

— Oye, que no soy tu mucamo. 

— Pero eres mi empleado — Dijo Eita, el dueño del lugar y jefe de ambos, apareciendo con una caja de bebidas que trasladó a otra habitación —. Así que, cámbiate y ayúdame con esto. 

— Si me lo pides así — Bromeó el morocho, generando la sonrisa en su jefe. 

Trabajar de barman y mesero en un bar, no estaba mal. Recibía buena paga, buena propina, y cuando se presentaba la oportunidad, buenas mujeres.  

— De nuevo tuve ese sueño — Le dijo a Aya, mientras pasaba un trapo mojado en el piso del lugar. 

— ¿Con tu compañero de la secundaria?  

— Ahjá.  

— ¿Será que lo extrañas? — Se sonrió la muchacha. 

— Tsk. No digas esas cosas — Imitó su gesto el morocho. 

— Pero, ¡es normal! ¡Oye, Eita! ¿Tú no extrañas a tus compañeros de secundaria? 

— Nos juntamos una vez al mes.  

— ¿Eh…? Qué afortunado. Yo siempre fui la _rara_ del grupo, así que no hice muchos amigos… O al menos… Ninguno que quiera ver ahora mismo. 

— ¿Cómo se volvieron a encontrar? — Preguntó Ryo. 

— Redes sociales. Uno contactó al otro y se terminó formando una cadena. 

— Así que las redes sociales, ¿eh…? 

— Deberías intentarlo, Ryo-chan — Lo alentó Aya, palmeando su espalda.  

— Mhh… 

— Mira, si no lo haces, voy a hacerlo yo por ti. Es tú decisión. 

Ryo la miró con el ceño fruncido. Sabía que si algo se le metía a su amiga y compañera de trabajo en la cabeza, hasta lograrlo, no iba a detenerse.  

 

Odiaba el sol de la mañana, por eso siempre agradecía tener su par de anteojos de sol encima. Siempre tomaba el mismo taxi para volver a su hogar, siempre con una tranquila música mientras el conductor manejaba.  

Bajó del vehículo y llegó a su departamento, regando su ropa sobre el piso del mismo. Corrió un poco las cortinas del living comedor y abrió uno de los enormes ventanales. Con pasos lentos, fue hasta la cocina y sacó una jarra de jugo de la heladera para servirse un poco. Cuando estaba por beber, recibió un mensaje de Aya, recordándole que debía inmiscuirse ese mismo día en las redes sociales para buscar a su amigo de la infancia. Sonrió, bebiendo un sorbo de la bebida. 

Sabiendo que no se daría por vencida y lo molestaría hasta el hartazgo, encendió su computadora y abrió una cuenta en la primera página que apareció en el buscador.   

— Una foto — Dijo Ryo, antes de posar luego con una sonrisa, apoyando su mejilla sobre el vaso de jugo. Sonrió al subirla y cortarla un poco para que tuviera la medida perfecta. No era su mejor fotografía, pero no tenía ánimos para buscar una acorde a la situación. Después de todo, no tendría esa cuenta abierta por mucho tiempo. Sólo sería hasta que Aya se olvidara de eso. De repente se acordó por qué iba a crearla en un principio . Escribió su nombre en el buscador de la red social. Sonrió al recordar cómo se escribía el nombre de su mejor amigo. Un solo resultado apareció. Era de un hombre, cuya imagen de perfil era simplemente una fotografía de la torre Tsuutentaku, tocando justo su fibra nostálgica. En forma pública casi no habían datos, pero pudo reconocer que era él al ver su fecha de cumpleaños: el 16 de Mayo. Suspiró y cliqueó el botón para agregarlo. Se quedó jugando y viendo qué sorpresas iba a traerle ese nuevo descubrimiento virtual. Agregó también a Aya, Eita y siguió las novedades de su lugar de trabajo. Aya tenía un poco más de tres mil seguidores. Muchas de sus fotografías eran visibles para todos y siempre había alguien que le decía que era hermosa o que era su ídola. Así era ella después de todo. Aunque lo negara, le encantaba ser el centro de atención. Le llegó un aviso de Aya agregándolo a él también. Ahora podía ver toda su información. A los pocos segundos, también le llegó un mensaje, en el que ella le decía que podía bajarse una aplicación móvil para no tener que depender siempre de la computadora —. Ahora entiendo por qué nunca sueltas el teléfono cando estás en horario laboral — Le respondió. Recibió un nuevo mensaje, pero no era de Aya, ya que estaba hablando con ella en ese mismo instante. 

— “ _Ryo-chan, ¿eres tú?_ ” 

El movimiento de su dedo índice sobre la rueda del ratón, bajando por la página de novedades, se detuvo.  

Era él. Nadie más lo llamaba así. 

— Claro que soy yo. ¿Acaso conoces a otro Nishikido Ryo? — Fue su respuesta. Lo siguiente que supo fue que él lo estaba agregando —. ¿Cómo estás? — Escribió un renglón más abajo, pero no obtuvo respuesta. 

Decidió husmear su página de perfil, pero no halló demasiada información acerca de su historia en esos años que estuvieron separados, salvo fotografías de vacaciones en distintos años, ninguna con él como protagonista, sólo paisajes.  

Se estaba aburriendo y durmiendo, así que dejó la computadora como estaba y se fue a dormir.  

 

El bar estaba tan concurrido aquella noche que Ryo no pudo reparar en que su celular se había quedado sin batería. Se dio cuenta de ello al desbloquear su pantalla para ver la hora. 

— Ah, no tiene carga. Eita, ¿puedo usar tu cargador? 

— Claro, está en el vestidor.  

— Gracias. 

La noche pasó dejando a los empleados del bar más que cansados. 

— ¿Y? — Le preguntó Aya a Ryo, devorando un sándwich que Eita había preparado para los tres —. ¿Hubo novedades? 

— Ayer hablé con él. 

— ¡¿Eh?! ¿Tan rápido lo encontraste? — Preguntó Eita, sentado en una banqueta, a punto de ahogarse por la respuesta de Ryo. 

— Sí — Dijo el aludido, sintiendo cómo sus mejillas rápidamente se teñían de un color rojizo —. Yo también me sorprendí. Ahora que lo pienso… no me fijé si me respondió — Recordó, succionando sus dedos índice y medio para sacarse el exceso de mayonesa que tenía sobre ellos y levantándose de su asiento. 

— No creo que lo haya hecho — Dijo Aya —. Ya son como las tres de la mañana.  

— Más vale tarde que nunca, ¿no? — Dijo Eita.  

Ryo volvió encendiendo su celular. Se sentó nuevamente frente a Aya y revisó su aplicación.  

— Me respondió — Dijo Ryo. Automáticamente, Eita por un lado, y Aya pasando por sobre la mesa, llegaron a su lado —. ¿Me dejan respirar? — Pidió el muchacho, sonriendo. 

— Bueno, pero lee. ¡¿Qué dice?! 

— Yo le pregunté cómo estaba y él me respondió que está bien, que le alegra ser el primer amigo que tengo en… Ay — Dijo, llevándose una mano a la cabeza, esbozando una amplia sonrisa. 

— ¿No me digas que fuiste tan estúpido como para agregarlo primero a él? — Preguntó Aya. 

— En realidad… Sí… No me di cuenta. Oye, al fin y al cabo fue por eso que me metí, ¿no? 

— ¿Qué esperas para responderle? — Lo incitó Eita. 

— ¿Debería? Son las tres de la mañana… 

— ¿A qué hora te respondió él? — Le preguntó Aya. 

— A las… Hace media hora — Respondió Ryo, sorprendido. 

— Respóndele — Reitero Eita —. Quizás aún esté despierto. 

Ryo le envió un mensaje diciéndole parte de la verdad, que había estado hablando de la época en que eran estudiantes con sus compañeros de trabajo, se acordó de él y quiso saber qué había sido de la vida de su mejor amigo. No llegó a apoyar el celular sobre la mesa frente suyo que éste vibró entre sus manos, llamando la atención de los presentes.  

— ¿Respondió? — Preguntó Aya. 

— S… Sí — Dijo Ryo, sin comprender ni siquiera él mismo la situación.  

— ¿Qué dice? ¡Léelo!  

— Quiere verme…  

— ¿Qué? 

— Que… quiere que nos veamos. 

— Dile que sí…  

— ¿Qué…? 

— ¡Que le digas que sí! ¿Qué tienes que hacer mañana? Eita te da el día libre si quieres, ¿no? — Le preguntó Aya.  

— Tú eres la jefa — Dijo el aludido, devorando un trozo de otra hamburguesa que se hizo mientras ellos hablaban.  

Ryo le envió que podían encontrarse a la mañana de ese mismo día o hasta podían encontrarse a almorzar, aunque rogaba internamente que le gustara más la segunda opción, así tenía un par de horas más para dormir, si es que lograba conciliar el sueño. 

A su amigo le pareció excelente la segunda opción, puesto que debía levantarse temprano (pese a no estar durmiendo en ese momento por asuntos laborales), por lo cual lo citó para almorzar en el Noti Roppongi, a pasos de la estación de tren.  

 

Se tomó tres tazas de café para permanecer despierto. Sin siquiera prestar atención a la música en la radio, ocasionalmente recibía mensajes. Le había dicho que lo esperara en la puerta, que él estaría llegando cerca del mediodía. Él se había quedado cerca del gran cartel del complejo de edificios Piramide, del cual formaba parte el restorán elegido para el almuerzo. Ryo lanzó una bocanada de humo al aire junto con un sonoro bostezo. De repente, vio a alguien que le impedía que el rayo del sol le pegara directamente. Estaba por agradecerle el gesto al extraño, pero al darse cuenta que sus labios se movían, optó por sacarse los auriculares.  

— ¿Perdón? — Le dijo. 

— Que el cigarrillo te dará cáncer si no lo dejas, Ryo-chan — Respondió el aludido, con una amplia sonrisa.  

— Ah — En ese momento se dio cuenta que era él. Habían pasado un poco más de doce años desde la última vez que lo vio. De no ser porque le sonrió, estaba seguro que no lo hubiera reconocido —. ¿Estás más alto? — Le preguntó, sin poder salir de su asombro. A diferencia suya, él parecía un hombre de negocios. Llevaba el cabello hacia atrás, cuando antes tenía unos incontrolables rizos teñidos de castaño claro, y estaba vestido con traje y un sobre todo que le impedía el paso del frío. En cambio él, estaba vestido con un pantalón de jean, unas zapatillas de lona y un buzo negro gastado, con una remera y una camisa de la cual sólo era visible el cuello celeste.  

— ¿Tú crees? — Le preguntó, sorprendido por su apreciación —. Yo creo que estoy igual. Bueno, ¿te parece si entramos? Tengo hambre — Reconoció, sobándose el estómago, generando la sonrisa en su oyente. 

— En eso sí que no has cambiado, Okura — Le dijo Ryo, siguiéndolo.  

Pasaron por un par de locales de comida hasta dar con el escogido por su amigo. Luego de pasar por un par de mesas vacías, ambos entraron. Al reconocerlos, el encargado se acercó a ambos. 

— ¡Oh! Tadayoshi-san, ¿usted tenía una reservación el día de hoy? — Le preguntó el hombre. 

— No, Hayami-san, pero estoy seguro de que tendrá una mesa disponible para mi amigo y para mí, ¿verdad? 

— Por supuesto que sí. Casualmente hoy no ha venido mucha gente. ¿Dónde prefiere sentarse?  

— Cerca de la ventana está bien, ¿no? — Le preguntó a Ryo, quien no podía salir de su asombro por el modo en que trataban a su amigo. 

— Ah… Sí… Por mí no hay problema.  

— Cerca de la ventana, entonces — Dijo Tadayoshi. 

— Pasen, por favor — Le pidió el encargado, dándoles el paso —. Tadayoshi-san, ¿quiere darme su abrigo?  

— Ah, sí. Gracias — Dijo el aludido, al mismo tiempo que se sacaba los anteojos de sol, imitándolo Ryo a los pocos segundos. El lugar en sí era bastante acogedor. No tenía más de veinte mesas dispuestas cómodamente a lo largo y ancho del lugar. Tadayoshi decidió sentarse justo al lado de la ventana. Por sobre su cabeza, Ryo se quedó mirando su reflejo en el espejo. Se veía literalmente destruido —. ¿Una mala noche?  

— ¿Eh? — Le preguntó el aludido, con una sonrisa. 

— Que si tuviste una mala noche. 

— Trabajo de noche. 

— Ahh — El encargado les entregó un menú a cada uno, el cual Tadayoshi cerró sin siquiera verlo —. Una hamburguesa Blue cheese y una ensalada griega. ¡Ah! Y unas aceitunas mientras esperamos. 

— ¿Para beber? — Preguntó el encargado mientras anotaba su pedido. 

— Té helado. ¿Tú qué vas a pedir, Ryo-chan? 

Sus ojos no dejaron de mirarlo ni por un momento. Se dio cuenta que el tímido Tadayoshi que siempre se refugiaba en él, ya había dejado de serlo. 

— Eh… Lo… mismo…   

— Muy bien. Enseguida les traigo su pedido — Dijo el encargado, antes de dirigirse a la cocina. Cuando Tadayoshi volvió su mirada hacia Ryo, le sonrió. 

— Vaya… Estoy tan feliz de que nos hayamos vuelto a encontrar. Bueno, ¡cuéntame! ¿Qué haces de tu vida? Me dijiste que trabajas a la noche. ¿Qué es lo que haces? 

— Trabajo en un bar.  

— Ohhh, ya veo. ¿De barman? 

— Sí, pero suelo ser de mesero a veces.  

— Ahhh… Y, ¿has estudiado algo después de graduarte de la secundaria? 

— No. Me vine a vivir solo a Tokio y… aquí estoy. 

Tadayoshi rio suavemente, mientras, sobre su mesa, una mesera dejaba un bowl con aceitunas y sus bebidas. 

— ¿Eso es todo lo que hiciste en casi doce años? — Le preguntó, apoyando sus codos sobre la mesa y su mentón sobre sus manos entrelazadas a la altura del mismo. Ryo se quedó estático ante el reflejo que vio sobre su dedo anular. 

— Te… casaste — Musitó. 

— ¿Eh? Ah… Sí — Afirmó, como si en ese momento reparara en el anillo que estaba en su mano izquierda, mirándolo por escasos segundos —. Al año siguiente de que te expulsaran, vino a la escuela una nueva alumna y… bueno… nos enamoramos — Reconoció, sintiendo vergüenza por haber dicho esas palabras.  

— Ah — Dijo Ryo. 

— Aquí está su pedido, que lo disfruten —  Dijo la mesera, dejando dos platos frente a ambos, uno con una hamburguesa y el otro, con una ensalada. 

— Muchas gracias — Dijo Tadayoshi. 

— ¿Cómo se llama? — Le preguntó Ryo. 

— ¿Mi esposa? Masami-chan — Respondió, comiendo un poco de ensalada —. ¿No tienes hambre? — Le preguntó al cabo de un rato, viendo que su acompañante no emitía sonido ni movimiento alguno. 

— Ah… No, no es eso — Dijo Ryo, volviendo en sí y empezando a comer la hamburguesa —. ¿Y tú?  

— Bueno… Además de haberme graduado de la universidad y haberme casado, no tengo mucho más qué contar. 

— He visto que viajas casi todo el tiempo.  

— ¡Ja, ja, ja! Sí… Nos gusta viajar cuando tenemos algo de tiempo. El trabajo nos consumiría la vida, sino.  

— ¿Adónde fueron? 

— Mhh… Fuimos a París, Berlín, Londres, Nueva York, Buenos Aires, Australia. 

— ¡Guau! ¡Fueron por todo el mundo! 

— Más o menos. Todavía hay muchos lugares que nos gustaría visitar. 

— Me siento miserable… El viaje más lejano que hice fue… bueno… Tokio… Y tampoco es que quede tan lejos de Osaka. 

— ¿Hiciste amigos? — Preguntó Tadayoshi, apoyando su mentón sobre su mano. 

— ¿Aquí? Cuando conseguí el empleo. Con el prontuario con el que llegué a la secundaria, te imaginarás que no era de los más populares en la clase por las buenas notas. 

 — Mhh… Ya veo. 

— ¿Por qué te quedaste hasta tan tarde anoche? 

— Asuntos laborales. Hoy tuve una presentación y tenía que tener todo listo para hoy. 

— ¿Ya la tuviste? 

— Sí. 

— ¿Y cómo te fue? 

— ¿Cómo crees? 

— Te fue bien, ¿no? 

— Por supuesto. 

— En serio que no has cambiado en nada — Dijo Ryo, prestando atención a las personas que pasaban al otro lado de la ventana. 

— ¿Tienes novia? — La sorprendida mirada de su acompañante ante su pregunta, lo hizo reír suavemente —. ¿Qué? Es una pregunta normal, ¿no? 

— No… No tengo — Respondió Ryo, sintiéndose un adolescente por la incomodidad que le generó su pregunta. 

— Si quieres, puedo presentarte a alguien. 

— No, está bien. No hace falta. 

— ¿Por qué? 

— No creo que exista la persona que pueda comprender mi horario de trabajo — Respondió, sonriendo forzadamente. 

— Es verdad. Es complicado. Pero seguro que la encontrarás. Eres tú, después de todo — Ryo se lo quedó mirando, pero no dijo nada. No comprendió su última frase en lo absoluto. Se dio cuenta que a diferencia suya, él sí había cambiado. Quizás no haya madurado y siga soltero, pero sí había cambiado —. ¿No vas a comer la ensalada?  

— No tengo apetito — Dijo el aludido. 

— ¿Quieres un café antes de irte? 

— No. No… Con todo el café que tomé hoy — Su sonrisa se transformó por completo al darse cuenta de su desliz, pero no atinó a agregar nada. Al dirigir su vista a Tadayoshi, se percató que él no se había dado cuenta del error en sus palabras —. Bueno… Tengo que irme.  

— ¿Hoy también tienes trabajo?  

— Todos los días. 

— Dile a tu superior que te deje una noche libre para mí.  

— Algún día voy a invitarte a cenar a casa en recompensación. 

— No, para nada — Dijo Tadayoshi, haciéndole una seña a la mesera —. Sólo quiero que me invites en carácter de amigo, no para devolver un favor. 

— Hecho — Dijo el aludido. La mesera sacó los platos de la mesa y regresó con la cuenta.  

— Ni lo sueñes — Al ver que Ryo estaba por sacar su billetera, su acompañante le prohibió hacerlo, generando su sonrisa. 

— ¿Por qué? 

— Porque es una invitación. La próxima será en tu casa. Promételo — Lo amenazó. 

— Está bien, lo prometo, lo prometo. 

Después de pagar la cuenta, ambos salieron y volvieron al punto de encuentro. 

— ¿Intercambiamos número de teléfono? — Preguntó Tadayoshi —. Tienes suerte de haberme encontrado anoche. Me conecté porque estaba aburrido. 

— Se supone que deberías haber estado trabajando. 

— Un momento de distención no le hace mal a nadie. Además, fuiste tú el que me habló. ¿Cómo iba a negarme a un mensaje tuyo, Ryo-chan? — El aludido sonrió, sin responderle nada —. Ahora, cualquier cosa que necesites, envíame un mensaje. 

— Lo mismo tú. Ya sabes que suelo estar despierto toda la noche — Como respuesta, Tadayoshi sonrió —. Oye, Okura… 

— ¿Mh? 

— Lo que me diste antes de que me fuera de la secundaria…, ¿todavía lo tienes? 

— ¿Qué cosa? 

— No… Nada. Olvídalo. Nos vemos otro día. 

— Claro — Ambos empezaron a caminar en sentidos opuestos. Dándole vueltas al asunto, Tadayoshi se dio cuenta en la cuadra siguiente a qué se refería Ryo, pero al girarle para hablarle, él ya no estaba dentro de su alcance visual y no podía hallarlo. Sonrió. Llevar aquel objeto que pensaba Ryo, había olvidado, en su siguiente encuentro, lo alegraría mucho. 

 

El taxi no era el mismo, pero el cansancio sí lo era. Suspiró sonoramente al entrar al departamento. Al examinar la hora en su reloj, se dio cuenta que tenía cuatro horas para dormir. Cuatro horas de las cuales tres y media ocuparía para pensar en Tadayoshi. Se acercó al escritorio donde estaba su computadora y abrió el primero de los tres cajones que estaba a su derecha. Escarbó entre los papeles, bolígrafos y demás cosas que allí había, hasta llegar al fondo del mismo y encontrar lo que estaba buscando. Sacó una pequeña bolsa de tela, y luego, lo que había en su interior. Se acercó a la ventana para que el sol se reflejara en él, pero ni se asomaba al brillo que se desprendía del anillo que tenía Tadayoshi en su dedo anular izquierdo. 

— Yo sí lo tengo. Siempre estuvo conmigo, todo el tiempo. Él me acompañaba porque tú no estabas ahí — Mientras hablaba, sacó de la misma bolsa pequeña un collar de plata, del cual colgó el anillo y abrochó alrededor de su cuello —. Porque cuando me fui, me di cuenta lo que realmente significabas para mí, Tatsu — Susurró, besando dulcemente el anillo de fantasía, luego de mencionar su nombre. 


	2. Trátame suavemente

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryo deja al descubierto sus verdaderos sentimientos. Aconsejado por Aya, encuentra un trabajo de medio tiempo que no es sino en el mismo lugar donde trabajan Tadayoshi... y su esposa

Esa noche, agradeció que el bar estuviera atiborrado de gente. De no ser así, estaría deprimido por haberse encontrado con Tadayoshi. No había tenido tiempo de charlar largo y tendido con sus amigos y compañeros de trabajo porque llegó sobre la hora, y estar ocupado lo ayudaba a no caer dormido en un rincón al fondo del bar, junto a las cajas de bebidas. 

— Ryo, ¿puedes atender a aquella señora? — Le preguntó Eita, preparando un trago.  

— Seguro. ¿Qué toma? 

— Bloody Mary.  

— De acuerdo — Dijo el muchacho, acercándose a la mujer —. Buenas noches.  

— ¿Mh? Buenas noches — Lo saludó la mujer, dejando de prestar atención a la pantalla de su teléfono celular para levantar la cabeza y mirarlo —. ¿Y Eita-kun? 

— Hay demasiada gente y me mandó a mí a preparar su trago. Espero que no le moleste. 

— Claro que no — Sonrió la mujer. Parecía ser de buen pasar económico. Tenía un vestido color rosa viejo, del cual salían dos lazos que se unían alrededor de su cuello. Su cabello castaño claro ondulado le llegaba a la altura de los hombros. Pero no fue la ropa lo que _la delató_ , sino sus joyas.  

— Aquí tiene — Dijo Ryo, dejando su bebida sobre un posavasos frente a ella. 

— Gracias — Dijo la mujer, bebiendo un sorbo. 

Aunque el lugar estaba lleno, nadie llamaba por él. Se estaba durmiendo. 

— ¿Escapando de su casa? — Le preguntó Ryo, generando la sonrisa en su cliente. 

— Escapando de asuntos laborales, en realidad. Un arduo día de trabajo.  

— Ya veo — Jugó con sus pulgares sobre la barra, sin poder hacer otra cosa —. Usualmente, las mujeres que vienen solas buscan compañía. 

— Me ofendes. 

— Lo siento. No era mi intención — Se disculpó el morocho, rápidamente. 

— A diferencia de esa clase de mujeres, yo vengo a tomar un trago y estar en tranquilidad en este lugar.  

— Tiene razón, lo siento mucho. 

— Me parece que te llaman — Le dijo, en referencia a un sujeto que intentaba llamar su atención desde una de las mesas —. Mejor ve antes de que te despidan.  

Ryo sonrió y fue a atender su mesa.  

 

Cuando regresó a su casa, escapando del cuestionario que le esperaría por parte de Aya y Eita, encendió su teléfono, el cual automáticamente empezó a sonar por los mensajes de texto y llamadas perdidas. El remitente de todos estos era el mismo. Sonriendo, se acostó en su cama, lanzando el aparato a su lado y jugó con el collar que colgaba sobre su cuello. 

— Tadayoshi — Susurró, suspirando luego. Su mente estaba cansada y le dolía la cabeza, pero su cuerpo reaccionó al recordarlo. Lanzó una suave carcajada mientras, con los ojos cerrados, acarició su propio cuerpo con una mano, y su creciente erección con la otra, jadeando su nombre suavemente, imaginando que eran las manos de su amigo las que lo tocaban, intentando llevarlo al borde de la locura. Agarrando con fuerza su musculosa, desabrochó su pantalón y metió su mano dentro de su ropa interior, tiritando de placer al sentir el contacto de su fría palma rodeando su hombría. Sin dejar de acariciarse, se colocó boca abajo y tanteó su mesa de luz a ciegas. Abrió el único cajón que tenía y sacó un pomo, lanzando un poco del contenido de éste sobre su mano para volver a acariciar su erección. Su cuerpo se elevó un poco al sentir frío, pero a la vez el calor de aquella loción. No dejó de pronunciar su nombre hasta que, después de frenéticos movimientos, llegó al clímax, culminando sobre su mano. Su agitada respiración volvió lentamente a la normalidad mientras caía profundamente dormido.   

Lo despertó el sonido de su celular recibiendo una llamada. Hasta podía asegurar que cantó una parte de la canción que estaba sonando, estando semidormido. Se sentó de un salto en la cama, cayendo en cuenta a los pocos segundos que estaba en su casa. Agarró su celular y atendió la llamada.  

— ¿Diga? 

— “ _Te llamé más temprano, pero al parecer estabas ocupado_ ”, dijo Tadayoshi. 

—  Eh… Sí. Estaba trabajando. 

— “ _Tienes razón. Lo había olvidado. Perdón. ¿Te molesté? Estabas durmiendo, ¿no?_ ”  

— Sí, pero… No te preocupes — Dijo Ryo despeinando sus cabellos, dándose cuenta un poco tarde que lo había hecho con su mano derecha, por lo que lanzó un vocablo de disgusto. 

— “ _¿Qué tienes que hacer esta noche?_ ” 

— ¿Esta noche? — Repreguntó Ryo, levantándose y dirigiéndose a la cocina, agarrándose de las paredes.  

— “ _Sí_ ”, rió su oyente. “ _¿Estás despierto?_ ” 

— Perdón — Respondió, aclarando su garganta. Encendió la luz de la cocina y se quedó pensando —. No tengo que hacer nada. ¿Por qué? 

— “ _¿Está bien si voy a cenar a tu casa?_ ” 

— ¿Hoy…? 

— “ _Mi esposa va a tener una cena de negocios, me avisó esta mañana._ ” 

— Ah… Bueno… Espera un momento — Ryo se acercó a la heladera y examinó con la vista su contenido, haciendo luego lo mismo con las alacenas —. Sí, está bien. Puedes venir. 

— “ _Genial_ ”, dijo, sonriendo al otro lado de la línea. “ _¿Necesitas que lleve algo?_ ” 

— No, tengo todo — Respondió Ryo, haciendo malabares con el celular para que no se cayera del débil agarre en que lo mantenía entre su hombro y mejilla. 

— “ _Llevo algo para beber._ ” 

— Como quieras — Resopló Ryo, con una sonrisa.  

— “ _Nos vemos en un rato_.” 

— Claro — Después de cortar la llamada, Ryo se quedó sentado en la banqueta, sonriendo —. Mierda, tengo que limpiar todo — Al darse cuenta del caos que tenía por departamento, se apresuró a levantarse y empezar a ordenar un poco. 

 

— Ya tengo cita — Le dijo Tadayoshi a su esposa, abrazándola por detrás, mientras ella se ponía un aro frente al espejo de su cuarto. 

— ¿Con el amigo que me comentaste? — Le preguntó —. ¿Me ayudas con esto? — Le pidió, extendiéndole una fina cadena de plata con un diamante blanco por dije. 

— Claro — Respondió el aludido, pasando el collar por sobre el cuello de su esposa y abrochándolo por sobre su nuca —. Ya está. Sí. Ryo-chan.  

— Qué suerte. Me sentía mal por dejarte solo en casa — Dijo la mujer, girándose y rodeando su cuello con ambos brazos para darle un suave beso sobre la punta de su nariz, ocasionado que Tadayoshi sonriera. 

— Tampoco es que me molestara quedarme solo, pero seguir con la planificación tampoco me emocionaba demasiado… 

— Sabes que no necesitas mi supervisión para aprobarlo — Dijo su esposa, acercándose a su armario para buscar un abrigo. 

— Lo sé — Dijo Tadayoshi, con el ceño fruncido, sentado en la cama —. Pero como te dije, no quiero hacerlo solo. Me aburre demasiado — Agregó, acostándose con los brazos abiertos. 

— Como tú digas — Le dijo su esposa, agarrando el pequeño bolso que estaba al lado de Tadayoshi —. Nos vemos más tarde. Suerte. 

— Gracias. Igualmente — Respondió el aludido, saludándola con la mano —. Ya sé qué voy a llevar — Dijo, levantándose de un salto un tiempo después de que su esposa dejara la habitación. 

 

Sonó el timbre en el departamento de Ryo. Rápidamente, el morocho se acercó a la puerta de entrada y suspiró antes de abrirla. 

— Bienvenido — Le dijo a Tadayoshi —. Siéntete como en tu casa. 

— Permiso — Dijo el aludido, entrando al departamento —. Toma — Agregó, entregándole una bolsa. 

— Ehm… Gracias, pero te dije que no era necesa… ¿Un _Perrier_ - _Jouët_? — Preguntó, sacando la botella que asomaba de la bolsa. 

— ¿Lo conoces? — Repreguntó sacándose los zapatos. 

— Por supuesto que lo conozco. Eita… Mi jefe mantiene esta clase de vinos lejos de nuestro alcance. Se nos llega a caer una sola botella de esta y tendremos que darle un órgano nuestro a cambio… Estás loco… 

— Lo estuve guardando para una ocasión especial, y esta una ocasión que amerita esta clase de bebida.  

— Pero no pega para nada con lo que cociné, Okura… 

— No te preocupes por eso. Quedará bien.  

Dándose cuenta que su amigo no se echaría para atrás, suspiró, volviendo sobre sus pasos hasta llegar a la cocina.  

— ¿Qué es? 

— ¿Mh? — Preguntó Tadayoshi, con el torso apoyado sobre la mesada de la cocina.  

— El vino. 

— Es un _Belle Epoque Rosé_.  

— Qué buen francés — Lo elogió Ryo, mirándolo de reojo. 

— _Merci_. Cuando quieras, puedo enseñarte. Sirve mucho para llamar la atención de las mujeres.  

Su oyente sonrió de lado, mientras se dirigía a la mesa con un plato en cada mano. Las recetas preparadas por Ryo fueron típicamente japonesas, bastante hogareñas, fáciles y rápidas de hacer, teniendo en cuenta lo que tenía en sus alacenas y el poco tiempo que tenía a su favor.  

— Espero que te guste — Le dijo, sentándose a la derecha de uno de los extremos de la mesa, dejando que su invitado se sentara en una de las puntas.  

— Cualquier cosa que tú hagas va a gustarme — Lo halagó, sentándose en el lugar indicado —. Siempre y cuando sigas cocinando igual que antes. 

— En eso creo que no he cambiado. 

Ambos sonrieron y empezaron a comer. 

— Mhh… Está delicioso. 

— ¿Ahora vas a contratarme como tu cocinero personal? — Bromeó Ryo, ocasionando que Tadayoshi sonriera. 

— Podría ser. Tienes las cualidades — El invitado abrió el vino y sirvió un poco en cada copa. Acercó su nariz a la copa e inhaló el dulce aroma de la bebida antes de beber un poco —. Está bueno. Y va bastante bien con este _tempura_ aunque no lo creas. 

— Deja de mentir — Le pidió su amigo, dándole un sorbo a su bebida —. ¿De dónde sacaste esta botella? 

— Fue un regalo de bodas — Respondió Tadayoshi. 

— ¿Eh…? ¿Y lo trajiste aquí?  

— Sí — Respondió el aludido, sonriendo —. Te dije que lo estaba guardando para una ocasión especial.  

— Pero… como ocasión especial debiste haber esperado… No sé… ¿Hasta que tuvieras un hijo? ¿Tienes hijos? 

— No — Respondió secamente su oyente, admirando el color de la bebida a través del fino cristal de su copa —. Masami-chan y yo estamos ocupados con el trabajo…  

— ¿Cuándo se casaron? — Le preguntó, terminando el contenido de su copa de un solo sorbo, mirando a Tadayoshi de reojo. 

— Hace seis años — Respondió su oyente, mirando luego a Ryo y dedicándole una sonrisa —. Aunque nos conocimos después de que te fuiste.  

— Lo dices como si yo tuviera la culpa… 

— Pero, ¡la tuviste! — Se sonrió Tadayoshi —. ¡Fue por la pelea en la que te involucraste que te echaron! 

— Bueno, ya, ya… 

— Además, ya no tenía a nadie que me aconsejara con qué tipo de chicas andar… Así que empecé a salir con ella… 

— Ahora suena a que no tuviste otra opción… 

— Probablemente — Dijo, bebiendo un poco más de vino —. ¿Y? — Ryo lo miró —. ¿Te diste cuenta que sí es bueno para el _tempura_? — Su oyente le sonrió —. ¿Y tú? ¿No has salido con nadie? 

— Sólo con las clientas a las cuales les agrado… O clientas que me agradan a mí. Pero nada más de una noche.  

— ¿Es una especie de regla? 

— No quiero involucrarme sentimentalmente con nadie — Reconoció, mientras se incorporaba para agarrar la botella de vino y llenar su copa. 

— El matrimonio es terrible — Ryo lo miró, sorprendido por sus palabras. Tadayoshi se sonrió por la expresión de su amigo —. En realidad…, Masami-chan lo es… Desde el primer día en que llegamos a nuestra casa… cambió completamente conmigo… No sé cómo explicarlo. 

— ¿La amas? — Le preguntó Ryo, seriamente. 

— Si no la amara…, no me habría casado con ella, ¿no lo crees? 

— Como eres tú…, no lo habrías hecho. Es verdad — Una vez más, Ryo vació el contenido de su copa en unos cuantos sorbos.  

— ¿No quieres beber directamente del pico? — Le preguntó Tadayoshi. 

— Estoy feliz… por habernos reencontrado después de todo este tiempo.  

— Yo también lo estoy — Dijo Tadayoshi en voz baja, como si quisiera que sus palabras fueran un secreto entre ambos.  

— Pero a diferencia tuya, yo no tengo nada qué contarte, Okura. Estoy seguro de que tú tienes miles de experiencias que viviste en tus viajes alrededor del mundo, en la universidad, aunque haya sido con el monstruo que dices que tienes por esposa. 

— No dije que fuera un monstruo — Se sonrió el aludido. 

— En cambio yo… Terminé mis estudios en la secundaria, empecé a trabajar y ahí terminó mi vida — Soltó, casi acostándose sobre la silla, con la mirada en el techo donde una imperceptible tela de araña vacía brillaba por la luz de la calle que entraba por uno de los ventanales semiabiertos —. No estoy saliendo con nadie, puedo contar mis amigos con los dedos de una mano y sólo voy a la casa de mis padres durante las fiestas de fin de año… Para ver cuán felices son mis hermanos con sus esposas e hijos — Suspiró, cruzando sus brazos sobre la mesa y escondiendo su rostro en el hueco hecho entre ellos —. Soy un fracaso… 

— No lo eres, Ryo-chan — Le dijo Tadayoshi, alzando su mano para acariciar sus cabellos. Aquel contacto hizo que Ryo girara su cabeza y lo mirara con una sonrisa. 

— Siempre te esperé — Le dijo —. Todo este tiempo… sólo te estuve esperando a ti.  

Tadayoshi respondió a aquellas tiernas palabras imitando su expresión. Se levantó y apoyó parte de su cuerpo sobre la espalda de Ryo, abrazándolo.  

— Bueno, entonces, aquí estoy. Para lo que necesites, aquí estoy, Ryo-chan — Debajo suyo, Ryo sentía que su cuerpo se derretía. Lentamente, sin querer que aquel cálido abrazo se rompiera, se giró hasta quedar frente a Tadayoshi. Acarició su rostro con ternura y separó sus labios para decirle algo, pero el más alto que más rápido que él e interrumpió lo que aún no había alcanzado a decirle —. Todavía lo tienes…  

— ¿Eh? 

— El anillo que te regalé — Respondió, señalando el objeto que se asomaba de entre sus ropas. 

— ¡Ah! Sí… Por supuesto que lo tengo — Dijo el aludido, agarrando el anillo con sus dedos para admirarlo. 

— ¿Así que me estuviste esperando? — Preguntó, haciendo volver a Ryo a su _modo_ anterior —. ¿Por qué? 

— Porque te amo — El silencio que produjo su confesión pareció interminable para ambos. Tadayoshi se había quedado sin palabras. Realmente no se esperaba para nada algo así. Sonrió y volvió a abrazar a Ryo. 

 

— Oye, Ryo. Ryo. Ryo, Ryo, Ryo, Ryo, Ryo, Ryo, Ryo. 

— Cállate de una vez, ¿quieres? — Le pidió el aludido, abrazando su almohada y abriendo los ojos rápidamente al oír la voz de Aya. Hizo una flexión de brazos y miró hacia ambos lados en el proceso —. Ay… Mi cabeza… 

— Encontré una botella de _Perrier-Jouët_. Que no sea del bar porque Eita te corta en pedacitos — Dijo la muchacha, abriendo apenas la cortina del lado opuesto al que estaba durmiendo su amigo. 

— Por supuesto que no es del bar. La trajo Okura. 

— Eh… ¡¿Eh?! — Preguntó la aludida, sentándose de un salto a su lado —. ¿Cómo que de Okura? ¿Cómo la consiguió? 

— Fue un regalo de bodas. 

— ¿Y lo trajo para ti? 

— Dijo que era una ocasión especial. 

— ¿Qué pasó? Cuéntamelo todo. 

— ¿Puedes esperar a que me vista?  

— No tienes nada que no haya visto. Además, estás vestido, por si no te diste cuenta. 

— ¿Puedes esperar a que me cambie? 

— Está bien, está bien. Espero afuera. 

Cuando Ryo salió, encontró a su amiga preparando el desayuno, tarareando una canción.  

— Gracias — Le dijo, sentándose en una banqueta.  

— ¿Mh? 

— Por venir a hacerme el desayuno. 

— No vine por eso. Anda, dime, ¿qué sucedió? 

— Tomé demás y le dije que lo amaba. 

— ¿Qué? No puedes hacer eso. 

— Bueno, lo hice. Y cuando me desperté… estabas tú llamándome con tu voz chillona y — Suspiró —… ¿Lo llamo? 

— Ni lo sueñes. 

— ¿Y qué quieres que haga? ¿Qué espere a que él me llame?  

— ¿Por qué no te buscas un trabajo de medio tiempo por la mañana? 

— ¿Eh? ¿A qué viene eso? 

— A que no debes tener tiempo para pensar en él.  

— ¿Tú tienes algo? 

— Trabajo como voluntaria en una guardería antes de ir al bar. 

— Ahh… 

— Hagamos algo. Hoy yo voy a tener tu teléfono y va a estar apagado todo el día. Busquemos avisos en los periódicos y mañana ve a ver los que te interesen. ¿Está bien? 

— Sí, mamá — Se sonrió el muchacho. 

— ¿Tienes el periódico de hoy? 

— Seguramente el portero lo habrá tirado debajo de la puerta — Dijo Ryo, bajándose de la banqueta para ir en busca del mismo —. ¿Qué busco? — Preguntó, levantando una ceja y sonriendo en forma nerviosa. 

— No lo sé — Respondió Aya —. Dame — Le dijo, sacándole el periódico de las manos y revisando los avisos clasificados —. Mhh… ¿Mensajero en una empresa de arquitectura? Aunque dice que el turno es por la mañana… En el aviso dice que la paga va a ser muy buena… Deberías ir a ver este — Dijo, dejando el periódico a un lado. 

— ¿Sólo ese? — Sonrió Ryo. 

— Tengo hambre, ¿de acuerdo? Después sigue buscando otros. 

 

Así como pasó la tarde, pasó la noche. La escasa clientela tampoco ayudaba demasiado.  

Cuando el sol se asomó por el horizonte y volvió a su casa, se dio cuenta que tenía tres horas para prepararse e ir a la entrevista laboral.  

El lugar de la entrevista sería en la empresa misma, lugar al cual fue vestido lo más formalmente que pudo, aunque le faltaba una corbata. Tras ser anunciado por una persona de la recepción, llegó hasta el último piso, donde sería atendido por la directora ejecutiva. 

Cuando el ascensor abrió sus puertas, una mujer familiar lo estaba esperando a pasos del mismo. 

— Usted es… 

— ¡Vaya! Esto sí que es una sorpresa — La mujer que le habló no era otra que la usual cliente que siempre pedía un Bloody Mary cada vez que iba al bar —. ¿Será una especie de castigo por no haber charlado contigo ese día? — Dijo, sonriendo —. Bueno…, Nishikido-san, ¿verdad? — El aludido asintió con la cabeza —. Vamos a mi oficina — El muchacho siguió los pasos de la mujer por lo que parecía un laberinto de cubículos hasta llegar a su oficina, desde la cual podía verse todo lo que sucedía en el exterior de la misma. Apenas entró, la mujer bajó las persianas de las dos paredes vidriadas para tener algo de privacidad, acto seguido, se acercó a su escritorio, frente al cual también estaba Ryo, de pie —. Siéntate, por favor — Le pidió, haciendo ella lo mismo sobre su sillón —. Muy bien, veamos. Vienes por el puesto de mensajero, ¿estoy en lo correcto? 

— Sí — Respondió el aludido. 

— El trabajo será por la mañana y hasta pasadas las tres de la tarde, ¿está bien? 

— Sí, no hay problema con el horario. 

— ¿Eita-kun te paga mal? — Bromeó la mujer. 

— ¡No! ¡No es eso! — Negó Ryo también con ambas manos —. Es que… necesito… algo más de ingresos. 

— Ya veo — Dijo la mujer, jugando con un bolígrafo. 

— Oh, estás ocupada — Dijo un hombre, abriendo la puerta de la oficina. 

— No, pasa. Estoy entrevistando a una persona por el puesto de mensajero — Dijo la mujer, llamando su atención con una seña —. ¿Qué sucede? 

— Necesito que me firmes estos pape… les…  

Ninguno de los dos podía creerlo. Encontrarse después de lo sucedido justamente ahí. La mujer que estaba entrevistando a Ryo, miró las sorprendidas expresiones en los rostros de ambos, de Ryo y de Tadayoshi. 

— ¿Se conocen? — Preguntó, con una sonrisa divertida. 

— Ryo-chan — Susurró Tadayoshi. 

— ¿Tú eres _ese_ Ryo-chan? — Volvió a preguntar la mujer, sorprendiéndose ella también.  

— Entonces, usted es — Dijo Ryo. 

— Creo que no me he presentado contigo, ¿verdad? Lo siento mucho — Se apenó, la mujer —. Mi nombre es Nagasawa Masami. Soy la CEO de Nagasawa Corporations — Tadayoshi se aclaró la garganta, mientras la mujer agarraba la carpeta que él tenía entre sus manos —. Perdón, Okura Masami — Ese momento no pudo haber sido más incómodo. Aunque Masami estaba concentrada leyendo y firmando la carpeta que le llevó su esposo, apenas las miradas de Ryo y Tadayoshi se encontraban no pasaba más de una fracción de segundo en que se desencontraran nuevamente —. Muy bien, aquí tienes — Le dijo a Tadayoshi, entregándole la carpeta. 

— Gracias. 

— En cuanto a ti, Nishikido-san… Puedes venir mañana mismo a ocupar el lugar. 

— ¿Eh…? ¿Está bien? No creo que sea prudente dejarse llevar porque soy amigo de… su esposo… 

— ¡Claro que no! ¡Está bien! ¿No lo crees, Tadayoshi?  

— Mhh… Sí. Si necesitas el puesto. 

— No se diga más. Te esperamos mañana, Nishikido-san — Dijo Masami, sonriéndole.  

El aludido se levantó y le dedicó una reverencia. No se dio cuenta que Tadayoshi se lo quedó mirando, lo único que él quería en ese momento, era desaparecer, que la tierra se lo tragara. Maldita Aya por haberle dado ese estúpido consejo. Sin poder ser capaz de oír otra cosa más que los propios latidos de su corazón, llegó casi corriendo al ascensor. Suspiró, apoyando su cuerpo contra una de las paredes laterales del mismo, pero la mano de Tadayoshi interponiéndose entre las puertas, evitó que se cerrara, haciéndolo recién cuando él entró al mismo.  

Ryo se dio cuenta que él también había corrido. Aunque intentara recuperar el aliento rápidamente, alcanzó a ver una gota de sudor cruzando su mejilla hasta perderse en su cuello.  

— No respondiste mis mensajes — Le dijo, finalmente. 

— Aya tenía mi teléfono — Tadayoshi lo miró —. Una compañera de trabajo. 

— Ah. También te llamé varias veces. 

— Aya tenía mi teléfono. 

— Ah. ¿Tienes planes para esta noche? — Le preguntó, examinando la hora en su reloj de muñeca —. Creo que puedo salir a eso de las ocho, si te parece… 

— Tengo que trabajar — Reconoció Ryo, con una sonrisa. 

— No voy a estar mucho tiempo. Sólo… quiero mostrarte algo — Le dijo, rascándose una mejilla con el dedo índice. 

— Siempre piensas que el mundo está a tu disposición, ¿no? 

Tadayoshi lo miró, sorprendido por sus palabras, pero al ver su sonrisa, se dio cuenta que estaba bromeando, y que aceptaba su propuesta. 

— Llevo comida china. 

— Y nada de vino. 

— Hecho — Sonrió el aludido. 

Tadayoshi se despidió en el quinto piso. En lo que tardó en bajar hasta la planta baja, salir del edificio y llegar a su casa, se preguntó por qué había aceptado su propuesta. Sobre todo cuando Tadayoshi no había respondido en forma directa a sus sentimientos.  

 

El sonido del timbre distrajo la vaga atención que mantenía sobre el televisor. Desde que llegó, se había quedado sentado allí, observando cada tanto el anillo que colgaba entre sus ropas. No sólo estaba casado, sino que lo estaba con quien al día siguiente sería su superior, y para colmo, tendría que verlo todos los días. Se levantó tranquilamente y abrió la puerta de la misma manera, encontrándose con dos bolsas y, detrás de ellas, a Tadayoshi. 

— ¡También traigo alcohol! ¡También traigo alcohol! — De alguna forma, Ryo sintió que el tiempo había retrocedido. Cada vez que discutían por algo, ambos conocían el punto débil del otro, lo cual funcionaba muy bien para hacer las paces. 

— Entra de una vez — Le dijo el dueño del lugar, haciéndose a un lado para que su invitado entrara a su hogar —. Pero…, no sé de dónde sacaste que estaba enojado contigo. 

— Porque no me respondiste los mensajes. 

— Realmente no tengo el celular — Reiteró el aludido, con una sonrisa, mientras él se quitaba los zapatos. 

— ¿Por qué lo tiene tu compañera de trabajo? 

— ¿Quieres que te lo diga ahora o prefieres cenar? — Le preguntó Ryo, apoyando las bolsas con las que había llegado Tadayoshi sobre la mesa y cruzándose de brazos. 

— ¿No podemos hacer las dos cosas al mismo tiempo? 

Ryo suspiró. 

— Ayer te fuiste sin decir una sola palabra… Quisiera pedirte que hoy al menos me escuches hasta el final.  

— De acuerdo. Te escucho. 

— ¿Conoces la frase “uno no sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde”? — Su oyente asintió con la cabeza —. Muy bien, eso fue lo que me pasó a mí. En todo este tiempo, nunca tuve el valor de buscarte, de hablarte. Hace poco estuvimos hablando con unos amigos de… todo lo que siento, y me dijeron que te buscara por medio de las redes sociales. 

— Y lo hiciste. 

— Sí.  

— Mira, no sé si esto es una especie de respuesta o no, pero — Del bolsillo de su pantalón, sacó un anillo exactamente igual al que Ryo tenía colgando en su cuello como dije —… nunca lo he olvidado. El día en que te fuiste de la secundaria. Y tampoco el regalo que te hice ese día. Siempre lo llevo conmigo, de alguna u otra manera, yo tampoco te he olvidado. 

— No lo entiendes, Okura. Tú no sientes lo mismo que yo. 

— ¿Crees conocer mis sentimientos? ¿Que no te haya buscado quiere decir que no significas nada para mí? 

— No es eso. Es que… tú no sientes lo mismo que yo. Todo esto está… mal — Musitó la última palabra con la vista clavada en el suelo, al borde de la frustración —. Ni siquiera sé por qué te lo dije… Eres un tipo casado después de todo. 

— ¿Qué es lo que está mal? — Ryo estaba tan ensimismado en sus propios pensamientos que no se percató de la cercanía de Tadayoshi sino hasta que éste le hizo levantar el rostro con sus propias manos —. ¿Qué es lo que está mal, Ryo-chan? 

— No me mires así — Le susurró, suplicándole.  

— ¿Por qué? 

— Porque no sé qué sería capaz de hacerte.  

Sentir el dorso de su mano acariciando su mejilla, hizo que aquella zona de su cuerpo ardiera. Oyó la suave risa de Tadayoshi que, dio por seguro, se había percatado de ese detalle. Sus labios besaron su otra mejilla, sonoramente. Ryo cerró los ojos con fuerza, sintiendo que sus labios temblaban, y sus manos, a ambos lados de su cuerpo, estaban inmóviles. Lo siguiente que supo, al sentir las manos de Tadayoshi sosteniendo su rostro, fue que iba a besarlo. Abrió los ojos lentamente para ver con claridad cómo Tadayoshi se acercaba a él hasta pegar sus labios contra los suyos. Gimiendo de felicidad en medio del beso, Ryo volvió a cerrar los ojos, dejándose besar todas las veces que Tadayoshi quiso, de todas las formas que él quiso. Cuando recobró el aliento, se dio cuenta que sus manos ahora estaban aferradas al saco del más alto. 

— No digas que esto está mal si sentiste lo mismo que yo en ese beso — Le dijo casi en un susurro. Ryo ya no poseía control ni de sus pensamientos ni de su cuerpo. Se dio cuenta de esto al mirar a Tadayoshi a los ojos. Suspiró. Claro que lo había sentido. Había sentido cómo su cuerpo se estremecía por un simple roce contra el suyo, por un simple beso —. Te sonrojas — Musitó Tadayoshi. 

— ¿Eh? 

— Cuando te beso, te sonrojas — Repitió, sonriendo —. ¿Por qué? — Gimió, acariciando su brazo con el dorso de su mano.  

— N… No lo sé… ¡No preguntes esas cosas! — Exclamó Ryo. 

— Ryo-chan… 

— ¿Qué? 

— Pareces una colegiala — Le dijo, estrechándolo entre sus brazos. Ryo se estaba por zafar y gritarle, pero no pudo. Terminó suspirando e inflando levemente sus mejillas. 

— Por favor… Trátame suavemente… 

— ¿Eh? — Tadayoshi aflojó el agarre sobre su cuerpo para mirarlo a los ojos. 

— ¿Acaso no vamos a hacerlo? Bueno, trátame suavemente. Después de todo, será mi primera vez — Tadayoshi ahogó una carcajada que hizo crispar los nervios de Ryo —. Oye, ¡te estoy hablando en serio! — Exclamó, con el rostro igual de rojo que un tomate. 

— En serio que pareces una colegiala — Reconoció Tadayoshi. Se acercó y besó su frente con ternura —. Sí, sí. Voy a tratarte como nunca nadie lo hizo. 

— Estúpido — Bufó Ryo, escondiéndose sobre su pecho. 

Aunque ambos estaban seguros de lo que iba a acontecer, ninguno tenía el valor de comenzarlo. Dándose cuenta que los pies de Ryo parecían estar clavados en el suelo, Tadayoshi agarró su mano derecha y la entrelazó a la suya.  

— ¿Tu cuarto?  

— La puerta a la izquierda — Respondió el aludido, susurrando, sintiendo su corazón latiendo con fuerza dentro de su pecho. A medida que sus pasos se acercaban a la habitación, sentía que el sonido de sus propios latidos le hacía doler la cabeza.  

— Voy a preguntártelo una sola vez — Le dijo Tadayoshi, una vez ambos estuvieron dentro de la habitación, soltando el agarre que mantenía sobre su mano, y girándose para mirarlo —: ¿estás seguro? 

— Sí — Respondió Ryo, mirándolo a los ojos, seriamente. 

— Bien. No quiero que mañana te arrepientas — Dijo el más alto, sentándose a los pies de la cama —. Ven — Le ordenó, quitándose los anteojos y dejándolos a un lado de la cama. 

Ryo se acercó a él y se sentó a horcajadas suyo. Su cuerpo ya no aguantaba las ganas de ser tomado por la persona que esperó por tanto tiempo, pero también quería que aquel momento fuera especial. Mientras él se debatía internamente cómo reaccionar, Tadayoshi lo agarró de la nuca y le dio un profundo beso, que le hizo olvidar hasta su propio nombre. Definitivamente no había estado preparado para eso, ni para las pobres reacciones que tenía su cuerpo sobre el suyo —. Tócame — Jadeó Tadayoshi, intentando que Ryo reaccionara a lo que estaba por acontecer. 

— Perdón — Susurró el aludido, al borde de la desesperación, cubriendo su rostro con ambas manos —. Soy un desastre — Musitó. Tadayoshi suspiró y sacó sus manos de su rostro para poder mirarlo a los ojos. 

— Por eso te pregunté si estabas seguro — Reconoció el mayor, con las mejillas rojas a causa de la excitación —. No quiero apresurarte. 

— No — Negó Ryo también con la cabeza —. Quiero hacerlo. 

Antes de poder agregar algo más, Tadayoshi agarró el cuerpo de Ryo de la cintura y lo lanzó sobre la cama, sorprendiéndolo. 

— Perdiste la oportunidad. 

— ¿Eh? 

— De estar arriba — Sonrió Tadayoshi. 

Lentamente, como si fuera una fruta prohibida, fue probando la piel de Ryo, intentando reconocer su cuerpo con todos sus sentidos, recorriéndolo para encontrar todas sus zonas erógenas y atacar la mayoría de ellas de un solo golpe. Debajo suyo, sentía cómo el cuerpo de Ryo se estremecía, aferrándose con fuerza a las sábanas, mientras sus labios dejaban múltiples marcas sobre su bronceada piel. Ahora sus manos estaban aferradas a su camisa, sintiendo cómo la piel debajo de ella se calentaba todavía más rápido que la suya.  

— Okura — Jadeó. Tadayoshi se incorporó y agarró los anteojos que estaban al lado de su cuerpo. Los examinó unos segundos con la vista y después le dedicó una pícara mirada a Ryo, colocándoselos luego —. ¿Qué haces? 

— No quiero que se rompan, así que, quédate quieto — Le pidió. Acto seguido, volvió su mirada a la entrepierna de Ryo, encontrándose con su creciente erección —. Vaya… No recordaba que la tuvieras así de grande — Sin saber qué insulto proferirle, el aludido, con las mejillas rojas, se mordió el labio inferior, ocasionando que su amante, riera suavemente. Mientras era desvestido de la cintura para abajo, Ryo sentía que su cuerpo ardía cada vez más con el paso de los segundos, con cada acción que Tadayoshi hacía sobre él. Tiritó de pies a cabeza al sentir su hombría siendo tocada por una mano ajena a la suya, con un vaivén completamente diferente a los que había sentido antes, ya sea por otra persona o por él mismo. Esa vez, era real, era él quien lo estaba masturbando, moviendo su mano hábilmente sobre su hombría de arriba hacia abajo, haciéndole perder la cordura junto con cada gemido que se escapaba de sus labios —. Eres tan lindo, Ryo-chan — Gimió, besando apenas la punta de su virilidad, haciéndolo estremecer. Cuando Ryo intentó volver en sí, Tadayoshi ya estaba desvestido frente a él, enseñándole su parte más íntima, su blanca piel brillante a causa del sudor que el juego previo había generado en su cuerpo. Retrocedió hasta golpear su espalda contra la cabecera de la cama cuando sintió el glande de Tadayoshi intentando inmiscuirse en su intimidad —. ¿Qué? — Preguntó, extrañado. 

— No… No… No… — Ryo tragó en seco —. No irás a hacérmelo así, ¿verdad? 

Tadayoshi tardó varios segundos en reaccionar a sus palabras. Terminó sentándose entrecruzando sus piernas y miró a Ryo. 

— ¿Tienes enfermedades venéreas? 

— ¡Por supuesto que no! 

— ¿Entonces? Tampoco es que me acueste sin protección con medio mundo. Tú serás el primero. 

— No es eso — Tadayoshi no comprendía la situación. Frustrado, enredó sus cabellos, suspirando —. Te dije… que esta es mi primera vez…  

— Ah, eso — Dijo Tadayoshi, finalmente, comprendiendo algo de lo que Ryo estaba tratando de transmitirle. Lo jaló de ambos pies y lo atrajo hacia él, ocasionando que el más bajo lo mirara con los ojos abiertos como platos —. Eso puede arreglarse. 

Aunque quisiera, Ryo ya no poseía control ni sobre su mente, ni sobre su propio cuerpo. Tadayoshi se recostó sobre la cama, sintiendo su pecho contra las suaves sábanas debajo suyo. Abrió lo más que pudo las piernas de Ryo, observando su intimidad en esplendor. 

— No… ¡me mires así! — Exclamó Ryo. 

— Ah, perdón — Sonrió Tadayoshi, sintiendo curiosidad por el cuerpo de su amigo. Pero al sentir todas esas sensaciones de placer extremo que le hizo sentir después Tadayoshi, Ryo habría preferido que se lo quedara mirando desnudo, vulnerable así como estaba, unas cuantas horas más. Las manos de Tadayoshi acariciaban su erección y sus muslos, arañándolos, apretándolos, alternadamente; mientras sus labios se deleitaban recorriendo la base de su virilidad, hurgando lo más profundo de su ser. Ryo se sentía completamente perdido. Sentir la lengua de Tadayoshi recorriendo su interior lo excitaba todavía más de lo que ya estaba. Sus jadeos se volvieron respiraciones irregulares. Por más que intentara decirle que se detuviera, una parte más fuerte quería que lo tomara por completo, en ese mismo instante. Cuando creyó que aquella tortura había terminado, se dio cuenta que apenas empezaba. Tadayoshi se incorporó y esta vez, Ryo no tenía excusa alguna para dar marcha atrás. Lentamente, sintió cómo la hombría de Tadayoshi se enterraba en su ser. Su cuerpo se crispó al sentir apenas una porción de su miembro dentro suyo —. ¿Te duele? — Gimió el más alto, recibiendo por respuesta un movimiento de labios por parte de Ryo que interpretó como una respuesta afirmativa a su pregunta —. Si no te relajas, será peor para ti. 

Ryo lo fulminó con la mirada. Abrió la boca y musitó algo, pero debió aclararse la garganta para que le volviera la voz.  

— No dirías eso si fueras tú al que le estuvieran metiendo algo en el… 

— Demasiado tarde para quejas — Dijo Tadayoshi, mirándolo fijamente. 

— Nadie dijo que era una queja. Tú preguntaste — Reconoció Ryo, desviando su mirada —. Sólo… hazlo — Musitó, inflando las mejillas con resignación. 

Teniendo cuidado de no deshacer la débil unión que lo mantenía atado a Ryo, Tadayoshi se sentó correctamente sobre sus piernas, abriendo las de Ryo lo más que pudo a ambos lados de su cuerpo, apoyando una de sus manos sobre éstas mientras, con su mano libre ayudaba a su erección a adentrarse hasta lo más profundo de su ser. Concentrado en hacer su labor lo mejor posible, se percató de un débil gimoteo proveniente de quien estaba debajo suyo. Al levantar la vista, vio a Ryo mordiéndose el labio inferior con fuerza, mientras una fugaz lágrima caía de uno de sus ojos.  

— ¿Aún así quieres que siga? — Le susurró. El aludido, alertado por sus palabras, lo miró y asintió con la cabeza. Tadayoshi suspiró y lentamente terminó de meter su hombría dentro de Ryo. Podía sentir su interior por demás ardiente, por demás estrecho. Se mordió el labio inferior mientras, con lentos movimientos, intentaba que él se acostumbrara a la intromisión. Los gemidos de Ryo lo excitaban, se sentía de lo peor, pero estaba seguro pronto se le pasaría. Intentando apaciguar un poco el dolor, acarició su hombría, pero esto no parecía tener efecto en su amante —. Relájate — Le susurró, acercándose a su rostro para secar una de las tantas lágrimas que habían caído sobre su mejilla, ocasionando que su mirada se posara sobre él —. Sino me sentiré mal… por excitarme al oír tus gemidos… 

— Eres un…pervertido — Dijo Ryo, sonriendo de lado, dando un respingo al sentir cómo de una leve estocada, Tadayoshi golpeaba su punto más débil una y otra vez, sintiendo su interior quebrándose cada vez. 

— Por favor, Ryo-chan… No me digas que pare — El aludido lo miró a los ojos. La mirada de Tadayoshi estaba vidriosa, deseosa de poseer su cuerpo. Sus mejillas estaban rojas debido a la excitación. En ese momento se dio cuenta que para él, esa situación era todavía más complicada porque, como le dijo, quería seguir y si eso sucedía, debían hacerlo hasta el final. 

— No… lo haré — Dijo Ryo, inspirando en un gimoteo —. Sigue... Aunque llore y grite de dolor... Sigue — Agregó, sonrojándose por sus propias palabras. 

— Te dije que no iba a parar aunque me lo pidieras. Esta noche, serás mi presa — La mano que estaba sobre la mejilla de Ryo acarició su torso, su brazo hasta llegar a su mano, a la cual se entrelazó con fuerza. Estando encima suyo, a escasos centímetros de su rostro, empezó a mover su cuerpo lentamente dentro de Ryo, sintiendo que en vez de intentar relajarse, él se tensaba todavía más —. Ryo-chan… No hagas eso — Ronroneó, relamiéndose los labios.  

— ¿Por qué…? 

— Porque me haces estar peor de lo que estoy. 

— ¿Te… gusta…? — Le pregunto, sonriendo de lado. 

— Claro que sí. Pero — Tragó un poco de saliva, intentando no sentir el rápido palpitar de su corazón —… Quiero que nunca te olvides de esta noche, pero no por el dolor que voy a causarte… o que te estoy causando — Reconoció, sonriendo —, quiero que la recuerdes porque será la primera noche que voy a amarte — Ryo abrió sus ojos ampliamente al oír tan tiernas palabras de su parte. Sintió que sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al darse cuenta que su vista estaba nublada —. ¡Ah! ¿Estás bien? ¿Lo hice muy fuerte? 

— No, no, no. Es que — Tadayoshi lo miró —… Gracias… Por esas palabras. 

El que estaba arriba, sonrió, besando su frente con delicadeza, antes de seguir moviéndose lentamente dentro suyo. Quizás haya sido por sentir que Tadayoshi estaba en peor estado que él que lo abrazó, pegando su cuerpo contra el suyo, sintiendo que su mente se desvanecía al oír sus toscos gemidos sobre su oído. No se dio cuenta en qué momento su espalda estuvo apoyada contra la cabecera de su cama, su cuerpo pegado al de Tadayoshi, tan enredado que no podía decir dónde terminaba uno y empezaba el otro. Sus gemidos se habían vuelto uno y ya no había dolor de por medio, o al menos, no el punzante dolor que había tenido apenas habían empezado el acto.  

— Ryo-chan — Jadeó Tadayoshi sobre sus labios, enterrando una de sus manos entre sus cabellos. 

— Te amo — Gimió Ryo, ocasionando que su oyente sonriera sinceramente.  

 

Sus ojos se abrieron cuando su olfato se percató que el aroma a café que estaba sintiendo era real. Se levantó con lentitud, con la poca rapidez que su propio cuerpo le permitió hacerlo y llegó a la cocina después de haberse duchado. Al hacerlo, se encontró con la sonrisa matutina de Tadayoshi, quien besó afectuosamente sus labios cuando se acercó a él.  

— Buen día. 

— ¿Por qué estás bebiendo eso? — Le preguntó Ryo, husmeando dentro de la taza. 

— ¿Eh? 

— Lo menos que puedo hacer es prepararte uno de esos cafés que te hacía en la secundaria. ¿Los recuerdas? 

— ¡Oh! ¡Ese café! — Recordó Tadayoshi, cerrando los ojos con una expresión de placer en el rostro —. ¡Cómo lo extrañaba!  

— ¡Mentira! No lo habías recordado sino hasta recién — Se quejó el aludido entre risas. 

 

Después de un ligero desayuno, ambos salieron juntos hasta la recepción del edificio. 

— ¿Quieres que te alcance? 

— ¿No crees que será un poco sospechoso que entremos juntos? — Preguntó Ryo. 

— Como tú digas — Dijo Tadayoshi, sin siquiera retrucar sus palabras, saliendo del edificio. 

— Oye, al menos, quéjate, ¡di algo! — Le recriminó Ryo, riendo. Su oyente, con la puerta abierta, se giró para mirarlo y puso una expresión pensativa. 

— Nos vemos en el trabajo — Dijo, dándole luego un suave beso en los labios. 

— Maldito — Murmuró Ryo, por lo bajo, sintiendo sus mejillas rojas por aquel dulce beso. Se lo quedó mirando mientras abordaba su automóvil. Se quedó pensando si iría directamente a la empresa, o pasaría por su casa a cambiarse de ropa. Pero recordó que la esposa de Tadayoshi sabía que había pasado la noche con él.  

 

Ryo llegó a la empresa en taxi, incluso media hora más temprano del horario que pensó llegar. Al abordar el ascensor, se encontró con Tadayoshi.  

— ¿Subes? — Le preguntó, intentando ocultar su sonrisa. 

— Sí — Suspiró Ryo, a modo de respuesta —. Voy a hablar con Nagasawa-san porque… no sé qué hacer — Dijo, tironeando de su corbata. 

— ¿Qué te pasa? — Volvió a preguntarle Tadayoshi, riendo. 

— Desde que me subí al taxi que estoy tratando de ponerme bien esta cosa — Se quejó su acompañante. 

— A ver, date vuelta — Con un movimiento de hombro, Tadayoshi tuvo a Ryo frente a suyo, arreglándole el nudo de su corbata —. ¿Qué? — Dijo, al darse cuenta que lo miraba fijamente. 

— Pareces mi padre… 

— Haces que todo esto parezca peor de lo que ya es… 

— Perdón. 

Al llegar al último piso, Ryo se dio cuenta que se había olvidado de preguntarle algo, pero al ver la cantidad de empleados que atiborraban el piso y la cercanía de Masami, quien hablaba con una persona en uno de los cubículos, le impidió transmitírselo. 

— Al fin llegas — Le dijo Masami a su esposo, acomodando las solapas de su saco antes de darle un suave beso en los labios —. ¡Ah! Bienvenido, Nishikido-kun. Suzuki-san, ¿puedes acompañar a Nishikido-kun a la cocina? Tenemos reunión ya con Tadayoshi y necesitamos que nos lleven algo para tomar, por favor.  

— Claro — Dijo Suzuki, una muchacha, quizás de la misma edad que Ryo, de cabello y ojos marrones —. Nishikido-san, acompáñeme, por aquí, por favor.  

— Ah… Sí… 

— Tú eres el nuevo mensajero, ¿verdad? — Le preguntó, una vez entraron a la cocina. 

— Eso creo… 

— Bueno. Nagasawa-san me ha dicho que te harás cargo de este sector, pero también tendrás que ir llevando y trayendo cosas desde y hasta los demás pisos del edificio. Y, también, hacerte cargo de este tipo de pequeñeces. Aquí tienes — Le dijo, entregándole una pequeña hoja de papel en los que estaban anotadas las bebidas que habían pedido con anterioridad las personas que se reunirían con Masami y Tadayoshi. 

— ¿Qué es esto? 

— Es lo que debes llevar a la sala de reuniones. Empieza con el café, que es lo que se hace más rápido, y sigue con el té, que lleva un tiempo más de preparación. Por último, llevas las bebidas frías, si alguien las pidió, y demás acompañantes. Como no sabes dónde está lo que necesitas para hacerlo, por el día de hoy, te mencionaré dónde está cada cosa. 

— Muchas gracias. 

 

Apenas entró, las personas que habían pedido café automáticamente levantaron la mano, sin tener que interrumpir a la persona que estaba hablando y comentando los planes del siguiente proyecto que tenían entre manos. 

A la mitad de la mesa estaban Masami y Tadayoshi, siendo los últimos sentados en aquel lugar. Una curiosa mirada femenina lo había penetrado desde que se acercó a ambos, pero él le restó importancia.  

— Gracias — Le dijo Masami, en voz baja, cuando su pocillo de café fue dejado frente suyo. 

— Gracias, Ryo-chan — Dijo Tadayoshi, ocasionando que la mujer que había estado mirando a Ryo, se hiciera hacia atrás sobre su silla, llamando su atención a causa del ruido que hizo con las pulseras que llevaba en ambas muñecas. 

— ¡¿Tú eres _ese_ Ryo-chan?! — Preguntó la mujer en voz baja, volviéndose hacia ellos. 

— ¿Perdón…? — Repreguntó el aludido, con una media sonrisa. 

— Sí, Meisa. Es _ese_ Ryo-chan — Respondió Tadayoshi —. Te presento a Akanishi Meisa. 

— Kuroki — Lo corrigió la mujer poniendo especial énfasis en cada una de las sílabas de su apellido. 

— Kuroki Meisa — Se corrigió Tadayoshi —. Fue compañera nuestra en la universidad. 

— Ah… 

Tadayoshi se dio cuenta de algo que estaba entre las manos de Ryo, pero cuando había querido volver a llamar su atención, éste ya estaba volviendo sus pasos hacia la cocina.  

Allí, oyendo el agua  hirviendo, Ryo se quedó de pie frente a la mesada, pensando cuánto iba a soportar estar ahí, tan cerca de él, y a la vez, tan lejos. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ♦ Perrier-Jouët: Es una marca de champán fundada en Epernay, Francia en 1811 por Pierre Nicolas Marie Perrier y su esposa Adèle Joüet, poco después de su matrimonio. La casa Perrier-Joüet es conocida por su champán brut Belle Epoque. Sinceramente elegí ese vino porque es carísimo, ronda entre los ARS2,500 o US$261; que para un vino, me parece excesivo xD y porque [la botella en sí es hermosa](http://2.bp.blogspot.com/-dZPzkdowjK8/VfxnQgjUBaI/AAAAAAAAG7A/j_QwCWJkTd4/s1600/PJBE04.jpg) jajajajaja. La realidad es que Tatsu llevó ese vino porque se quedó enojado cuando su esposa le dijo que ya sabía que no necesitaba de su aprobación para hacer la supuesta planificación que estaba haciendo para el trabajo. Fue como si se hubiera vengado por tratarlo de tonto xD o de dependiente de ella xDDDD  
> ♦ Okura/ Nagasawa Masami: ¿A alguien se sorprende esto? xD Paso a explicar por qué Masami y Meisa NO quieren ser llamadas por su apellido de casadas xD En Japón es normal si, por ejemplo, la esposa tiene un mayor estatus social que el esposo, sea el hombre el que se cambie el apellido (el caso más conocido es el de los padres de Shinji en Evangelion). Pero, en este caso, tanto Masami como Meisa prefirieron quedarse con sus apellidos, no cambiárselos por los de sus respectivos esposos :P


	3. Dudas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mientras Tadayoshi quiere ver más a Ryo, Masami siente curiosidad por el anillo que vio que tenía su esposo.

Sólo había un par de clientes en el bar, así que aprovechó para descansar un poco en la parte trasera, escuchando música. Oyó sonidos que no parecían provenir de su reproductor musical. Al abrir los ojos, vio a Aya chasqueando sus dedos a la altura de sus oídos para llamar su atención. Sin dejar de cantar una de sus canciones favoritas en voz baja, le sonrió, quitándose los auriculares. 

— ¿Qué sucede? 

— Si vas a dejarme allá sola, avísame. 

— No estás sola, estás con Eita — Se sonrió Ryo.  

— ¿Y bien? ¿Qué pasó con el señor millones? 

— ¿Crees que estoy sentado sobre una cubeta con hielo a causa del calor? 

— Ay, no… ¿No me digas qué…? — Aya lanzó un chillido en forma de grito, generando la sonrisa de su oyente —. Cuéntamelo todo. ¿Te dolió? 

— Horrores… Pero… la segunda no tanto… 

— ¡Qué insaciable eres, Ryo-chan! — Reconoció la muchacha, codeándolo. 

— Hubiera habido una tercera, pero… no iba a llegar al trabajo. 

— Ah… Su esposa es tu nueva jefa, ¿no? ¿Cómo te trata? 

— Aya… Estuve tratando de olvidarme ese detalle mientras escuchaba música, ¿sabes? — Suspiró. 

— Lo siento. Pero, bueno, nadie dijo que sería fácil, ¿no? 

— Chicos, ¿vienen a ayudarme? — Les pidió Eita, metiendo medio cuerpo dentro de la habitación —. Ryo, ¿está todo bien? — Le preguntó a su empleado, al ver lo que le costó levantarse de la cubeta de hielo. 

— ¡Ah! Sí, está todo bien. No te preocupes — Respondió, palmeando su hombro —. Voy a cambiarme y voy, ¿de acuerdo? — Antes de salir al bar, Ryo lavó su rostro y se miró al espejo. Volver a la realidad le hacía darse cuenta no sólo que estaba engañando a la persona que le había tendido una mano cuando necesitaba una ayuda económica más, sino también, a todo el mundo. ¿Cómo iba a salir a la calle y decir abiertamente que estaba saliendo con una persona casada y, para colmo, que esa persona era un hombre, igual que él? 

 

Ese día, su trabajo había sido normal. Tal y como le había advertido Suzuki, en el lapso que estuvo en la empresa, fue de un lado al otro.  

Pero así como Tadayoshi no podía sacarse del paladar el sabor de su café –el cual Ryo veía como extraño, ya que para él, no tenía nada fuera de lo normal-, tampoco podía hacerlo Meisa, encargada de relaciones públicas de la empresa. 

Fue a llevarle su café de la media tarde, minutos antes de terminada su jornada laboral cuando, al entrar a su oficina, la encontró hablando por teléfono, pero, al verlo, sin soltar el tubo telefónico, la mujer le dijo que entrara, con una seña de mano.  

— ¿Puedes ir a buscarla tú? Hoy no creo que pueda salir temprano — Suspiró —. Seguro. Intentaré que Masa-chan me libere para la cena. Besos. Adiós.  

— Aquí tiene su café — Le dijo Ryo, dejando su bebida frente a Meisa, junto con el trozo de pastel de manzanas que siempre pedía de la cafetería de la esquina. 

— ¡Miles de gracias! — Agradeció, aplaudiendo —. No he podido quedarme sentada ni un rato.  

— Si no se le ofrece algo más… 

— ¿Puedes quedarte a hacerme compañía? — Ante la pregunta de la mujer, el aludido no hizo otra cosa más que pestañear sorprendido —. Es que no me gusta estar sola. Ja, ja, ja. 

— De acuerdo… Con permiso — Dijo Ryo, sentándose en uno de los sillones frente a su escritorio. 

— Tu nombre es Ryo, ¿no? — Le preguntó Meisa, devorando casi la mitad del trozo de pastel de un solo bocado. 

— Eh… Sí… 

— Puedes decirme Meisa cuando estemos solos — Ryo la miró —. Los amigos de Tada, también son mis amigos — La mujer apoyó ambos codos sobre la mesa y su rostro sobre ambas palmas abiertas —. Vaya… No puedo creer que finalmente te haya conocido… 

— Habla como si fuera famoso o algo así — Se apenó el aludido. 

— Bueno, cuando estábamos estudiando, mi esposo y yo, y Masa-chan y Tada, éramos mejores amigos. En un primer tiempo, Tada siempre estaba hablando de ti — Ryo se hizo escasos milímetros hacia atrás, sorprendido por sus palabras. 

— ¿Okura… hablaba de mí? 

— ¡Sí! — Respondió Meisa, bebiendo un poco de café —. Siempre fuiste una persona muy importante para Tada. 

— N… No diga esas cosas. Las hace sonar raras. 

Meisa rió. 

— Sí, ¿no? — La mujer se quedó mirando las nubes blancas que surcaban vagamente el cielo azul mientras enfriaba el contenido del pocillo que sostenía entre sus finas manos —. Pero, realmente creo que es así. 

Ryo se quedó mirando el rostro de la mujer. Por algún motivo, le pareció que había una carga de seriedad en aquella última frase. 

— Kuro… Meisa-san… Es hora de irme — La aludida lo miró —. Mi turno termina a las tres — Se disculpó el muchacho. 

— Ah, tienes razón. No te quito más tiempo. Vete, vete — Lo echó Meisa, con un movimiento de mano —. ¿Tienes otro trabajo? 

— En realidad… Vengo de otro trabajo. Trabajo a la noche en un bar. 

— Ah… Suerte con eso, entonces. Nos vemos mañana. 

— Gracias. Nos vemos.  

Antes de irse, como parte de su trabajo, debía dejar limpias las cosas que había usado en el transcurso del día. Es por eso que se dirigió a la cocina, al mismo tiempo que una nueva reunión finalizaba. Les dedicó una reverencia a las personas que se le cruzaron en el camino, al igual que a Masami y Tadayoshi.  

— ¿Vas a estar en tu oficina? — Le preguntó la mujer a su esposo. 

— Sí, cualquier cosa, búscame ahí — Le respondió, viendo la ruta que había tomado Ryo. 

— Te llevo unas cosas que quiero que revises — Le dijo su mujer, sin advertir las acciones de su esposo. 

— Claro, llévalas, llévalas. Voy al baño — Dijo él, rápidamente, siguiendo luego los pasos de Ryo. 

— Sí, sí — Dijo Masami para  ella misma, tomando el camino contrario. 

Cuando Tadayoshi entró a la cocina, vio a Ryo de un lado a otro, intentando lavar las cosas lo más rápido que podía. También había una empleada, a quien le dedicó una reverencia y cuyo saludo fue imitado. 

— ¿Te ayudo? — Le preguntó a Ryo, una vez la muchacha salió de la cocina, arremangándose el saco. 

— ¡Claro que no! Esto es parte de mi trabajo — Se quejó Ryo. 

— Pues parece que tienes mucho. Oye, ¿no crees que ya es demasiado trabajo? 

— Suzuki-san me dijo que esto podía suceder. Además, ya estoy acostumbrado — Dijo, levantando los hombros —. Trabajo en un bar después de todo. 

— Déjame ayudarte — Volvió a pedir Tadayoshi. 

— Te dije que está bien. Además…, no estaría bien visto que el jefe esté con la camisa remangada y lavando las tazas — Se burló. 

— En realidad, la jefa es Masami-chan — Dijo el aludido, inflando levemente las mejillas. 

— Te miro y a veces no aparentas tener la edad que tienes. 

— Perdón por eso. 

Estando los dos solos en aquel pequeño lugar, aún con el bullicio normal en un horario de oficina, Tadayoshi sentía una inmensa paz. Ryo se dio cuenta que se había quedado mirándolo cuando sintió el débil roce de las yemas de sus dedos sobre su sien. Al girar la cabeza, se dio cuenta que había acomodado un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja. 

— ¿Qué haces? 

— Te miro.  

— No lo hagas — Murmuró. 

— ¿Por qué? — Se sonrió el aludido. 

— Porque está mal que me mires en la forma que lo haces… 

— Es tu culpa por provocarme. 

— Estoy lavando una maldita taza. Si eso te parece provocativo, hay algo que está andando mal contigo — Dijo, sacudiendo el agua de sus manos y cerrando luego el grifo de la canilla. 

— ¿Ya está? — Le preguntó Tadayoshi. 

— Voy al baño y me voy — Le respondió Ryo, mirándolo. 

— Está bien — Dijo Tadayoshi —. Nos vemos mañana. 

Ryo no se cercioró si lo siguió o no. Al oír sus palabras, creyó que volvería sobre sus pasos, después de todo, estaban en su lugar de trabajo y, para peor, con la esposa de Tadayoshi en el mismo piso que ambos. Estaba por suspirar profundamente cuando entró al baño y vio el reflejo de su rostro en el espejo, pero lo siguiente que sintió fue su cuerpo siendo arrastrado hacia dentro de uno de los cubículos y una mano sobre su boca que le impidió pegar un grito de auxilio. 

— ¡¿Qué rayos haces?! — Preguntó, en voz baja, a un sonriente Tadayoshi. 

— Ni siquiera me diriges la palabra cuando estamos solos. Es normal que me sienta abandonado — Le susurró el aludido, besando su cuello. 

— Okura… Espera… Aquí no podemos — Un fogoso beso le impidió seguir hablando. Toda su fuerza pareció desvanecerse en aquel contacto. Por unos instantes, se olvidó de todos los obstáculos que había entre ambos, por unos instantes, deseó volver a ser suyo como aquella noche. 

— Te lo pusiste — Susurró Tadayoshi, en referencia al anillo que descansaba en su dedo medio, besándolo luego, sin despegar su mirada de la suya. 

— ¿Recién lo notas?  

— No. Me había dado cuenta el otro día — Respondió Tadayoshi, entrelazando su mano a la suya. 

— Okura… Aquí no podemos — Reitero Ryo, seriamente. 

— Entonces, déjame ir, por lo menos, dos veces a la semana a tu casa. 

— Está bien. 

— Y un día por medio, los fines de semana. 

— Pareces un niño — Dijo Ryo, abrazándolo con ternura. 

— Tú me consientes. 

— ¡Yo no he hecho nada! 

Tadayoshi estaba por abrir la puerta del cubículo, pero la mano de Ryo lo detuvo. Acto seguido, él salió, espió para ambos lados y le hizo una señal para que él también saliera. 

 

Masami llegó a la oficina de Tadayoshi en el mismo instante en que el teléfono sonaba, por lo cual, atendió. 

— ¿Diga? ¡Ah! Habla Nagasawa. Sí… Eh… En estos momentos no se encuentra, pero… Deme unos segundos, por favor, enseguida lo mando a llamar — Le dijo a la persona al otro lado de la línea, saliendo luego de la oficina —. ¿Tanto va a tardarse en el baño este hombre? 

 

— ¿Me lavas las manos, Ryo-chan? 

— ¿No puedes hacerlo tú? — Sonrió el aludido. 

— Me gusta que tú lo hagas — Reconoció Tadayoshi, apoyando su cabeza sobre el hombro del más bajo, mientras éste se secaba las manos con un par de toallas de papel. 

— Oye, basta, pueden vernos. Es en serio — Se quejó Ryo, haciéndose a un lado. 

— ¿Por qué eres tan malo? — Preguntó Tadayoshi, entrelazando su mano a la de Ryo. Masami alcanzó a ver esto último y a oír la última frase que dijo su esposo. Rápidamente, cruzó la puerta del baño de hombres del lado de afuera y se quedó oyendo su conversación. 

— No es que sea malo. Es que… tú ya sabes… 

— Simplemente, no me ignores. Si no lo haces, no te molestaré en todo el día. 

— Está  bien, no lo haré. Ahora, ¿puedo irme? Tengo sueño y tengo que trabajar a la noche. 

— Puedes irte — Respondió Tadayoshi, soltando el agarre que tenía sobre su mano y frunciendo sus labios, llamando su atención. Ryo suspiró y miró a ambos lados, dándole un corto beso en  los labios —. Hasta mañana. 

— Hasta mañana. 

Con Ryo saliendo del baño de hombres, Masami entró al baño de damas, ubicado exactamente al lado para que ninguno de los dos la vieran cuando salieran de allí. 

A la noche, a Ryo le pareció ver a Masami hablando con Eita, pero cuando volvió a la barra, ella, o la mujer parecida a ella, ya no estaba. 

— Oye, la mujer que estaba aquí recién, ¿no era Nagasawa-san? 

— Sí… ¿La conoces? — Le preguntó Eita, sorprendido por su pregunta. 

— Si… Casualmente ella es mi superior en el trabajo al que me mandó Aya. 

— Ah… Ya veo. Sí. Bebió un Blood Mary y se fue. Dijo que tenía trabajo acumulado o algo así — Le dijo el mayor, mirándolo de reojo. 

 

Tadayoshi había terminado de secarse el cabello con el secador, pero aún seguía con su bata de baño. La tela de paño todavía calentaba su cuerpo así que, quiso quedarse con ella hasta que esa sensación se fuera.  

Salió y se sentó en la cama vacía al lado de su mesa de noche. Abrió el cajón de la misma y escarbó hasta encontrar una pequeña bolsa de tela, algo vieja, y sacó el contenido de ella. Era el mismo anillo que vio sobre el dedo medio de Ryo esa misma tarde. Sonrió, admirando el objeto con la luz del velador.  

— ¿Tendré que ponérmelo yo también? — Susurró, para sí mismo. El sonido de la puerta de la habitación abriéndose, lo volvió a tierra, alcanzando a cerrar su mano en un puño y esconder dentro del mismo, los objetos que había estado mirando segundos antes —. Masami-chan… 

— Ah, ¿terminaste? 

— Sí… ¿Y tú? — Repreguntó, cerrando el cajón de su mesa de luz lentamente mientras la miraba de reojo, pero su esposa estaba concentrada en sacar ropa de su armario, dándole la espalda.

— No, pero lo termino mañana. Siempre y cuando estés dispuesto a ayudarme — Dijo la mujer, ahora sí, mirándolo y dedicándole una sonrisa. 

— Sabes que no voy a decirte que no. 

— Gracias. Voy a bañarme yo también. Me dio frío. 

— Está bien — Dijo Tadayoshi, cerrando su puño con más fuerza. Recién cuando Masami entró y cerró la puerta del baño detrás de sí fue que volvió a prestar atención a los objetos que había escondido —. Quizás todavía no sea el momento — Se dijo, en voz baja. 

 

Al día siguiente, Ryo odió haberle hecho caso a su amiga y haber ido a ese trabajo. No pudo sentarse sino hasta diez minutos antes de terminado su turno. Lanzó un sonoro suspiro al hacerlo, en una de las banquetas de la  cocina.  

— Buen trabajo — Le dijo Suzuki, entrando. 

— Buen trabajo — Respondió Ryo, dedicándole una reverencia —. ¿Qué es lo que está sucediendo que está todo demasiado movido? 

— La empresa cumple su aniversario número cincuenta. 

— Ah…  

— No te sorprendas si te hacen trabajar de mozo. 

— Eso no es parte de mi trabajo.  

Suzuki sonrió. El teléfono de Ryo sonó, avisándole que tenía un nuevo mensaje de texto. Era de Tadayoshi. Miró de reojo a su compañera, pero ella no pareció haberlo oído. Pensó que estaba en medio de una reunión, pero así y todo, la respuesta de Tadayoshi fue que estaba aburrido, y que quería encontrarse con él, al menos un rato, a la noche. Ryo le advirtió que iba a dormir todo el día hasta tener que presentarse en el bar, por lo cual, Tadayoshi se ofreció a llevarlo a su trabajo nocturno. Ryo no se negó.  

 

— ¿Así que se cumplen cincuenta años de la apertura de la empresa? — Le preguntó Ryo, ni bien subió al auto de Tadayoshi. 

— Hola — Le dijo el aludido, con el ceño fruncido. Su oyente, después de colocarse el cinturón de seguridad, le dio un suave beso en los labios —. Ahora sí… En efecto, se cumplen cincuenta años, pero dejar las cosas a último momento… es normal en la empresa — Suspiró. 

— Ya veo. 

— ¿Cómo van tus trabajos? 

— Bien… Hago lo que puedo — Respondió Ryo, frotándose las rodillas con las palmas —. ¿Y tú? 

— Van bien. Pero detesto tener que seguir las cosas en casa — Reconoció Tadayoshi, revoleando los ojos —. Lo único que quiero es descansar. 

— Yo sí puedo hacer eso cuando llego a casa. 

— Te odio. 

— Sé que sí — Hasta llegar al bar donde trabajaba Ryo, charlaron de cosas triviales. El tráfico estuvo a su favor, y agradeció haber podido llegar más temprano —. Todavía no le dije a Eita por qué no fui el otro día — Se sinceró —. Así que intento llegar lo más temprano que puedo todos los días. 

— Mejor, así puedes faltar otro día. 

— ¡Ni lo sueñes!  

— Oye, Ryo-chan… 

— ¿Mh? 

— Un fin de semana, ¿puedes acompañarme a un lugar? — Le preguntó, con la cabeza levemente apoyada sobre el volante. 

— Claro… ¿Adónde me quieres llevar?  

— Secreto… 

— Eres malo — Se quejó el aludido. 

— Lo sé — Susurró Tadayoshi, quitándose los anteojos y dándole un profundo beso en los labios —. Suerte en el trabajo — Le dijo, al darse cuenta que Ryo se había quedado con los ojos cerrados, como si hubiera perdido consciencia de sí mismo culpa de ese beso. 

— Gracias — Dijo el aludido, sonriéndole y dándole un corto beso en los labios antes de bajarse del vehículo. Mientras Ryo bajaba, un coche a toda velocidad pasó al lado del de Tadayoshi, pero ninguno de los dos le prestó atención.  

 

Tal y como Suzuki le había dicho a Ryo, alguien lo había designado como mozo para la fiesta aniversario de Nagasawa Corporations. Por más que intentó, no pudo comunicarse con Masami, ya que ésta iba de reunión en reunión. Ella salió de su oficina con Tadayoshi, tanteó los bolsillos a ambos lados de su saco, pero no halló lo que estaba buscando. 

— ¿Me prestas tu celular? — Le preguntó a su esposo. 

— ¿Y el tuyo? 

— Lo habré dejado en la oficina de Meisa, es para hacer una llamada corta, no te preocupes. 

— Está bien — Suspiró Tadayoshi, sacando su celular del bolsillo pero, al agarrarlo, el anillo que estaba en el mismo sitio salió rodando hacia la alfombra, llamando su atención y la de Masami. 

— Se te cayó algo — Dijo la mujer, pero por más que Tadayoshi intentó agarrar rápidamente el anillo, ella fue más veloz que él —. ¿Qué es esta baratija? — Le preguntó, sonriendo ampliamente. 

— Ah… No es nada — Respondió el aludido, sacándole de las manos el objeto y volviendo a guardarlo en el bolsillo de su saco. 

— Si no quieres que se pierda, ese es el lugar menos seguro para dejarlo. ¿Por qué no te lo pones? 

Molesto por la cantidad de carpetas que estaba cargando, Tadayoshi las posó sobre su pecho y se colocó el anillo como pudo, en su dedo medio, generando la sonrisa en Masami. 

— ¿Entramos? — Le preguntó Tadayoshi, ambos frente a la sala de reuniones. 

Ryo fue llamado desde el salón donde se realizaría la fiesta, en la planta baja, y grande fue su sorpresa al encontrar a Aya también trabajando como moza y a Eita en la barra. 

— ¿Qué haces ustedes aquí? — Preguntó, sonriendo, cargando una fila de sillas. 

— Ya sabes que Nagasawa-san es cliente del bar. Ella me pidió si podíamos venir a cubrir unas vacantes — Respondió su jefe en el bar. 

— Un poco de dinero extra no viene mal, ¿eh? — Dijo el muchacho, siguiendo con su trabajo, dirigiéndose al otro extremo de la sala. Ryo no se dio cuenta que Masami, si bien chequeaba junto con Meisa que todo estuviera en orden, no le sacaba los ojos de encima. 

— ¿Sucede algo, Masa-chan? — Le preguntó Meisa a la mujer. 

— No, nada. 

— Hace rato que estás prestando atención a cualquier otra cosa menos a esto…   

— Nada, nada. No me hagas caso.  

— Buenas tardes — Las saludó Ryo a ambas.  

— Ah. Nishikido-kun — Llamó su atención Masami. 

— ¿Sí? — Preguntó el aludido, volviéndose. 

— ¿Y ese anillo? — Le preguntó, en referencia al objeto sobre su dedo medio. 

— Eh… ¿Esto…? — Masami se dio cuenta, en ese preciso momento, que Ryo no sabía mentir. Se le notaba a la legua el nerviosismo generado por su pregunta —. Esto… Esto… 

— Déjalo Masa-chan. ¿No ves que Nishi-chan no va a contarnos nada de su novia? — Dijo Meisa, bromeando. 

— ¡No! ¡No es nada de eso! — Se apresuró en aclarar Ryo. 

— Tienes razón, Meisa — Dijo Masami, sin despegar su mirada del muchacho —. Sigamos con esto — Agregó, girando unos noventa grados y apoyando su mano sobre el hombro de su amiga para alejarse de Ryo, quien se quedó extrañado por la situación —. Ah. ¿Nishikido-kun? — Ryo volvió a mirarla —. ¿Puedes pedir que lleven las copas a la mesa de entrada y las acomoden allí, por favor? 

— Sí… Claro — Su pedido le pareció extraño, pero debía llevarlo a cabo, ya que después de todo, en ese lugar, debía responder a sus órdenes. 

Claramente, ese día no tendría trabajo en el bar. No estaba preparado para pasarse toda la noche en ese sitio sin haber pegado el ojo, así que decidió confiar en la cafeína para mantenerse despierto. Estaba por prepararse un café cuando vio a Masami entrando a la cocina. 

— ¿Me preparas uno, por favor? 

— Seguro — Dijo el aludido, sacando otro pocillo de la alacena. 

— ¿Cómo vas a sobrevivir el día de hoy? — Le preguntó la mujer, sentándose en torno a la pequeña mesa en medio de la habitación. Ryo la miró —. ¿Te vas directo al bar desde aquí todos los días? 

— No, voy a mi casa a dormir un rato — Respondió, vertiendo el agua caliente en ambos pocillos. 

— Disculpa mi indiscreción hace unos momentos — Le dijo, agarrando la taza de café que Ryo le estaba entregando. 

— No hay nada de qué disculparse. 

— ¿Puedo verlo? — Le preguntó, mientras Ryo se sentaba frente a ella. 

— ¿Qué cosa? 

— Ese anillo. 

— Claro — Le dijo el aludido, entregándole el objeto. Masami lo examinó cuidadosamente con la mirada —. ¿Hay algo malo en él? — Dijo, mientras la mujer le devolvía el objeto. 

— No. Nada — Respondió —. Ah. Me olvidé el celular en la oficina — Recordó. 

— ¿Quiere que se lo vaya a buscar? — Preguntó Ryo —. Hoy tampoco vi que Masami-san haya podido sentarse siquiera un rato — Le dijo, levantándose de su asiento. 

— Por favor — Le pidió, con una sonrisa. El aludido asintió con la cabeza y salió de la cocina a toda marcha. Internamente, agradeció que automáticamente Masami hubiera recordado que no llevaba consigo el celular, ya que si preguntaba algo más acerca de su anillo, no iba a saber qué responder. Cuando regresó a la cocina, halló a Masami con el pocillo de café que él había estado bebiendo entre sus manos. 

— Eh… ¿Sucedió algo? 

— ¡Ah! ¡Regresaste! Toma — Le dijo, revolviendo el contenido de su taza —. Pensé que iba a enfriarse en lo que regresabas, así que me tomé el atrevimiento de ponerle un poco más de agua caliente. 

— Aquí tiene su celular — Musitó Ryo, agarrando aquella taza entre sus manos mientras él le entregaba su teléfono a Masami. 

— Muchas gracias. No sé qué haría sin él — Se sonrió la mujer, atesorando aquel aparato entre sus manos —. Cuando termines con el café, baja al salón, por favor. 

— Seguro — Dijo Ryo. Cuando quiso darse cuenta, Masami había dejado su café por la mitad y lo había dejado solo en la cocina —. Se ve que el día de hoy va a ser terrible para mí… 

 

Aunque las idas y vueltas en aquel lugar eran comparables a una noche con el bar lleno, por algún motivo, Ryo no podía soportarlo. Podía sentir que las luces artificiales sobre su cabeza lo enceguecían. 

— Nishikido-san, ¿te encuentras bien? — Se dio cuenta que era Suzuki quien le hablaba, pero no por haberla visto, sino, por haber oído su voz. El aludido asintió levemente con su cabeza, ya que al abrir la boca, no pudo pronunciar palabra alguna —. ¿Quieres ir a descansar? Tienes un trabajo por la noche, ¿no? 

— Sí, pero… 

— Ve a la entrada. Todavía falta que arreglemos un par de cosas allá — Le dijo la muchacha. Ryo se dio cuenta que su compañera había empezado a preocuparse por él. ¿Tan mal se veía? Pensó en ir con Eita y pedirle un trago que levantara su ánimo, pero no podía ponerse a beber en medio del trabajo. 

— Está bien — Dijo, accediendo a la petición hecha por la muchacha. Mientras más se acercaba a la entrada del salón, la sentía más lejos de lo que realmente estaba. En vez de pies, parecía que estaba arrastrando dos bloques de cemento. Se acercó a la mesa de entrada como pudo, pero llegó hasta el mantel, del cual tiró con fuerza al mismo tiempo que perdía el conocimiento.  


	4. Confrontación

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Accidentado, Ryo es despedido de Nagasawa Corp., aunque es Meisa quien intercede por él, enterándose el por qué de su despido. Así mismo, es la misma Meisa quien prácticamente obliga a Tadayoshi a que vaya a sincerarse con Ryo, y le diga lo que siente por él.

Tadayoshi entró corriendo a la recepción del hospital, sorprendiendo a la enfermera que estaba allí, con su accionar. 

— Nishikido Ryo-san llegó de urgencia, ¿dónde está? 

— Nishikido-san está en la habitación 313. 

— Muchas gracias — Así como llegó al edificio, llegó frente a los ascensores, pero al darse cuenta que éste no venía, optó por seguir corriendo escaleras arribas hasta llegar al tercer piso. Frente a la habitación de Ryo, encontró a Aya —. Disculpe, ¿usted es conocida de Ryo? — Le preguntó. 

— Sí, soy su amiga — Respondió la aludida, frunciendo el ceño.  

— Ah… Yo soy Okura Tadayoshi. 

— Ah — Musitó la muchacha, abrigándose con un saco que mantenía sobre su cuerpo con ambos brazos cruzados sobre su estómago —. Mi nombre es Oomasa Aya, soy compañera de Ryo en el bar. 

— Encantado — La saludó Tadayoshi, con una reverencia.  

— Mi jefe está por llegar — Le dijo, mirando el camino que él había hecho —. Fue a comprar algo caliente. 

— ¿Cómo está Ryo-chan? 

— No lo sé. Aunque ya está en su habitación, el doctor aún no ha salido. 

— Vine lo más rápido que pude. 

— No tenía por qué hacerlo.  

— Claro que tenía.  

Estaba por agregar algo más a su parlamento, pero la puerta de la habitación de Ryo abriéndose hizo que automáticamente ambos dirigieran su vista a la persona que salió de ella. 

— Doctor… 

— ¿Cómo está Ryo, doctor? — Le preguntó Aya.

— Nishikido-san ha sufrido una lesión en los nervios de su mano derecha. 

— ¿Qué…? — Susurró Tadayoshi. 

— Pudo cubrirse de la mayor parte de los cristales que cayeron encima suyo gracias a la mesa, pero, no pudo evitar que un fragmento quedara incrustado en su mano — Dijo el médico —. Lo siento mucho. 

— Espere — Lo detuvo Tadayoshi —. ¿Eso tiene cura?  

— Hay tipos de lesiones nerviosas en las que los nervios se curan solos, por decirlo de alguna forma, pero en este caso, sólo es posible salvarlo por medios quirúrgicos. 

— Lo pagaré. 

— Okura-san. 

— ¡Concrete ahora mismo una fecha para la operación! ¡Yo mismo la costearé! 

— ¡Okura-san! — Llamó su atención Aya —. Doctor, denos un momento, por favor — Sin esperar a que Tadayoshi reaccionara, Aya lo llevó unos pasos lejos del médico —. Okura-san, no lo haga. Ryo no va a permitir que usted le costee algo así. 

— Pero es por su bien. 

— El doctor dijo que sí o sí tiene que pasar por el quirófano para recuperar el nervio que quedó destrozado. Que lo haga ahora o dentro de dos meses, da igual, pero no haga cosas sin tener en cuenta el consentimiento de Ryo-chan. Por favor.  

La mirada de súplica de la muchacha impidió que Tadayoshi cumpliera con su cometido. Acto seguido, ambos miraron al médico y le dedicaron una reverencia. El hombre se despidió de ambos y se dirigió a su consultorio. 

— Ya he dado el diagnóstico — Le dijo a una persona sentada frente a su escritorio. 

— Muchas gracias — Aquella persona, que no era otra que Masami, se levantó y le extendió un fajo de billetes, el cual el hombre aceptó de no muy buen grado —. Y recuerde que cuento con usted para lo que necesite. 

— Seguro — Bufó el hombre, sentándose en su sillón. 

 

Eita regresó al tercer piso con una lata de café en cada mano. Se sorprendió al ver a Tadayoshi, pero no dijo nada, simplemente, se acercó a Aya y le entregó una lata. 

— Ten cuidado. Está caliente — Le dijo. 

— Gracias — Musitó la muchacha —. El doctor ya salió. 

— ¿Y? ¿Qué dijo? — Le preguntó, sentándose a su lado. 

— Hay que operar. De otra manera, no va a recuperarse. 

— Muy bien. Vamos a tener que trabajar el doble por él, Aya-chan. 

La aludida asintió con la cabeza. 

— Disculpa. Pero hace un momento dije que yo cubriría los gastos, ¿y estás diciendo eso? — Le recriminó Tadayoshi. 

— ¿Dijo eso? — Le preguntó Eita a Aya, quien volvió a asentir. Acto seguido, con movimientos lentos, se levantó y se paró frente a Tadayoshi —. La diferencia es que usted chasquea los dedos y tiene su puto dinero. En cambio, personas como Aya, Ryo y yo, tenemos que trabajar para conseguirlo. Y por sobre todo, y lo más importante, es que nosotros somos sus amigos. En cambio, usted, ¿qué es en la vida de Ryo? ¿Qué significa Ryo para usted? — Tantas palabras sólo taladraban la mente de Tadayoshi hasta llegar a su médula —. Ryo no me contó si pasó algo entre ustedes o no, pero no soy imbécil para no darme cuenta del profundo amor que siente por usted. Si conociera un poco a Ryo, se daría cuenta que él preferiría que nosotros hiciéramos ese esfuerzo por él a que usted le dé limosnas a cambio de… sexo ocasional — Eita mencionó las últimas palabras mirando a Tadayoshi de arriba abajo. 

— No es eso — Musitó el aludido —. Ryo-chan para mí es… Para mí él es…  

— Okura-san — Llamó Eita su atención —. ¿Por qué no va a su casa con su esposa y se va a descansar un rato? 

Tadayoshi dirigió su mirada a Aya, quien asintió con la cabeza una vez más.  

 

Aunque su cuerpo estuviera sentado frente al volante de su automóvil, sus manos no tenían la fuerza para buscar la llave en el bolsillo de su pantalón. Suspirando lastimosamente, sí pudo llevarlas a su rostro, cubriendo las lágrimas que empezaron a salir a borbotones de sus ojos.  

 

Meisa se sorprendió cuando vio a Suzuki cruzando la puerta de su oficina. Ya se había acostumbrado a avergonzar a Ryo cuando recurría a recuerdos de su vida escolar junto con Tadayoshi. 

— ¿Y Nishikido-kun? — Le preguntó. 

— Ah. ¿No lo sabe? Nagasawa-san lo despidió la semana pasada — Respondió la aludida, dejando la taza de café y el trozo de pastel que le había pedido, frente a la mujer. 

— ¿Que Masa-chan hizo qué? 

— Personalmente, no creo que haya sido culpa de Nishikido-san haberse desmayado — Opinó la muchacha un poco más para sus adentros, abrazando la bandeja que había estado llevando, a la altura de su pecho. 

— Gracias, Suzuki-san — Dijo Meisa, pensativa —. ¿Sabes si Masa-chan está en su oficina? 

— Eh… Sí. Está con Okura-san. 

Agradeciéndole la respuesta con un movimiento de cabeza, Meisa se levantó del sillón y salió de la oficina segundos más tardes que Suzuki, con una expresión de asco en el rostro al darle un sorbo al café. Definitivamente, Ryo tenía una mano especial para preparar bebidas. 

— Masa-chan — Llamó su atención al entrar a la oficina de Masami, golpeando la puerta después de haberla abierto —. ¿Podemos hablar… a solas? — Meisa agregó la última frase al ver en ese mismo lugar a Tadayoshi, quien se levantó. 

— Seguimos después — Dijo, con la voz quebrada, aclarándose luego la garganta. 

— Guau. ¿Pasaste una mala noche? — Le preguntó Meisa. 

— Dímelo a mí. Se la pasó deambulando toda la noche y tampoco me dejó dormir — Se quejó Masami. 

— ¿Quieres que pase después por tu oficina? 

— Si es para ayudarme con el trabajo — Casi le suplicó Tadayoshi, antes de irse. 

— ¿Qué necesitas Meisa? Estoy hasta el cuello de trabajo. 

— Así que echaste a Nishikido-kun — Le dijo la aludida, finalmente, apoyando ambas manos sobre el apoyacabezas de uno de los dos sillones frente a Masami. La mujer se sonrió y la miró. 

— ¿Qué? ¿Te habías encariñado con él? 

— ¿Probaste el café que prepara? 

Masami sonrió. 

— Sí, lo eché.  

— Pero él no tiene la culpa de haberse desmayado, Masa. Es normal, teniendo en cuenta que tiene dos trabajos, que se sienta cansado. 

— Debió haber pensando en eso antes de haber aceptado el empleo, ¿no lo crees? 

— Tampoco le dieron aviso de la fiesta por el aniversario de Nagasawa Corp. 

— ¿Que nadie le avisó? Meisa, es un simple empleado. 

— Hay algo más, ¿verdad? — Masami la miró —. Te conozco… A Tada y a ti, los conozco muy bien… 

Masami suspiró, dejó los papeles que estaba revisando y entrecruzó los dedos de sus manos sobre el escritorio, y apoyó sobre ellos su cabeza. 

— Sí lo hay. Tadayoshi me está engañando con alguien — Meisa se sorprendió por sus palabras. Después de aquella confesión, Masami volvió a prestar atención a lo que estaba haciendo antes de que ella entrara —. Pero, ¿sabes? Creo que me hiciste cambiar de opinión respecto a Nishikido-kun. Dice el dicho que es mejor tener al enemigo cerca, ¿no es así? — Agregó, con una sonrisa. 

— Espera, Masa, espera… ¿Estás diciendo que el amante de Tada es…? 

— ¿Por qué no se lo preguntas a él? 

— ¿Tú se lo preguntaste? 

— No. Pero así como tú nos conoces a nosotros, yo también lo conozco a él. Vamos, ¿qué esperas? Ve — Le dijo, dándose cuenta que sus palabras dejaron en shock a Meisa.  

Movilizada más por el bienestar de Tadayoshi que por las órdenes de Masami, Meisa salió de la oficina, encontrándose con su esposo camino a la de Tadayoshi. 

— Ey, hola, ¿no? — La saludó un hombre vestido de traje, con un corto cabello atado en una cola de caballo, mientras se sacaba los anteojos de sol y le dedicaba una sonrisa. 

— Ah… Hola — Dijo Meisa, acercándose a él y dándole un corto beso en los labios. 

— ¿Vengo en mal momento? — Le preguntó, al darse cuenta al instante de su expresión de preocupación. 

— Eh… Ve a mi oficina. En un rato voy para allá y te cuento — Le dijo, acariciando una de sus mejillas con el dorso de su mano.  

A diferencia de lo que había hecho cuando entró a la oficina de Masami, Meisa esta vez golpeó la puerta de la de Tadayoshi antes de entrar.  

— ¿Qué sucede? 

— ¿Mh? — Repreguntó Meisa, cerrando la puerta. 

— ¿Sucedió algo con Masami? Me pareció que estabas bastante seria cuando entraste a la oficina — Reconoció con una sonrisa forzada. 

— ¿Sabes que echó a Nishikido-kun?  

Tadayoshi la miró. Por algún motivo, se quedó un largo rato mirándola hasta responderle. 

— Sí. Lo sé — Respondió, suspirando. 

— ¿Sabes por qué? 

— Dice que por su culpa debió atrasarse el inicio de la fiesta. Por el tema de las copas. 

— ¿Y tú qué crees? 

— Que si hubiera sido su culpa, no estaría en el hospital con la mano inmóvil — Al darse cuenta de sus palabras, Tadayoshi miró a Meisa. 

— ¿Fuiste a verlo? 

— Sí… 

— ¿Qué le sucedió? 

— Eso es lo que dijo el doctor — Respondió Tadayoshi, jugando con un bolígrafo —. Que a menos que se opere, no va a recuperar la movilidad en su mano derecha… 

— Tú tampoco crees que lo hizo adrede, ¿verdad? — Tadayoshi la miró —. Suzuki me dijo que Nishikido-san estaba bien. Una hora antes del accidente, había ido a tomarse un café y todo. Él estaba más que dispuesto a pasar esa noche trabajando. 

— ¿Estás diciendo que alguien provocó ese accidente? 

— Tadayoshi… Voy a preguntarte algo, pero, por favor — Mientras hablaba, Meisa inclinó su cuerpo hacia adelante hasta alcanzar sus manos —…, por favor, necesito que seas sincero conmigo. 

— No voy a responderte, Meisa. Sé lo que me vas a preguntar y no voy a responderte. 

— ¿Por qué no? — Le preguntó, sonriendo, soltando sus manos y apoyando nuevamente su espalda contra el respaldo del sillón —. No se lo contaré a nadie, lo prometo. 

— Es que… ni siquiera a él se lo he dicho. 

— Entonces, ¿qué esperas? — Lo alentó, ocasionando que Tadayoshi se sorprendiera por sus palabras —. Ve a decírselo. 

— Pero… ¿Y el trabajo?  

— ¡Olvida el trabajo! Jin está en mi oficina, ahora lo voy a poner a trabajar a él también — Respondió agarrando las carpetas que Tadayoshi tenía frente a él. 

— ¿Y si me llaman? 

— Deja el celular en el piso. Y di, “¡Ops! Se me cayó”, cuando alguien pregunte.  

— Meisa… 

— Vete antes de que me arrepienta. ¡Y más vale que se lo digas, ¿eh?! 

Tadayoshi sonrió. A Meisa hasta le pareció que su semblante se iluminó.  

La mujer salió de la oficina sonriendo y entró del mismo modo a la suya. 

— ¿Por qué estás tan feliz? — Le preguntó Jin. 

— Te traigo trabajo. 

— Sí, por eso puedes estar feliz… Pero, antes, ¿sucedió algo malo? 

— ¿No me vas a retar? — Le preguntó la mujer, sentándose en su sillón. 

— ¿Qué hiciste? 

— Estoy ayudando a Tada a que engañe a Masa. 

Jin se sorprendió por su respuesta. 

— Bueno… Su relación nunca ha sido la de una pareja… normal. Pero… 

— No es sólo una aventura, Jin. Tada realmente ama a esa persona.  

 

No importaba cuántas personas llamaran a su puerta, cuántas más lo llamaran al teléfono de su casa o a su propio celular; éste último ya no tenía batería y se había apagado. No tenía fuerzas para levantarse y desconectar el aparato de la línea telefónica y no tenía forma alguna de impedir que llamaran a su puerta.  

Unos golpes sobre ésta lo quitaron de sus vacíos pensamientos. Al ver a su alrededor, no vio más que envoltorios de comida que pudo abrir con una sola mano, y un par de latas llenas que ni estrellándolas contra el piso pudo lograr abrir. Estaba destruido, literalmente. 

— ¿Ryo-chan? ¿Estás ahí? — Adentro, Ryo sonrió. Esa era la última voz que quería escuchar —. ¿Recuerdas que iba a venir a verte dos veces por semana, y un día del fin de semana por medio? Bueno… Es verdad que se me han pasado unos cuantos, pero… 

— Tu mujer no te dejó salir, ¿eh? — Dijo el aludido, para sí. 

— Quiero verte… Por favor. 

Aunque las palabras de Tadayoshi llegaron en un susurró, él pudo oírlas perfectamente. Ayudándose de su mano izquierda, se incorporó lentamente. Aunque sus piernas sí le respondían, lo que le impidió acercarse a la puerta fueron las lágrimas que, agolpadas en sus ojos, le impedían ver correctamente. Con mucho esfuerzo, giró la llave que estaba en la cerradura y abrió, no sin antes enjugarse los ojos con la manga.  

— ¿Qué quieres? — Le preguntó, sin siquiera mirarlo. 

— ¿Cómo estás? 

— Perfecto. Tengo una mano inútil, estoy discapacitado de por vida, pero, ¡estoy perfectamente! Oye, viniste a tener sexo conmigo, ¿no? Bueno, parece que tú vas a tener que hacer todo el trabajo duro — Estaba por cerrarle la puerta en la cara, a medida que hablaba y le dirigía aquellas palabras, pero su voz empezó a quebrarse rápidamente, y una vez más, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Los movimientos de Tadayoshi fueron más rápidos que los suyos y entró al departamento, abrazando su cuerpo contra la pared, con fuerza, impidiéndole escapar —. Déjame en paz… Vete de una maldita vez…  

— No lo haré… Porque te amo. Es porque te amo que estoy aquí. 

— Me accidenté hace una semana, ¿sabes? 

— No pude… 

— No pudiste escaparte de tu mujer, ¿no? — Le preguntó, mirándolo a los ojos. 

— No… es eso… Tenía que hacer algo antes de venir a verte…  

— Mentiroso — Susurró Ryo, intentando salir del agarre que Tadayoshi mantenía sobre su cuerpo. 

— No estoy mintiendo — Le dijo, entrelazando su mano izquierda a la mano derecha de Ryo, levantándola a la altura de sus labios y besando su dorso tiernamente. 

— Es doloroso… no poder sentir tus besos — Reconoció. 

— Pero el resto de tu cuerpo sí puede — Sonrió Tadayoshi, apoyando su frente sobre la suya. Ryo se dio cuenta que se ruborizó por lo que ladeó la cabeza para ambos lados —. Vamos — Le dijo, agarrándolo de la mano izquierda y haciéndolo entrar al living comedor. 

— ¿Q… Qué haces? 

— Te llevo al baño. ¿Hace cuánto no te duchas? — Ryo dejó conducirse por Tadayoshi hasta el cuarto de baño. Dejó que llenara la tina con agua caliente y esperar a que tuviera la temperatura correcta para que él se metiera. Acto seguido, se arremangó la camisa y lo miró —. ¿Qué esperas?  

— ¿Pretendes que me bañe contigo aquí? 

— Voy a ayudarte — Ryo lo miró de soslayo —. ¿Qué? Hablo en serio. No vas a poder bañarte con una sola mano, ¿no? 

— Me siento un bebé — Bufó Ryo, quitándose la ropa rápidamente, como podía. 

— Hazlo con más calma — Le pidió Tadayoshi, sentándose en el suelo —. No siempre estaré aquí para ayudarte. 

Haciendo caso a su pedido, Ryo se desvistió con más calma. Aunque dejó la ropa en el suelo, al menos, no la rompió en su afán de sacársela. Tadayoshi lo ayudó a meterse en la tina y fue él quien enjabonó sus cabellos, frotando las yemas de sus dedos contra el cuero cabelludo. 

— Gracias — Musitó Ryo, sintiendo la suave fricción de la esponja sobre su espalda. 

— De nada — Dijo Tadayoshi, sonriendo. 

Era ya caída la madrugada cuando, después de ordenar el desastre que Ryo había hecho con su hogar y cenar, el más alto estaba dándole un postre que compró. 

— ¿No vas a comer el tuyo? — Le preguntó Ryo. 

— Ahora lo como. Ahora preocúpate por tu propia alimentación. 

— ¿Qué vas a hacer después? — Curioseó, mirándolo de reojo. 

— Voy a quedarme aquí, contigo — Respondió, dándole un poco más de postre con la cuchara —. Oye, Ryo-chan, estaba pensando… Como no vas a querer que te dé dinero para que alguien venga a ayudarte… ¿Me dejas, al menos, traerte cosas que necesites? Voy a ir descontándotelo de tu sueldo en la empresa, ¿qué te parece?  

— Me parece bien. Pero no me molesta que vengas a ayudarme — Sonrió Ryo. 

— Yo voy a venir cada vez que pueda — Le dijo, besando sus labios con dulzura —. ¿Y el bar? ¿Cómo lo tomó Eita-san? 

— Aya me dijo que están ahorrando para ayudarme con la cirugía. 

— Lo sé — Dijo Tadayoshi, revolviendo el contenido del bowl que tenía entre sus manos, sin atreverse a mirar a Ryo —. Me dijeron que harían eso. 

— ¿Hablaste con ellos? 

— En el hospital. 

— Ah… 

— No es que yo no haya dicho que te ayudaría, pero… 

— Okura… No quiero deberte nada. Que estés aquí, conmigo, es más que suficiente. 

Su sincera mirada y sus palabras, lo hicieron sonreír. 

— Es verdad — Musitó —. Aya-san y Eita-san dijeron que no te conocía, Ryo-chan, y… es cierto…  

— Creo que… ambos hemos cambiado, ¿verdad? Aunque yo siempre fui obstinado, y no me gustaba que me regalaran cosas o me tuvieran lástima… Al fin y al cabo, creo que… Tú fuiste el que se olvidó de mí. 

— No es eso. Yo siempre pensé en ti, pero… Nunca pude… buscarte — Aquel silencio se estaba volviendo incómodo para ambos —. Ryo-chan…Ven conmigo… Quiero que vengas conmigo a un sitio. No quiero que lo tomes como un regalo. Era algo que te había pedido, ¿recuerdas?  

— ¿Eso de querer llevarme contigo a un lugar un fin de semana? 

— Sí, eso.  

— Fue un pedido, nada más. Por mí, está bien — Dijo Ryo, sonriendo —. ¿Vas a comer ese postre? Si no, yo lo haré… 

 

Se había quedado mirando su pacífico rostro dormido desde hacía cinco minutos o más. Simplemente, no podía dejar de hacerlo. Unió con la yema de sus dedos tres de la múltiple cantidad de lunares que estaban salpicados por su rostro, ocasionado que, entre quejidos, se moviera y despertara.  

— ¿A qué hora piensas levantarte? 

— No me molestes. No sonó la alarma todavía — Se quejó Tadayoshi, semidormido, sin siquiera abrir los ojos, cubriéndose la cabeza con las sábanas. 

— Pero, ¡yo sí estoy despierto! — Sonrió Ryo —. Vamos, levántate — Le ordenó, moviéndose en la cama —. Prepárame un café. 

Tadayoshi lo fulminó con la mirada, levantándose luego. 

— Cuando te cures, me las vas a pagar — Soltó, entrando al cuarto de baño. 

Lentamente, la sonrisa de Ryo se fue borrando. Girándose hasta quedar boca arriba en la cama, alzó su brazo derecho al techo e intentó cerrar la mano derecha con todas sus fuerzas pero ésta, no le respondía. Sonrió forzadamente. 

— Así van a ser las cosas, ¿eh? — Cuando Tadayoshi salió, encontró a Ryo de espaldas a él, dormido, por lo cual se recostó sigilosamente a su lado y besó su brazo, subiendo hasta su espalda y bajando por su columna vertebral —. ¡Me estás haciendo cosquillas! — Se quejó Ryo, girándose luego para estar frente a Tadayoshi. El más alto, en cambio, se quedó un tiempo prudencial mirándolo, intentando que su figura quedara grabada en su mente lo que le restaba de día y hasta poder volver a encontrarse con él —. ¿Qué sucede? — Le preguntó, al darse cuenta la expresión seria que tenía. 

— Nada. ¿No puedo sólo mirarte? — Le dijo, sonriéndole. 

— Debes ir a prepararte el desayuno. Vas a llegar tarde — Dijo Ryo, incorporándose un poco para alcanzar sus labios y atraparlos con los suyos. Pero Tadayoshi, tenía planes muy diferentes para su mañana. Sin permitir que Ryo se alejara, lo agarró de la cintura y lo atrajo hacia él, siendo Tadayoshi quien empezó con una sesión de profundos besos y estremecedoras caricias, pero cuando Ryo sintió que no podía sentir el tacto de su piel con su mano derecha, retrocedió —. Debes irte, no quiero que tengas problemas por mi culpa — Le dijo. 

— Está bien, está bien. Sólo si me haces compañía en el desayuno — Reclamó, besando sonoramente su cuello. 

— De acuerdo, de acuerdo — Sonrió Ryo, debido a las cosquillas que Tadayoshi generaba sobre su cuello. 

 

Esa mañana, Tadayoshi llegó con una resplandeciente sonrisa en el rostro, encontrándose con una no muy alegre Meisa llegando a su oficina. 

— ¿Mala noche?  

— La próxima vez que digas que estás en mi casa… Trata de avisarme a mí, no a mi marido — Le dijo la mujer —. Bueno, ¿y? ¿Se lo dijiste? 

— Sí. 

— ¿Y él que te dijo? 

— Eh… Nada, pero… Él ya me lo había dicho antes. 

— Eres tan lento para estas cosas… 

— Tadayoshi — Llamó Masami la atención de ambos, sin haber oído absolutamente nada de su conversación —. Tenemos una reunión en cinco minutos. 

— Ah, ya voy. Antes de eso, ¿puedo hablar de algo contigo? 

— Claro, vamos a la sala de reuniones — Le dijo la mujer, siendo seguida luego por Tadayoshi. Al entrar a la sala de reuniones, se sentó en su lugar usual y lo miró —. ¿Qué sucede? 

— ¿Cómo es eso que echaste a Ryo-chan? — Masami simplemente lo miró —. Meisa me comentó que lo hiciste. 

— ¿Te importa? 

— Por supuesto. Ryo es mi amigo, y contaba con este trabajo — Su oyente estaba por decirle algo, pero él se lo impidió —. Y no fue su culpa haberse agarrado del mantel de la mesa de entrada cuando se desmayó.  

— No lo justifiques, Tadayoshi. Si desde el primer momento sabía que no iba a cumplir con lo que se le pedía, no debió haber aceptado el trabajo. Ni siquiera para verte a lo lejos. 

— ¿Qué? — Ante su última frase, Tadayoshi sintió un sudor frío recorriéndole la espina dorsal, pero la entrada de los demás accionistas de la empresa salvaron a Masami. Tadayoshi se dio cuenta que debía sentarse al sentir la mirada de Meisa buscando la suya. 

— ¿Sucede algo? — Le preguntó su amiga. 

— No, nada — Respondió Tadayoshi, en forma nerviosa. 

— Lisiado como está… Nishikido-kun no va a servir para nada. 

Las duras palabas de Masami, hicieron que tanto Meisa como Tadayoshi se la quedaran mirando. Él estaba por decirle algo, pero Meisa llamó su atención y negó con la cabeza, dándole entender que, en ese lugar, lo mejor era que guardara silencio, y si tenía que decirle algo, que lo hiciera en otro sitio. 

 

— Entonces, ¿Okura-san se quedó cuidándote toda la noche y te trajo esta comida? — Le preguntó Aya a Ryo, en referencia a su refrigerador. 

— Síp — Respondió el aludido, masajeando su mano derecha, desde el comedor, sentado en el sillón y con las piernas cruzadas sobre la mesa ratona.  

— ¿Y te dijo que iba a descontártelo de tu paga? — Agregó, volviendo desde la cocina con un par de vasos con agua. 

— Síp. 

— ¿Y crees que sigas manteniendo el trabajo cuando regreses? ¿No dijiste que sospechas que la esposa sabe algo? 

— No estoy del todo seguro, y tampoco hablé demasiado con Nagasawa-san. 

— Y siendo tu jefa, tampoco fue a verte al hospital o vino aquí. Okura-san lo hizo, pero no por ser tu superior — El timbre sonó, interrumpiendo las palabras de Aya —. ¿Quieres que vaya a abrir? 

— Por favor — Le pidió su amigo, con una sonrisa. Cuando Aya regresó, a quien Ryo vio llegar fue Meisa, poniéndose de pie de un salto —. ¡Ah! Meisa-san…  

— Eh… Yo… tengo que irme de todos modos — Dijo Aya, agarrando el bolso que había llevado consigo —. Nos vemos luego, Ryo-chan. 

— Envíale mis saludos a Eita. 

— Traje un pastel, espero que podamos compartirlo — Dijo Meisa. 

— Ah… Sí… Sí, sí, claro — Dijo Ryo, reaccionando poco a poco mientras iba a la cocina, seguido de Meisa y ponía a calentar algo de agua. 

— Discúlpame por no haber venido antes. He estado con mucho trabajo últimamente. 

— No se tendría que haber molestado — Le agradeció Ryo, abriendo la caja donde estaba el pastel que Meisa le había llevado. 

— Te manejas bastante bien — Le dijo la mujer, sorprendida por eso. 

— Ah… No se crea. Mi caligrafía es un desastre, pero con la izquierda… 

Meisa rió. 

— Nishikido-kun, a decir verdad, esta no es sólo una visita como superior tuya. Quiero que consideres esta visita como la de una amiga — Ryo se dio cuenta en su mirada a qué se estaba refiriendo. 

— ¿Okura se lo contó? 

— No fue Tada exactamente. 

— Nagasawa-san lo sabe, ¿no es cierto? 

— Me temo que sí. Tada no se lo dijo, ella se dio cuenta sola. 

— Ya veo. 

— Iba a echarte de la empresa, pero cuando fui a reclamarle que no lo hiciera… Me lo dijo… Lo amas, ¿verdad? — Ryo la miró —. A Tada. 

— Con toda mi alma — Reconoció Ryo, sintiendo que se aliviaba de una carga sobre sus hombros al soltar esas palabras. 

— Yo no lo diré nada a Masa, pero sólo vine a decirte esto a ti: voy a ayudarlos, siempre y cuando no tenga que traicionar lo que me confían mis amigos. ¿Estarás bien sólo con eso? 

— Por supuesto — Agradeció el muchacho, apagando el fuego que seguía haciendo hervir el agua —. Ahora… si sostiene la taza mientras yo bato el café… 

— Por ese café, ¡daría hasta mi vida! 

Ryo sonrió.  

 

Masami llegó junto a su esposo a su casa. Estiró sus brazos apenas entró a su hogar. 

— Bienvenidos — Dijo el ama de llaves, agarrando los abrigos de ambos. 

— Gracias — Dijo Tadayoshi. 

— ¿Me haces unos masajes? — Le pidió Masami a su esposo cuando su ama de llaves se fue.  

— Tengo trabajo acumulado. No tengo tiempo — Se negó Tadayoshi, dirigiéndose a su estudio. 

— Bien que si Nishikido-kun te lo pide, irías corriendo, ¿no es así? — El aludido detuvo sus pasos abruptamente y se giró para mirarla —. ¿Qué? ¿Acaso estoy mintiendo?  

Estaba por subir las escaleras hasta su cuarto, pero su esposo agarró con fuerza su brazo. Masami, sorprendida por su acción, lo miró. 

— Si vas a decir algo, dilo. 

— ¿Tú no tienes nada para decirme? 

— Tengo un amante — Le respondió —. Es Ryo. 

— Lo sé. Me ofendes si crees que soy una estúpida que no se da cuenta de las cosas — Le dijo, zafándose de su agarre —. Déjame decirte que estás muy equivocado si piensas que voy a permitir que vuelva a poner un pie en la empresa — Lo desafió, mirándolo seriamente. 

— Yo no te pedí que lo hicieras. Fue Meisa — Ante sus palabras, Masami subió sus escaleras —. Pero si no lo haces, Ryo puede denunciarte, ¿sabes? No puedes despedir a ningún empleado que esté amparado por un accidente laboral. Porque eso fue lo que le sucedió, ¿verdad? 

Su oyente, quien se había quedado de pie en medio de la escalera, no respondió, y siguió subiendo los escalones que la separaban de su habitación.  

Tadayoshi suspiró sonoramente, antes de dirigirse al living y sentarse. Era la primera vez que enfrentaba a Masami; antes, no había tenido necesidad de hacerlo, pero por defender a Ryo, dejaría su cobardía a un lado y sacaría fuerzas de lo más profundo de su alma. 

 


	5. Declaración de guerra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tadayoshi cumple su pedido de robarle a Ryo un fin de semana. Aunque no muy lejos de sus problemas, crean un lugar sólo para ellos dónde logran olvidarse momentáneamente de los problemas que lo rodean y que, al regresar, se multiplican incontables veces más.

Había recibido un mensaje de Tadayoshi dándole una dirección e indicándole que llegara a ese lugar después de las dos de la tarde. Pero, cuando llegó, chequeó tres veces si esa era la dirección correcta. 

La imponente fachada del edificio con sus dos leones guardianes en la entrada, lo inhibieron aún más. 

— Señor, ¿es esta la dirección correcta? — Le preguntó el chofer del vehículo. 

— Ah… Sí… Eso creo — Murmuró Ryo, sacando algo de dinero de su billetera —. Aquí tiene. 

— Muchas gracias. Buenas tardes. 

— Buenas… tardes — Dijo, viendo que la puerta que él estaba por abrir, ya había sido abierta por un empleado del lugar —. Gracias — Le dijo al muchacho, quien le dedicó una reverencia. 

— ¿Llevo su bolso?  

— No, no, no. No hay problema — Dijo Ryo. Hasta que entró al hotel y llegó a la recepción, sintió todas las miradas posándose sobre él. Y no era para menos teniendo en cuenta su vestimenta casual —. Disculpe — Llamó la atención de la recepcionista —. Quizás esté en un error, pero… Okura Tadayoshi-san… es posible que me esté esperando. 

No sabía cómo expresarse, pero al ver el rápido tipeo de la recepcionista, se dio cuenta que había alcanzado a comprender sus palabras. 

— Okura-san lo está esperando en el piso 23. Un botones llevará su equipaje. 

— Ah, no se preocupe. Puedo llevarlo… por mí mismo. 

Se dio cuenta que había tartamudeado sin querer, y no era para menos. Tadayoshi lo había citado en el hotel The Peninsula Tokyo, uno de los hoteles más caros del país. Tras preguntarle a un botones dónde estaban los ascensores, subió al mismo, donde otro empleado lo esperaba, al lado del tablero. 

— ¿A qué piso lo llevo, señor? 

— Al 23, por favor — Respondió, acomodando la tira del bolso sobre su hombro. Podía ver, a través del reflejo que le devolvía el espejo, lo nervioso que estaba. 

— Piso 23 — Dijo el botones, mientras las puertas del ascensor se abrían. Ryo estaba por salir huyendo, pero recordó que debía darle propina. Saco varios billetes arrugados y se los extendió al muchacho que aceptó el gesto, sorprendido. 

Si había quedado deslumbrado con la entrada del hotel y su recepción, lo quedó aún más con la habitación a la cual había llegado. Claro que tampoco era una habitación, eso era un piso entero. Llegó a una de las ventanas, quedado embelesado viendo los jardines del Palacio Imperial. 

— Bienvenido — Lo saludó Tadayoshi, abrazándolo por detrás y haciendo que Ryo saltara en su lugar —. ¿Te asusté? — Le preguntó, sonriendo. 

— ¿Qué es esto? 

— Te dije que quería que guardaras un fin de semana para mí, ¿o no?  

— Sí, pero… ¿Esto? 

— Quiero que sea especial. Que sólo seamos nosotros dos. Dame tu celular — Le dijo, entregándole él su propio aparato. 

— Y ahora, ¿qué?  

— Apágalo — Le respondió, apagando el celular de Ryo —. Con esto nos aseguraremos de prestar atención sólo a las necesidades del otro. 

— Reitero que esto es demasiado… El botones me miró con una cara… 

— Está acostumbrado a recibir dólares, no yenes. 

— La próxima vez, dime y voy a cambiar algunos al banco — Bromeó, extendiéndole su teléfono nuevamente —. Aquí tienes.

— Muy bien — Dijo Tadayoshi, girando el cuerpo de Ryo para mirarlo.

— ¿Y… ahora qué haremos?

— ¿Bañarnos juntos y almorzar algo?

— ¿Bañarnos juntos? ¿En serio?

— No vas a poner esa cara cuando veas la tina — Entrelazando su mano a la izquierda suya, lo arrastró hasta el cuarto de baño. Ryo sonrió. Desde su accidente, Tadayoshi siempre intentaba buscar que sintiera algo, sabía que aunque fuera lo más remoto, serviría para algo. Efectivamente, Ryo se quedó atónito apenas entró. Había un espejo frente al otro, a ambos lados, a pasos de la tina que descansaba dentro de un soporte hecho con mármol. Debajo de los espejos un pequeño armario de madera oscura era coronado por una gruesa capa de mármol blanco —. Te lo dije — Declaró Tadayoshi, viendo la expresión de su amante.

— Esto es…

— Esto no es nada.

Quiso quejarse, pero el simple hecho de sentirlo cerca, se lo impedía. Por un momento, quiso olvidar que era casado, que quizás había perdido la movilidad de su mano izquierda por el capricho de estar a su lado, pero al ver que en el dedo anular de Tadayoshi estaba el anillo que él había comprado cuando eran estudiantes, lo logró. Sonrió sinceramente y lo logró. Al menos por dos días, debía hacerlo.

Aunque el baño había empezado estando sentados uno frente al otro, fue Ryo quien terminó haciendo espuma con las sales de baño y estuviera a punto de ahogar a Tadayoshi por un juego de manos. Terminó sentado con sus manos entrelazadas a Tadayoshi, entre sus piernas, imposibilitado de escapar.

— ¿Vas a tenerme así mucho tiempo?

— ¿Tienes hambre?

— El agua se está enfriando…

— Te calentaré con mi amor — Le dijo, besando su hombro.

— Ya suéltame…

— ¿Te sonrojaste?

— ¡Por supuesto que no!  

— Sí, lo hiciste. Sé cuando te sonrojas.

Tadayoshi soltó el agarre sobre las manos de Ryo, aprovechando éste para girarse un poco y que vea, que aunque lo haya negado, sus mejillas sí eran parecidas a dos tomates.

— Okura… Dímelo…

— ¿Qué cosa?

— Tú lo sabes…

— No, no lo sé — Respondió, con una sonrisa pícara, mientras masajeaba la mano izquierda de Ryo —. ¿Qué quieres que te diga?

— Que me amas…

— Dilo tú primero — Pidió el más alto. Ryo resopló.

— Te amo — Musitó.

— ¿Qué? No te oí.

— Dije que te amo.

— Yo también.

— También, ¿qué?

Tadayoshi suspiró, sonriendo. Sostuvo el rostro de Ryo entre sus manos y lo miró a los ojos.

— Yo también te amo, Ryo-chan.

Almorzaron algo ligero y se quedaron en los sillones del living hablando cosas triviales, admirando el paisaje que se alzaba frente a sus ojos. Ni siquiera se dieron cuenta que se quedaron dormidos. Ryo se despertó sobresaltado al sentir la suavidad de las sábanas y la frazada que cubrían su cuerpo en vez del cuerpo de Tadayoshi. Se percató que su mano izquierda estaba entrelazada a la suya.

— ¿Por qué…? — Se preguntó.

— Por qué, ¿qué? — Le preguntó Tadayoshi, recién despierto.

— ¿Realmente crees que voy a recuperarme de un día para el otro? — Le dijo, en referencia a la sensibilidad de su mano.

Tadayoshi suspiró y lo atrajo hacia él hasta poder alcanzar su frente con los labios y darle un dulce beso.

— No lo sé… Pero quisiera creer eso. Sabes que si por mí fuera, le diría a Masami que te pagara la operación.

— ¿Nagasawa-san?

Al haber hablado demás, Tadayoshi cerró los ojos con fuerza y se mordió el labio inferior.

— Olvida lo que dije.

— No.

— Ryo-chan, olvídalo.

— No, no. Tú trajiste a tu esposa a la conversación, ¿por qué? ¿Qué tiene que ver ella en todo esto? — Le preguntó, ya sentado en la cama.

— Con Meisa… sospechamos que ella tuvo algo que ver.

— ¿Qué?

— No iba a decírtelo, pero… Ryo-chan…, Masami ya sabe lo nuestro.

Ante sus palabras, Ryo no sabía cómo sentirse. Atinó por suspirar, mirando la nada.

— ¿Desde cuándo?

— Mira, no lo sé, pero…

— ¿Esto es el final?

— No, por supuesto que no — Le dijo Tadayoshi, sentándose a su lado.

— Entonces, ¿quieres que vuelva a la empresa y le diga, ‘hola, soy el amante de su esposo’?

— En teoría…, estás despedido — Ryo lo miró sorprendido.

— Deberías hacer una especie de advertencia antes de decir esas cosas…

— No vamos a permitirlo.

— ¿Vamos? ¿Quiénes?

— Meisa también lo sabe, y no está de acuerdo en lo que está haciendo Masami.

— ¿Tú que harás? ¿Cuando Nagasawa-san te pida el divorcio?

— No lo sé — Respondió Tadayoshi, suspirando. Ryo se lo quedó mirando. Pensó que le diría que se separaría, que iría con él adonde sea, que serían felices en cualquier lugar, pero no lo hizo. Eso lo hizo sentir como lo que era: un amante que tenía las horas contadas. Volvió al encierro de las cálidas sábanas, dándole la espalda —. ¿Vas a dormir?

— Sí, tengo sueño.

— No lo harás — Le dijo Tadayoshi, girando su cuerpo para dejarlo boca arriba. Presionado un botón del control remoto sobre la mesa de noche, iluminó la habitación en forma tenue, sólo para verse ellos dos. Cuando quiso quejarse, Ryo sintió sus labios siendo acaparados por los de Tadayoshi y sus manos a ambos lados de su cabeza entrelazadas a las suyas. Pese a todo, lo amaba demasiado. Había aceptado su rol en la relación, pero sabía que a quien más afectaría que Masami supiera todo, en realidad era a Tadayoshi. Aunque quería preguntarle mil cosas que rondaban por su mente, sus besos, sus palabras de amor, sus promesas de eternidad, esfumaban todas y cada una de ellas para quedar él en su cabeza y en su corazón.

En el bar de Eita, su teléfono celular sonó, llamando su atención. Insultó a quien sea que lo estaba llamando, ya que estaba parado haciendo mucho equilibrio sobre una de las banquetas para cambiar el foco de una de las lámparas.

— ¡Aya! ¡¿Puedes hacerme un favor?! — Llamó a su compañera, que estaba acomodando la vajilla en la parte trasera.

— ¡Ya voy! — Exclamó, apareciendo detrás de la barra a los pocos segundos —. ¿Qué sucede?

— ¿Podrías atender esa llamada por mí?

— Claro — Dijo la muchacha, secándose las manos sobre el delantal alrededor de su cintura —. ¿Diga?

— “ _¿Eita-kun?_ ”

— Eita está ocupado en estos momentos, ¿quién lo necesita?

— “ _¿Podrías decirle que lo estoy esperando en la puerta del bar?_ ”

— Eh… Claro — Respondió Aya, mirado al aludido, mientras él le hacía una seña para saber con quién estaba hablando.

— “ _Muchas gracias_ ”, le dijeron al otro lado de la línea, antes de cortar.

— ¿Quién era? — Preguntó Eita, bajándose de la banqueta y dejándola en su sitio.

— Una mujer. Dijo que te está esperando en la puerta.

— ¡Ah! ¡Lo olvidé! — Dijo el aludido, cruzando la barra para cambiarse.

— ¿Estás saliendo con alguien y no me dijiste nada? — Le preguntó la muchacha, haciéndose apenas hacia atrás —. ¡Eita!

— ¿Acaso tengo que hacerlo? — Le dijo, saliendo de la habitación —. Cierras tú, ¿de acuerdo? — Agregó, bajando las escaleras —. ¡Y esta noche quiero que vengas temprano para abrir! — Llegó al pequeño pasillo que lo separaba de la entrada, cruzó la puerta y saltó hacia el automóvil que lo estaba esperando —. Lo siento mucho — Le dijo a la mujer que lo observaba con una sonrisa.

— No hay problema. Hoy tengo todo el día para estar contigo.

La mujer apoyó ambos brazos sobre la ventanilla baja y asomó la cabeza. Eita se inclinó un poco para darle un sonoro beso en los labios, haciéndola sonreír.

— Me siento afortunado al oír esas palabras.

— Bueno, sube, sino me arrepentiré.

Eita sonrió y dio la media vuelta para subirse al asiento del acompañante.

 

El aroma a café penetraba cada poro de su piel. Adormilado, y algo molesto por haberse encontrado con la luz del radiante sol cuando abrió los ojos, Tadayoshi llegó hasta la cocina, arrastrando los pies. Se dio cuenta que, pese a haberlo ayudado a no depender de nadie hasta su recuperación, aún le costaba hacer cosas comunes como, por ejemplo, prepararle el desayuno. Se mordió el labio inferior, como si esa acción fuera a apaciguar el deseo de abrazarlo con todas las fuerzas y llevarlo a la rastra al primer centro médico especializado en neurocirugía.

— ¿Te ayudo?

Sintiendo que el corazón le saltó hasta la garganta, Ryo lo miró. Estaba apoyado contra el umbral, de brazos cruzados.

— ¿Recién te despertaste? — Le preguntó, con una sonrisa, conociendo de antemano la respuesta.

— Es culpa de alguien que está preparando cierta comida del día.

— ¿Me ayudas? — Le pidió, avergonzado.

— Claro — Dijo Tadayoshi, acercándose a él y terminando de ultimar los detalles sobre aquella bandeja —. ¿Adónde quieres que la lleve?

— A la cama.

— Está bien, está bien.

Ambos regresaron a la habitación. Ryo se lanzó sobre la cama y recibió con alegría una tostada que Tadayoshi quería darle en la boca.

— ¿Qué sucede? — Le preguntó el más bajo, al reparar la extraña expresión de lástima que se había dibujado en el rostro de Tadayoshi.

— Quiero que te cures. Eso es todo.

— Pronto lo haré. No tienes de qué preocuparte — Le dijo, sonriendo.

Tadayoshi se acercó para limpiar unas migas que habían quedado sobre sus comisuras con su dedo pulgar.

— Realmente me gustaría poder ayudarte más.

— Lo estás haciendo. Haberme traído hasta aquí, que me dejes compartir este tiempo contigo… Eso es más que suficiente, Okura.

— ¿Adónde quieres vivir?

— ¿Eh? — Preguntó, después de beber rápidamente un sorbo de café, sorprendido por su pregunta.

— ¿Qué te parece Bali? Tiene unas playas hermosas.

— ¿No crees que estás pensando demasiado a futuro? Al menos espera a que me recupere… Si es alguna vez lo hago… Y si te separas de tu esposa…

— Ryo-chan… No es tan fácil…

— Entonces, ¿por qué dices algo como lo de Bali con tanta facilidad? Es porque puedes hacerlo. Si puedes dejar atrás tu vida y empezar desde cero conmigo en un lugar tan lejano como Bali…, puedes separarte de Nagasawa-san.

— Lo siento. No debí haber traído este tema — Se disculpó Tadayoshi, después de casi medio minuto.

— La próxima vez… piensa dos veces lo que vas a decir.

 

Días más tarde, Ryo decidió pasar por el lugar de trabajo de sus amigos. Sentía que cada día que pasaba, perdía un poco de energía, así que pensó en ayudarlos en lo que pudiera. Se dio cuenta que frente a la entrada había un camión de mudanza. Quiso husmear el contenido del camión, pero sabía que Aya le diría quién sería el nuevo inquilino o quien se estaba yendo del lugar.

Grande fue su sorpresa al darse cuenta que quien se estaba yendo era Eita, quien lo saludó con una media sonrisa.

— Eita…

— Ryo-chan. Hola. ¿Cómo estás?

— Bien… Pero… ¿Qué significa esto? ¿Qué está sucediendo?

— Nadie vino al bar desde que tú te accidentaste — Ryo lo miró con el ceño fruncido —. Y tú que pensabas que la gente no te tomaba en cuenta.

— Porque presiento que me estás mintiendo.

Eita suspiró, sonriendo.

— Sí es cierto que la clientela ha disminuido considerablemente.

Ryo no podía creer ni lo que estaba oyendo, ni lo que estaba viendo: parte de lo que sentía era también su hogar, estaba siendo desmantelado por completo.

— Y…, ¿adónde vas a dejar las cosas?

— Por ahora, en casa. También le pedí a Aya que se quedara con algunas cosas.

— Lo siento mucho…

Eita se lo quedó mirando unos instantes, y suspiró.

— Ve a lo de Aya. Le dije que te diera lo que juntamos para ti. Algo es algo — Reconoció, hincándose de hombros —. Si sabes administrarlo bien…

Ryo tenía miles de sentimientos encontrados. Pero la gratitud terminó apoderándose de él y, debido a que su ex-jefe estaba al otro lado de la barra, retrocedió unos pasos y le dedicó una profunda reverencia.

— Muchas gracias.

 

Conocía a Aya, y sabía que si tardaba en abrir, había sido porque estaba realmente cansada. Aún así, siguió tocando el timbre, hasta que la puerta se abrió abruptamente, dándole paso a una recién despierta Aya.

— ¿Qué quieres? — Le preguntó a Ryo, con muy mal humor.

— Vine a saludarte, ¿no puedo? — Repreguntó el aludido, entrando a su departamento —. ¿Puedo pasar?

— Ya estás dentro — Dijo la muchacha, rascándose los cabellos mientras cerraba la puerta —. ¿Quieres tomar algo?

— No, está bien — Respondió Ryo, siguiéndola hasta la cocina —. ¿Así que los clientes dejaron de ir?

Mientras estaba poniendo agua en la cafetera, la dueña del lugar, detuvo sus movimientos apenas segundos y miró a su invitado con los ojos abiertos como platos.

— ¿Eso te dijo Eita?

— ¿Eh? ¿Cómo que ‘eso te dijo Eita’?

Aya esperó a prender la cafetera hasta, tranquilamente, llegar frente a Ryo.

— Sé que no debo meterme en esto, pero… No fue por eso que Eita está cerrando.

— ¿Entonces? — Preguntó Ryo, con el ceño fruncido —. ¿Qué sucedió?

— La mujer de tu amante lo amenazó.

— ¿Qué…? — Musitó, sin creer en sus palabras.

— Dio la casualidad que estaba escuchando su conversación, sino, no lo sabría; pero sí, fue por eso. Ella le dijo que si no te echaba, tendría que despedirse del bar — Se acercó a una larga cajonera que separaba la cocina del comedor y sacó de uno de los cajones un pequeño sobre color madera, el cual le entregó a Ryo —. Ya sabes cuál fue el resultado.

Ryo se quedó mirando el sobre que le estaba siendo extendido. Luego miró a Aya.

— Devuélvele eso a Eita.

— ¿Qué?

— Que se lo devuelvas — Reiteró, saliendo de la cocina.

— ¡¿Adónde vas?! — Lo que recibió por respuesta fue el sonido de la puerta del departamento cerrándose de un golpe.

 

No supo si había llegado allí por obra del demonio, pero agradeció que los guardias lo hayan dejado entrar. Llegó al último piso y preguntó dónde estaba. Estaba en medio de una reunión. Todos estarían ahí, pero ya no podía dar marcha atrás. Al menos, no después de todo lo que había acontecido. Entró como un rayo y se acercó a Masami.

— Escúchame una cosa. Puedes meterte todo lo que quieras conmigo, pero con mi familia y mis amigos, no te metas — Le dijo. A diferencia del resto de los presentes, a Masami no parecía sorprenderle su presencia allí.

— Ese es Nishikido-kun — Le susurró Meisa a su esposo, quien estaba sentado a su lado, y asintió con la cabeza a sus palabras.

— No sé de qué hablas, Nishikido-kun — Dijo Masami, después de lo que pareció una eternidad —. Y creo que este no es un buen momento para hablar…

— Te hablo de Eita. Lo hiciste cerrar el bar porque no me despidió.

— Realmente no sé de qué hablas — Reiteró, con una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro.

Meisa se dio cuenta que Tadayoshi no iba a reaccionar, así que, si ella no lo hacía, Ryo sería capaz de golpear a Masami ahí mismo, y no le convenía dejarse llevar por el impulso, aunque tuviera sus razones. Al darse cuenta de esto, se puso de pie, llamando la atención de todos.

— Nishikido-kun, ¿por qué no me acompañas a comprar ese pastel de manzanas de la cafetería que está en la esquina? — Le preguntó, con una sonrisa.

El aludido se sorprendió por sus palabras. Antes de poder ser capaz de reaccionar y aceptar o rechazar su propuesta, estaba siendo arrastrado fuera de la oficina.

— Bueno… Volviendo a lo que estábamos hablando — Dijo el sujeto que había estado haciendo una exposición hasta que Ryo irrumpió.

— Masami… ¿Qué hiciste? — Le preguntó Tadayoshi, pero lo único que obtuvo por respuesta fue una rápida mirada y una sonrisa de su parte.

— Así que Masa hizo eso — Dijo Meisa, devorando un trozo de pastel, sentada junto con Ryo, en torno a una de las mesas de la cafetería.

— Sí — Respondió Ryo.

— ¿Cómo les fue en el viaje?

— ¿Eh…?

— Tada me contó algo.

— Fue… hermoso…

— Tu cara se ilumina cuando hablas de él — Ryo la miró —. Y la suya también se ilumina cuando habla de ti.

— Pero lo nuestro… es imposible…

— A Masa se le pasará. Es sólo cuestión de paciencia.

— Mientras más lo pienso… No sé hasta donde sería capaz de llegar para evitar que estemos juntos…

— Bueno… Casi te mata — Ryo sonrió ante su apreciación —… ¿Cómo va eso? — Preguntó, en referencia a su mano.

— Exactamente igual — Respondió, mirando su palma izquierda, intentando con todas sus fuerzas mover aunque sea un dedo, pero le fue imposible.

— Aunque no te sirva de nada…, como su amiga…, me disculpo por sus acciones.

— Usted no tiene que hacerlo. Es ella la que debe disculparse. Pero, ¿sabe algo? Más que conmigo, debería disculparte con Eita y con Aya, por haberlos dejado sin trabajo — Cuando levantó la vista, Ryo se dio cuenta que Meisa se lo había quedado mirando —. ¿Qué sucede…?

— ¿Te gustaría trabajar como asistente?

— ¿Eh?

— Mira, la verdad es que Jin quiere interiorizarse un poco con la empresa, ya que tiene pensado comprar un par de acciones, y necesito a alguien que sea una especie de intermediario.

— ¿Y Nagasawa-san…?

— Es mi decisión, no la suya.

— No quiero que tenga problemas con ella.

— No los tendré, no te preocupes. ¿Y bien? ¿Qué me dices? ¿Aceptas? — Preguntó la mujer, con una amplia sonrisa.

— Supongo que no me queda otra…

— ¡Genial! Déjame avisarle a Jin que voy a tardar un poco en regresar…

— ¿Por qué?

— No piensas aparecer así vestido, ¿no? Le estás declarando la guerra a Masa, muchacho — Dijo, riendo luego.

 

Cuando entraron a la sala de reuniones, después de que Meisa golpeara suavemente la puerta, como correspondía, los ojos volvieron a posarse sobre Ryo. Él no podía creer el cambio que generaba una buena marca de ropa y un paseo por la peluquería.

— Disculpen la tardanza. ¿Ya se van? — Le preguntó al hombre que estaba de pie sobre uno de los extremos de la mesa.

— La reunión ha terminado.

— Ah. Siéntense un momento, por favor. No les quitaré mucho tiempo — Pidió. Los presentes se miraron, sin comprender y quienes estaban de pie, volvieron a sentarse —. Antes que nada, les pido disculpas por el incidente que debieron presenciar. Este muchacho es bastante impulsivo — Reconoció, palmeando al hombro de Ryo con una sonrisa —. Como saben, mi esposo está interesado en comprar algunas acciones de Nagasawa Corp., pero necesitamos un intermediario que esté en contacto con él y el resto de los activos de la empresa. ¿Y quién mejor que Nishikido-kun? Que ya está empapado del manejo de la misma.

— ¿Por servir café? — Atacó Masami. Los presentes la miraron por unos segundos y volvieron su mirada a Meisa.

— Estoy segura que puede desempeñarse perfectamente en su puesto. Además, yo no dije que lo dejaría solo. Estará bajo mi supervisión hasta que yo crea que esté listo.

— Creo que esto debe ser puesto a votación — Dijo Masami, mirando aleatoriamente a algunos de los presentes, quienes asintieron.

— Me parece bien — Dijo Meisa, cruzándose de brazos, con una sonrisa triunfal. Jin lanzó una corta carcajada que cubrió con su mano —. Quienes no estén de acuerdo con la contratación de Nishikido-kun, levanten la mano — Para sorpresa de Masami, sólo ella fue la que levantó la mano. Al darse cuenta de eso, giró lentamente la cabeza a su izquierda, donde estaba sentado Tadayoshi, pero él no la miró —. Ahora, los que estén de acuerdo en la contratación de Nishikido-kun —

A diferencia de lo sucedido anteriormente, la decisión fue unánime y todos, incluso Tadayoshi y hasta Jin, que conocía a Ryo por lo que su esposa le había contado, levantaron la mano —. Bienvenido, Nishikido-kun.

— Gra… Gracias — Dijo el aludido, sintiendo la presión que le generaría tener que encontrarse con Masami todos los días.

Tal y como Meisa le había dicho: su regreso a la empresa, significaba la guerra.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La fachada del edificio que dice Ryo es [esta](https://media-cdn.tripadvisor.com/media/photo-s/07/58/67/35/hotel-front-entrance.jpg).  
> Y visitando el siguiente link (<http://tokyo.peninsula.com/en/room-types/peninsula-suite>) pueden tener una amplia idea de cómo era el piso dónde estaban Tatsu y Ryo :) (también entrando a la parte de fotos de la página [Trip Advisor](http://www.tripadvisor.com.ar/Hotel_Review-g1066443-d580687-Reviews-The_Peninsula_Tokyo-Chiyoda_Tokyo_Tokyo_Prefecture_Kanto.html#photos), aunque acá están mezcladas todas las habitaciones, vale la pena para embellecer la vista xD)


	6. Incertidumbre

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tadayoshi decide separarse de Masami, pero ciertas posibles circunstancias van a impedir que siquiera lo diga en voz alta. Por su parte, Ryo, volviendo a formar parte de Nagasawa Corp., más que acercarse a Tadayoshi, parece alejarse cada vez más.

Ryo siguió a Jin y Meisa a su oficina. Apenas entraron, Jin se rió a carcajadas.

— ¡Lo siento! Pero no pude contenerme cuando vi que sólo Masami levantó la mano. ¡Se veía tan segura de sí misma! — Dijo, sentándose en uno de los dos sillones frente al escritorio.

— Le salió el tiro por la culata. Técnicamente, tengo razón en lo que dije. Ryo ya conoce parte del manejo de la empresa, contratar a alguien nuevo, significaría tener que explicarle todo el asunto desde cero.

— Pero no fue sólo por eso que lo hiciste…, ¿no? — Preguntó Jin, apoyando su mejilla sobre una de sus manos.

— Mhh… Siéntate, Nishikido-kun — Le pidió Meisa, sonriendo, intentando escapar de la pregunta hecha por su esposo.

— ¡Respóndeme! — Dijo Jin, entre risas, mientras Ryo se sentaba a su lado.

— Te presento a mi esposo: Akanishi Jin.

— Encantado de conocerlo…

— El placer es todo mío, Nishikido-kun. Meisa te ha hecho muy famoso en casa. Dime, ¿cómo hiciste para conquistar a Okura?

Su pregunta lo hizo sonrojar de pies a cabeza. Esto fue visto por Tadayoshi, quien entró a la oficina luego de haber golpeado la puerta. Se sorprendió al verlo así y le sonrió, ocasionando que sus mejillas se volvieran dos faroles rojos.

— ¿Qué necesitas? — Le preguntó Meisa al recién llegado, sin poder contener las ganas de reír.

— Masami va a tomarse el día…

— No es para menos después de lo ridícula que quedó frente a la junta — Dijo Jin.

Tadayoshi simplemente sonrió ante su comentario.

— ¿Cómo estás? — Le preguntó Tadayoshi a Ryo.

— Bien. Gracias… por haber aceptado que me quedara…

— Como primera medida, no debiste haber perdido tu puesto. Pero esto está bien. Además, la paga es más alta — Reconoció —. Te conviene. Además, creo en tus capacidades, Ryo-chan. Sé que serás capaz de hacerlo.

— Muchachos, este no es el lugar para eso — Dijo Jin.

— Ya tuviste que romper el clima — Le recriminó su esposa.

— No fue con esa intención — Reconoció Tadayoshi, sonriendo —. Cualquier cosa que necesites, sabes dónde encontrarme — Terminó por decirle a Ryo.

— ¿A qué hora se va Masa? — Le preguntó Meisa, mientras Tadayoshi ya llegaba a la puerta.

— Creo que ya se fue… Estaba realmente molesta…

— Espero que esto no termine siendo un arma de doble filo — Dijo Ryo.

 

Tadayoshi vio a Ryo saliendo de la oficina de Meisa. Estaba chequeando uno de sus proyectos junto a un empleado, en su computadora.

— Discúlpame un momento — Le dijo al muchacho sentado frente a la pantalla del monitor. Segundos antes que el ascensor cerrara sus puertas, Tadayoshi llegó puertas adentro, sorprendiendo a su ocupante, pero éste no dijo nada hasta que las puertas se cerraron.

— ¿A qué piso va? — Le preguntó, sabiendo de antemano su respuesta, recibiendo una sonrisa de su parte —. Cómo te gusta meterte en la boca del lobo…

— Eso debería decirte yo…

— No podía quedarme de brazos cruzados después de saber lo que le hizo a Eita — Bufó el más bajo.

— ¡Ah! Antes que me olvide, ¿puedes pasarme el teléfono de Eita-kun?

— ¿Para qué?

— Me gustaría pedirle disculpas en nombre de Masami.

— Si tú lo dices — Dijo Ryo, no del todo convencido, agarrando su teléfono celular para darle el número de su antiguo jefe.

 

Eita esperaba a Tadayoshi en una cafetería, marcando con sus dedos sobre la mesa, la melodía que sonaba en la radio.

— Lamento haberte hecho esperar — Dijo Tadayoshi, sentándose frente a él.

— No se preocupe, recién llego.

— Un café, por favor — Le pidió a un mozo, llamándole la atención con una seña de mano.

— ¿Para qué quería verme?

— Toma — Le dijo, entregándole un papel doblado en dos. Al abrirlo Eita, se dio cuenta que era un cheque.

— ¿Y esto por qué es?

— Es para que vuelvas a abrir el bar, y vuelvas a contratar a Ryo — Eita lo miró, sorprendido —. También, quisiera disculparme en nombre de Masami.

— ¿Masami…?

— Sí. Mi esposa. Nagasawa Masami. ¿No fue ella la que te chantajeó?

— Ah. Sí… Sí, claro. No puedo aceptar esto — Le dijo, en referencia al cheque.

— Por favor, acéptalo. Si no es por mí, al menos hazlo por Ryo-chan — Le pidió Tadayoshi, hincándose de hombros, en el momento en que el mozo llegaba con su pedido —. Gracias.

Eita suspiró y muy a su pesar, guardó el cheque en el bolsillo de su camisa.

— Al menos déjeme pagar a mí su café.

— Está bien — Accedió Tadayoshi, con una sonrisa —.Qué curioso es el mundo, ¿no lo crees? — Su oyente simplemente lo miró —. Si alguna vez hubiera acompañando a Masami a tu bar, probablemente me habría encontrado antes con Ryo-chan.

 

Estaba sentado tranquilamente sobre uno de los laterales de la cama. Con el pie seguía una melodía que había oído hace un par de horas, pero que había quedado pegada en su mente. Detuvo el movimiento de su pie cuando oyó el sonido de las llaves girando sobre la cerradura.

— Es raro que seas tú el que llama — Dijo la mujer, una vez entró.

— Me mentiste — Le dijo Eita, esperando a que ella estuviera lo suficientemente cerca como para levantar la vista y mirarla.

— ¿En qué? — Preguntó Masami, acariciando su frente y despejándola de sus cabellos para darle un sonoro beso luego.

— No me dijiste que tu esposo era Okura Tadayoshi…

— ¿Tenía que hacerlo? — Se sonrió la mujer.

— Me dijiste que eras amiga de su esposa. Eso es mentir.

— ¿Acaso eso afecta en algo nuestra relación? — Su oyente bufó —. Escúchame… ¿Hace cuánto empezamos a salir?

— Hace… más o menos un año…

— Hace exactamente once meses y tres semanas. ¿Hace cuánto está saliendo Tadayoshi con Nishikido-kun?

— ¿Hace dos meses, más o menos?

— Exacto. Eita, esto sólo fue casualidad — El aludido la miró de refilón —. ¿En serio no me crees? — Se sonrió la mujer.

— No entiendo por qué lo hiciste… Es como si tú sí tuvieras derecho a engañar a Okura-san, pero, en cambio, él, no.

— Te equivocas. Hay una gran diferencia entre Tadayoshi y yo en cuanto a nuestras infidelidades.

— ¿Cuál es?

— Yo no dejó rastros.

Eita suspiró y la abrazó.

— ¿Sabes que es lo peor? Que todavía sigo haciéndote caso…

 

— Entonces, Akanishi-san va a comprar acciones de su esposa para hacerse cargo de ellas — Dijo Ryo.

— Así es. Como si el hecho de estar a cargo de una de las empresas de arquitectura más famosas en Japón no fuera suficiente — Dijo Meisa, generando la sonrisa en su esposo —, ahora quiere sacarle el reinado a Masa.

— No es así — Declaró el aludido —. Es sólo que mi equipo de trabajo es tan bueno, que puedo firmar con los ojos cerrados lo que ellos me traigan. Para ponerlo en palabras sencillas: me aburro.

— No pienses que aquí hay diversión. Por cualquier problemita hay que hacer una reunión, y eso es casi todos los días.

— Bueno, eso es mejor para nuestro nuevo amigo, ¿no? — Le preguntó apoyando la cabeza sobre el respaldo de la silla y mirando a Ryo que, en el momento en que se dio cuenta a qué se refería, miró hacia otro lado, con las mejillas levemente coloradas —. ¡Ah! ¡Se sonrojó! ¡Míralo, Meisa! ¡Se sonrojó!

— Disculpen — Dijo Masami, entrando a la oficina y dirigiéndose directamente a sus amigos, sin reparar en la presencia de Ryo —. ¿Puedes encargarte de éstos? Voy a volver temprano a casa.

— ¿Te sientes bien? — Le preguntó Meisa —. Últimamente estás regresando antes de lo usual a tu casa.

— Tengo trabajo que hacer allá también — Reconoció la aludida.

— Está bien — Dijo Meisa, poniendo atención a las carpetas que su amiga le había llevado.

— Nos vemos mañana.

— Hasta mañana.

— Jin — Mencionó su nombre Masami, dedicándole una leve reverencia, siendo ésta imitada por el hombre.

— Pensé que eran amigos — Le dijo Ryo.

— En realidad, Masami es amiga de Meisa. Yo soy amigo de Tadayoshi.

— Ya veo…

— Nishikido-kun, si quieres en media hora puedes irte — Le dijo Meisa.

— ¿En media hora?

— Por si Masa regresa.

Ryo sonrió.

 

Media hora más tarde, estaba abordando el ascensor que, de nuevo, pero sin proponérselo, fue ocupado también por Tadayoshi.

— ¿Te vas temprano?

— Meisa-san me autorizó a hacerlo. Nagasawa-san también se fue.

— Lo sé. Me está esperando en casa.

— ¿Por qué?

— Es nuestro aniversario.

— No luces muy contento.

— ¿Debería? — Le preguntó, sonriendo —. Desde el momento en que Masami atentó contra tu vida, ha dejado de ser santa de mi devoción. Aunque, aquí entre nos… nunca lo ha sido — Reconoció, mirando cómo los números descendían en el tablero sobre las puertas.

— Si nunca congeniaste con ella… ¿Por qué te casaste?

— ¿Me estás reclamando? — Le preguntó, mirándolo con una sonrisa y el ceño fruncido.

— Por supuesto que no. Es sólo una pregunta.

— Es algo complicado de explicar, pero… Ya te lo contaré. ¿Quieres que te lleve a casa?

— ¿No se te va a hacer tarde?

— ¿Me ves entusiasmado por regresar a mi casa?

— Al menos haz un esfuerzo.

— Lo intentaré.

Ryo abordó el automóvil de Tadayoshi, pero no fue a su casa donde lo dejó, sino, en la puerta del bar de Eita.

— ¿Y esto?

— Tus amigos te están esperando.

— Para eso me habías pedido su teléfono, ¿no?

— Me atrapaste — Se sonrió el más alto —. ¡Ah! Otra cosa. Abre la guantera.

No muy decidido, el morocho accedió a su pedido y abrió la guantera, encontrándose con una guía de viajes y una revista de arquitectura.

— Bali.

— Ahjá.

— ¿Qué significa esto?

— Voy a separarme de Masami.

— ¿Hoy? — Le preguntó, con una sonrisa.

— Mañana.

Ryo sonrió y hojeó lo que estaba entre sus manos.

— Estás loco.

— Puede ser — Dijo Tadayoshi, ocasionando que su oyente lo mirara —. Quizás, esté loco de amor por ti.

— Ve a descansar — Dijo Ryo, guardando ambas cosas en su lugar —. Lo necesitas.

Estaba por abrir la puerta e irse, pero Tadayoshi lo atrajo hacia él y le dio un suave beso en los labios.

— Tú también lo necesitas. Hasta mañana — Le dijo, soltándolo.

— Hasta mañana — Dijo Ryo, lentamente.

Se quedó mirando el vehículo alejándose y, aún cuando ya no estaba al alcance de su vista, siguió con su vista en la nada, acariciando su mano derecha con las yemas de sus dedos. Le había parecido haber sentido un cosquilleo cuando Tadayoshi lo había agarrado de esa parte de su cuerpo, antes de que sus labios se posaran sobre los suyos, pero era imposible, ya que no podía recuperar la movilidad de su mano a menos que sea con una operación. Sacudió su cabeza para deshacerse de esos pensamientos y subió al bar.

 

Suspiró al ver la poca iluminación que había dentro de la casa. Sabía de antemano que Masami había mandado a preparar una cena exquisita para ambos. Bastante hipócrita de su parte, pero exquisita al fin.

Al entrar, se dio cuenta que no estaba para nada errado. Llegó al comedor donde lo esperaba una cena a la luz de las velas, cada uno al extremo de una larga mesa.

— Bienvenido — Lo saludó Masami, ya sentada en su lugar.

— Gracias — Dijo Tadayoshi, lanzándose literalmente sobre la silla y desprendiéndose el saco. Uno de los mayordomos se le acercó y colocó un poco de vino espumante en una copa larga, la cual él luego agarró.

— Feliz aniversario — Le dijo Masami.

— Igualmente — Musitó él, admirando las burbujas que, dentro de la copa, se agolpaban entre el líquido y el aire, como queriendo escapar de su encierro, pero sin poder lograrlo. Esas burbujas le hicieron recordar a él. Masami y su matrimonio eran el líquido y la copa que lo ahogaban. En cambio, Ryo significaba el aire y la libertad que él tanto deseaba. Suspiró y bebió el contenido de la copa.

 

No sabía cuántas veces había sonado esa maldita alarma. Intentó apagarla, pero por más que lo tanteó sobre la mesa de luz, no pudo encontrar el aparato que emitía ese sonido. Chistando, se giró sobre su propio cuerpo, hallándolo debajo suyo, a la altura de su pecho. Apagó la alarma y dejó el celular sobre la mesa de luz. Se dio cuenta que estaba acostado del lado donde solía dormir su esposa. Ese siempre había sido su lado de la cama, y debió modificarlo cuando se casó con ella. Se preguntó qué otras cosas había cambiado por el bien de su matrimonio. Suspiró. Al intentar estirar las piernas, se dio cuenta que éstas estaban enredadas con las sábanas y que, por algún motivo, estaba completamente desnudo. Lo siguiente que oyó fue la puerta del baño abriéndose y vio a Masami saliendo del mismo. Se la quedó mirando hasta que se sentó a los pies de la cama, pero ella parecía no haberse dado cuenta que se había despertado.

— Masami — La llamó.

— ¡Ah! Ya te despertaste — Le dijo, con una sonrisa —. Buenos días — Agregó, acostándose a su lado, cruzando ambos brazos sobre su pecho.

— ¿Qué haces?

— ¿Cómo qué hago? — Preguntó la mujer, sonriendo —. Busco un beso de buen día — Masami frunció sus labios, pero aún con el riesgo de tropezarse con las sábanas y caer al suelo, Tadayoshi volvió a su lado de la cama y se sentó, deshaciéndose de su agarre de un tirón y atándoselo alrededor de la cintura —. Anoche tomaste demás. Espero que no te arrepientas — Dijo la mujer, finalmente, agarrando una muda de ropa para encerrarse en el cuarto de baño.

Sus palabras le habían dado a Tadayoshi la respuesta que no quería encontrar: pese a todo lo que le había dicho a Ryo, pese al amor que le tenía, unas simples copas de alcohol habían terminado en una noche de sexo con su esposa. Recorrió su rostro con la palma y suspiró.

— Qué idiota…

 

— ¿Sabías que Tadayoshi va a irse a Bali? — Le preguntó Jin a su esposa, mientras ambos revisaban unas carpetas junto con Ryo, quien se ahogó con el café que estaba tomando, ocasionando que la pareja lo miraran con una expresión de sorpresa —. Algo me dice que Nishikido-kun estaba al tanto de esto — Declaró Jin, sonriendo; pero el aludido, negaba con la mano.

— Golpéale la espalda, se está muriendo — Le pidió Meisa.

Jin accedió a su pedido y golpeó levemente la espalda del muchacho.

— Gracias — Musitó Ryo, aclarándose luego la garganta.

— ¿Y bien? — Preguntó Meisa, que no le había sacado la vista de encima —. ¿Qué tienes que ver con Bali?

Dos leves golpes en la puerta interrumpieron su cuestionario. Una muchacha entró con una expresión de pánico.

— Kuroki-san, ¿puede venir un momento, por favor?

— Ay… ¿Cuándo llegará esta mujer? — Dijo, en referencia a Masami —. Jin, vayan a desayunar y sácale algo de información a este chico.

— ¿Vamos? — Le preguntó Jin a Ryo, quien asintió con la cabeza.

Ambos fueron a un restorán a unas cuantas cuadras de la empresa. Aunque Jin parecía desenvolverse con normalidad, para él, el lugar le parecía demasiado lujoso.

— Podríamos haber ido a una cafetería menos…

— No te preocupes. Después lo ponemos como gasto de la empresa.

— ¿Se puede hacer eso…? — Preguntó Ryo, en voz baja.

— Claro que no. Yo pago, no te preocupes — Ambos se sentaron en torno a una mesa en medio del complejo. Al ser de mañana, no había demasiada gente, por lo que estaba por demás calmado —. Te traje aquí porque los _waffles_ son deliciosos. Así que vas a irte con Tadayoshi — Ryo lo miró —. La verdad es que estaba enterado de las cosas muy por arriba, pero, ahora que te conozco… Estoy más tranquilo.

— ¿Tranquilo?

— A decirte verdad… no es lindo enterarse que uno de tus mejores amigos tiene un amante. Menos cuando también conozco a su esposa casi desde la misma época. Pero Meisa me dijo que lo de ustedes no era algo pasajero, que ella sabía que Tadayoshi estaba enamorado de ti, y tú de él. Y parece serte sincero con todo esto de Bali…, estoy convencido que él te ama por sobre todas las cosas.

— ¿Qué es lo que quiere hacer en Bali?

— Aún hay muchas cosas por hacer, y muchos viajes para ver si el terreno es el indicado, pero estamos buscando un lugar para edificar. Mientras tanto, estoy buscando casas en venta, cerca de las costas — Ryo suspiró sonoramente —. Apenas te dijo algo anoche, ¿no? Hazte el sorprendido cuando te lo cuente, por favor — Le pidió, Jin, con una sonrisa —. Pero, Nishikido-kun, en serio… Ese tipo realmente te ama.

— ¿Por separarse de su mujer e irse huyendo con su amante? — Le preguntó, frunciendo el ceño.

— ¿Tadayoshi… no te contó bajó qué términos se casó con Masami? — Repreguntó, mirándolo con una expresión de sorpresa en el rostro.

— Eh… No…

Después de que Jin hizo el pedido, se dispuso a contarle a Ryo el por qué del casamiento de sus amigos.

— A decir verdad, de no haber sido porque estuve a su lado cuando pasó lo que pasó, hasta el día de hoy me estaría preguntando por qué Tadayoshi se casó con Masami — Reconoció, sonriendo —. El padre de Tadayoshi era arquitecto, pero nunca pudo más proyectos que una casa de verano. Cuando Tadayoshi conoció a Masami en la universidad, su padre conoció su empresa. Bueno… Cualquiera que esté en el mundo de la construcción sabe de la existencia de Nagasawa Corp., y por supuesto, Okura-san iba a querer meter algo de dinero en la empresa. La familia de Masami lo aceptó, pero meterte en este mundo siendo lo ingenuo que era Okura-san…

— ¿Qué sucedió?

— Lo perdió todo en malos negocios. Bueno… En cierto modo, los negocios no eran malos. Pero las personas sí lo eran. Se abusaron de un pobre hombre que no tenía otra cosa en mente más que el bienestar de su familia y alcanzar un mejor futuro para ellos, económicamente hablando — Cortó una porción de _waffle_ y lo digirió antes de seguir con su relato —. Endeudado hasta la médula, con su único hijo estudiando en la universidad y con la posibilidad de casarse con la futura heredera de la más grande empresa de construcciones en el país y salvar así, por lo menos a su esposa, se quitó la vida — Ryo se ahogó con el café por segunda vez en el día, generando la media sonrisa en Jin, a quien miró con los ojos abiertos como platos —. Sus acciones pasaron a manos de Nagasawa-san, el padre de Masami, pero éstas, cuando ella se graduó, pasó a sus manos. Masami simplemente se aprovechó de la debilidad de Tadayoshi, y él aprovechó ser su nuevo caprichito para conseguirlo.

— Conseguir, ¿qué?

— Las acciones de su padre. Claro que eso es un secreto para los demás accionistas; pero ese es el verdadero motivo por el cual Tadayoshi va a todas y cada una de las reuniones que hay en la empresa, y no por ser el esposo de la jefa, como todos creen — Jin se sonrió —. Si el muy maldito quiere, puede levantarse una oficina propia, y créeme que no le iría nada mal. Tú lo ves con esa carita de santo, pero si quiere, puede clavarte un cuchillo cuando le des la espalda con esa misma expresión — Reconoció —. Pero también, es una persona que no puede ser sincera. Después de lo sucedido con su padre y, sobre todo después de haberse casado con Masami, le ha puesto un freno a sus sentimientos. Pero estar contigo lo ha cambiado. Lo veo muy animado. Por eso quiero darte las gracias.

Ryo atinó a sonreír, tantas palabras, tantas verdades, lo habían mareado. Todo significaba que Tadayoshi iría a perder lo más valioso para él hasta el momento: el poco patrimonio que tenía su familia, un pequeño patrimonio por el cual su padre había dado su vida, literalmente; y que él iba a cambiar por algo tan egoísta como su propia felicidad.

 

La reunión había terminado, así que Tadayoshi intentó sacar a Meisa lo más sigilosamente posible para llevarla casi a la rastra a su oficina.

— ¿Qué sucede? — Le preguntó la mujer, mientras su amigo cerraba la puerta.

— Necesito que me hagas un favor enorme.

Su mirada de súplica hizo que Meisa dudara unos instantes.

— ¿Qué hiciste?

Tadayoshi suspiró a modo de respuesta.

— Creo… Creo — Repitió, poniendo énfasis a la palabra —… que hice el amor con Masami.

— Oh. Y lo malo está en que…

— ¿Cómo puedes estar preguntándome eso? — Dijo, dando un par de zancadas oficina adentro y formando un círculo en su ruta, antes de volver la vista a Meisa, que seguía mirándolo sin comprender del todo cuál era el problema.

— Ah… ¿Nishikido-kun? ¿Estás seguro?

— ¿De que me acosté con ella? ¿Crees que soy tan estúpido como para no darme cuenta cuando hice el amor con alguien?

— No lo sé. No soy hombre. Yo suelo ponerme feliz y cantar todo el día cuando lo hago.

— Ahórrame los detalles, ¿quieres? — Le pidió, sentándose sobre el escritorio.

— Ah… Perdón — Se sonrió la mujer, sentándose en su silla —. ¿Qué quieres que haga?

— Que le preguntes a Masami.

— No entiendo por qué no lo recuerdas… ¿Acaso te drogó?

— ¡No! Es sólo que… tomé demás… Cuando me desperté, me daba vueltas la cabeza y estaba enrollado en las sábanas de la cama.

— ¡Ja, ja, ja! ¡Qué imagen más tierna!

— Meisa… Te lo ruego. Intenta averiguar qué rayos pasó.

— Ya deja de preocuparte — Le dijo, inclinándose hacia adelante para alcanzar su espalda y palmearla levemente —. ¿Qué puede ser lo peor que pudo haber pasado?

— Volvimos — Dijo Jin, entrando a la oficina con Ryo.

En el momento en que Ryo y Tadayoshi se miraron, sonrieron forzadamente. Quizás, por diferentes motivos, el mismo sentimiento de incertidumbre los estaba rodeando a ambos, queriendo aplastar ese sentimiento de amor que había nacido entre ambos.

 


	7. Más fuerte

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tadayoshi le enseña a Ryo su nuevo hogar. Pero, las cosas parecen complicarse cada vez más, y deberá tomar una decisión, pensando qué pesa más en su vida: si es más fuerte una nueva verdad soltada por Masami, o el amor que siente por Tadayoshi.

Masami llegó con el tiempo justo a su encuentro con Meisa. Esa mañana habían decidido desayunar juntas y salir de compras. Aunque la realidad era que Meisa iba a interrogarla para sacar algo de información respecto a la supuesta noche de pasión que había pasado en la noche de su aniversario con su esposo.  
— Hola, llegué a tiempo, ¿no? — Le dijo Masami, sentándose frente a su amiga.  
— Ya estaba por pedir tu desayuno y comerlo yo también — Le dijo Meisa, generando la sonrisa en la recién llegada.  
— No te atrevas. Me levanté tarde y salí de casa prácticamente corriendo.  
— ¿Cómo estás? — Le preguntó, sin despegar su mirada de ella.  
— Bien. ¿Y tú?  
— Bien…  
— ¿Cómo va Nishikido-kun? — Le preguntó, bebiendo un sorbo de agua del vaso que el mozo había dejado frente a ella.  
— Muy bien. Parece que le gusta lo que hace.  
— Por lo que veo, le va a ir mejor que siendo mozo.  
Meisa ladeó su cabeza hacia un lado y la miró con una media sonrisa.  
— No creas que me he olvidado de ese asunto.  
— Si me llamaste para eso…  
— No. Masa, en serio…  
— Estás demasiado tiempo con Tadayoshi, y también con ese tipo. Quién sabe lo que te metieron en la cabeza — Bufó Masami.  
— ¡Te estás hundiendo sola, Masa, por Dios! — Exclamó Meisa, llamando la atención tanto de su acompañante, como de los demás comensales del lugar.  
— ¿Te levantaste de mal humor? — Le preguntó Masami, frunciendo el ceño.  
— Quiero que reconozcas que tú hiciste que Nishikido-kun tuviera ese accidente en la fiesta de la empresa.  
— ¡Ay, Meisa! ¡De acuerdo! ¡Yo lo hice, ¿de acuerdo?! Yo le di un sedante al amante de mi esposo para que terminara tirándose una mesa de copas encima y se destruyera los nervios del brazo, ¿estás contenta? ¿Vas a dejar de molestarme con eso ahora?  
— No suenas convincente…  
— Piensa lo que quieras — Dijo Masami, hincándose de hombros —. Puedo llegar a hacer cerrar un bar, es verdad, pero…, ¿matar a alguien? ¿Realmente piensas eso de mí?  
— No es lo que yo piense, Masa. El problema aquí es que a ti no te gusta perder contra nadie. Aún hasta el día de hoy, te retuerces de la rabia por no haber podido conquistar el amor de Tada, y estoy segura que te crispa los nervios que él haya escogido a otra persona para entregarle su amor…  
— Sí, la verdad es que duele bastante que tu esposo te meta los cuernos con un hombre — Reconoció, dándole una mordida a una tostada —. En fin, ¿para qué me llamaste exactamente?  
Meisa se sonrió sinceramente.  
— Perdón, no era mi intención atosigarte de esa forma a esta hora. En serio, sólo quiero que me acompañes a hacer unas compras. ¡Ah! ¿Cómo estuvo el aniversario? No vi salir a Tada, ¿salieron juntos?  
— No. Él tenía que hacer un par de cosas antes de volver a la casa. Cenamos, tomamos y nos acostamos. El típico aniversario de una pareja de más de veinte años de casados.  
— Pero ustedes no tienen veinte años de casados.  
— Lo sé, por eso lo digo. Pero — Adoptó una pose pensativa mientras siguió con su discurso —…, ya sea por el arrepentimiento o lo que sea, fue tierno… mientras hacíamos el amor.  
— Tada siempre fue tierno contigo…  
— No. Tadayoshi siempre fue amable conmigo. Es una gran diferencia. Yo nunca le atraje. Es raro. Puedo tener a cualquier hombre que yo quiera, pero como dices, me encapriché con Tadayoshi. Con mi esposo. Y por eso no quiero que nadie me lo quite.  
— En serio que no toleras perder…  
  
— ¿Quiere llevarte a Bali? — Le preguntó Aya a Ryo, que estaba sentado al otro lado de la barra, mientras que Eita, estaba sentado en uno de los asientos cerca de la ventana, bebiendo café y leyendo el periódico —. ¿Qué le dijiste?  
— No pude decirle nada. Pero creo que no debería hacer eso…  
— ¿Por qué? Me parece que está bastante claro cuánto te ama — Le preguntó su amiga, con la boca llena.  
— No todo es cuestión de amor, Aya — Dijo Eita, girando su cuerpo noventa grados para mirar a Ryo —. ¿No, Ryo?  
El aludido asintió con la cabeza lentamente.  
— Akanishi-san me contó que si Okura se separa… Las acciones de su difunto padre pasarían a manos de Nagasawa-san por completo. Y él no podría volver a recuperarlas…  
— Se me hace que las cosas están al revés — Dijo Eita, llamando la atención de sus amigos —. Se supone que es el amante el que debe pensar las cosas sin sentido como: “sepárate” o “yo te convengo más”, ¿o no? — Ryo sonrió —. Pero me doy cuenta que pese a todo, estás siendo bastante racional — Se puso de pie y se acercó a su amigo, a quien le palmeó la espalda, mirándolo a los ojos —. Alócate más. Tú no debes ser el racional en la relación.  
— Pero si yo no lo soy, ¿quién lo será, Eita?  
— ¿Y si quizás lo que quiere ella es eso? — Le preguntó, pasando al otro lado de la barra y robándole un bocadillo a Aya —. Habla con él de tus dudas, de todo lo que te aqueja. No deberías tener secretos con la persona que amas, así seas su amante.  
— Eso fue profundo viniendo de ti, Eita — Declaró Aya, mirándolo un poco sorprendida —. ¿Acaso tiene que ver la mujer misteriosa que te llamó la otra vez?  
— Quizás — Respondió el aludido, sonriendo de lado.  
  
Una vez más fue arrastrado por un torbellino llamado Okura Tadayoshi que, a diferencia suya, que había alcanzado a meter dos mudas de ropa en la mochila y había salido corriendo de su casa con los minutos contados, lo esperaba de pie en la puerta 31, con una brillante sonrisa.  
— Pensé que no llegabas — Le dijo, extendiéndole la mano.  
— Odio que me hagas esto.  
— Es más divertido de esta forma — Reconoció Tadayoshi —. Además, si no lo hago así, tengo un noventa por ciento de chances a que rechaces mis propuestas — El hombre le extendió dos boletos a la muchacha que esperaba al otro lado de un pequeño mostrador —. ¿Me permites tu pasaporte? — Le pidió a Ryo, quien se lo entregó —. Gracias.  
— Pueden pasar. Que tengan buen viaje — Dijo la muchacha.  
— ¿Me puedes decir adónde vamos? — Preguntó Ryo mientras iban camino al avión.  
— A Bali — Le respondió el aludido, ocasionando que Ryo dudara en seguir caminando —. ¿Ryo-chan? — Tadayoshi lo miró. Sonrió dulcemente al ver la expresión de sorpresa que decoraba su rostro. Se acercó a él y apoyó su frente sobre la suya, sosteniendo su rostro con ambas manos —. Todo estará bien. Sólo quiero pasar algo de tiempo contigo, a solas, sin estar preocupándonos por nadie.  
Ryo estaba por hablar, estaba por explicarle el significado de su separación con Masami, si es que no estaba enterado, pero se dio cuenta que el amor que sentía por él, el amor que ambos habían formado en tan poco tiempo todavía era un poco más fuerte que la incertidumbre que sentía.  
  
Durante el viaje cruzaron palabras lo estrictamente necesario. Ryo alegó estar cansado, por lo que decidió fingir que iba a dormir. Y así pasaron 12 horas, de las cuales parecieron haber pasado 10 por el cambio horario. Cuando bajaron del avión, cambió la hora de su reloj, antes que levantar la vista y quedar embelesado por la forma en que las fachadas naranjas y blancas se mezclaban con las pequeñas construcciones hechas por la gente común y la mezcla de culturas entre las diferentes casas de comidas que vieron camino al hotel. Aunque pasaron por varios en su camino, conociendo a Tadayoshi, sabía que iban a quedarse en una humilde posada. Ahora que sabía la forma en que había conseguido su dinero, hasta se sentía mal por ser él la razón por la que estaba haciendo tal despilfarro. Y de repente, como si hubiera sido un regalo caído del cielo, vio el océano en toda su majestuosidad. Lo había visto por vivir en Tokio, pero verlo en otro país, era una experiencia inexplicable. Después de todo, Bali no estaba atestado de edificios como lo estaba su ciudad natal.  
Dos pilares blancos a su derecha le dieron a entender que ya habían llegado a destino. A su izquierda sobre una piedra blanca un poco curvada, se destacaba el nombre del hotel: Kuta Seaview.  
El vehículo cruzó la barrera y siguió unos cuantos metros hasta la puerta de entrada. Desde allí pudo divisar la hermosa piscina que se alzaba a la izquierda del complejo de habitaciones, detrás de las mesas dispuestas para los inquilinos.  
Al entrar a la recepción, pensó que ya era de día, debido al resplandeciente color blanco que se destacaba en el lugar, no importaba dónde mirara. Había unos pocos futones con almohadones color lila y ribetes también blanco dispersados por la recepción. Después de haberle dicho unas cuantas palabras a uno de los sujetos al otro lado del mostrador, fueron a su cuarto. Debieron cruzar el hermoso jardín que lo hacía sentir un poco más fuera que dentro del complejo, hasta llegar a lo que parecía una pequeña casa sólo para ellos dos. Al entrar lo primero que vio fue un diván color ocre, a lo lejos una hermosa cama que parecía darle la bienvenida al modo en que bostezó. Definitivamente, conciliar el sueño en un avión, no era su fuerte. Eso hizo sonreír a Tadayoshi.  
— Ven, mira esto — Le pidió, tomándole la mano y arrastrándolo a una puerta que daba al exterior.  
El paisaje que vio fue sencillamente inexplicable. Había una perfecta unión entre el verde natural del lugar que se asomaba mucho más que las edificaciones de concreto y el color celeste del mar —. ¿Te gusta? — Aquel paisaje hizo que olvidara todos sus problemas. Miró a Tadayoshi y asintió lentamente —. Yo voy a darme una ducha. Quédate aquí si quieres — Le dijo, atrayéndolo hacia él para acariciar sus cabellos y besar su frente con ternura.  
Primero se quedó sentado en el sillón que iba de extremo a extremo del balcón, pero terminó acostado sobre el mismo y cayendo profundamente dormido debido al cansancio y a la caída brisa que se había levantado, invitándolo a descansar un rato.  
Fueron los besos de Tadayoshi lo que lo despertaron, ocasionando una vez más su sonrisa.  
— ¿Qué sucede? — Preguntó Ryo, somnoliento.  
— Te dormiste — Respondió su pareja, palmeándolo para que le dejara un lugar donde sentarse —. Ve a bañarte, tenemos que irnos.  
— ¿Adónde?  
— Es una sorpresa — Le dijo Tadayoshi, besando sonoramente sus labios, ocasionando que Ryo se sonrojara.  
  
Después de un rápido aseo, volvió a abordar un vehículo pero esta vez, era Tadayoshi quien conducía. Por algún motivo, conocía bastante bien el camino. Se detuvo frente a una casa de dos pisos, y lo miró.  
— ¿Y esto? — Le preguntó.  
— Baja y mira — Le pidió su pareja, apagando el motor y bajando luego del vehículo, seguido por Ryo.  
Tras cruzar el portón negro de hierro, cruzaron el corto trecho que los separaba de la casa. Tadayoshi golpeó la puerta con los nudillos, y esperó.  
— ¡Oh! Buenas noches, Okura-san — Lo saludó una cordial mujer con un perfecto acento japonés —. Pasen, por favor.  
— Muchas gracias — Saludó el aludido, entrando a la casa con Ryo a sus espaldas. En la planta baja estaba el living comedor, inmensamente amplio, la cocina, dos dormitorios y un baño, mientras que en la planta alta, había otros dos dormitorios con un baño cada uno. Tadayoshi lo invitó a entrar a uno y salir hasta el balcón, desde donde podía verse el océano a lo lejos —. ¿Qué te parece?  
No podía negar que sentir sus brazos rodeándolo, la suave brisa nocturna acariciando su rostro y las débiles luces que se hacían más brillantes acercándose al océano lo hechizaban; pero esa mínima parte de raciocinio lo hizo volver un poco en sí.  
— ¿Qué es esto?  
— Nuestro nuevo hogar.  
— ¿Qué?  — Volvió a preguntar, después de girarse para mirarlo.  
— Podemos construir una piscina si quieres.  
— Okura…  
— Cuando te dije que vendríamos a vivir a Bali, lo dije en serio. Es un hermoso lugar en el cual quisiera vivir contigo, para siempre — Sus palabras lo herían en lo más profundo de su alma. Sabía que debía decirle lo que Jin le había dicho pero, por otro lado, no quería arruinar la expresión de ternura que le estaba enseñando sólo a él. Atinó a dejarse abrazar y besar hasta que Tadayoshi se separó para mirarlo —. ¿Qué sucede?  
— ¿Con qué?  
— Estás siendo demasiado permisivo — Respondió, besándolo.  
— Quizás, es porque quiero serlo.  
— Esta noche vamos a ir a una reunión. No será aburrido. Es una fiesta local. Allí me encontraré con los dueños para ultimar detalles.  
Ryo atinó a sonreír, sin saber del todo muy bien si debía hacer eso.  
  
El regreso fue igual de ameno, pero luego de dejar el vehículo en el estacionamiento del hotel, salieron caminando en dirección a un restorán frente al mar.  
Desde la barra, Ryo miraba a Tadayoshi charlando con quienes deduzco que eran los dueños de la casa que iban a adquirir. Pero, aunque no quisiera decírselo, él seguía dudando. Seguía pensando si eso era lo correcto o no. Le dedicó una leve sonrisa antes de regresar al hotel. Llamó a Aya para pedirle unas cuantas frases en inglés. Aunque no era una experta en el idioma, sí sabía un poco más que él. Pidió un taxi en la entrada del hotel y se dirigió al aeropuerto cargando el mismo bolso que había llevado. Abordó el primer vuelo a Tokio y llegó a su departamento cerca del mediodía, excusándose con Meisa mientras estaba aún en el taxi. Pero, sabiendo de antemano que ese sería el primer lugar en el cual Tadayoshi lo buscaría, decidió ir a lo de Aya, donde se quedó hasta la mañana siguiente, aún con ella yéndose a trabajar.  
— Buenos días — Dijo la muchacha entrando a la cocina, donde Ryo ya había terminado de prepararle su desayuno.  
— Me voy. Toma eso y vete a dormir, ¿está bien? — Le dijo el aludido, agarrando su mochila y colgándosela al hombro.  
— Ryo-chan… Gracias — Le dijo.  
— Gracias a ti — Sonrió el muchacho antes de dirigirse a la empresa. Agradeció que Meisa y su esposo ya estuvieran en la reunión, por lo que se dispuso a ordenar un poco la oficina y se sentó luego en los sillones que daban a otro complejo de edificios espejados. Difería bastante con Bali, eso estaba claro. Unos suaves golpes sobre la puerta lo quitaron de su ensimismamiento, dando paso a Suzuki.  
— Ah. No sabía que estaba aquí.  
— Sí, llegué tarde y estuve ordenando algo — Reconoció Ryo, levantándose del sillón para acercarse a ella —. Una pregunta, ¿dónde puedo dejar la mochila? No me parece correcto dejarla aquí…  
— La dejaré debajo de mi escritorio si quieres.  
— ¿No te molesta?  
— Para nada — Respondió la muchacha, a quien Ryo luego le entregó su bolso.  
— Muchas gracias.  
— ¿Quieres que te prepare un café?  
— No, estoy bien. Si quiero, puedo ir a hacérmelo yo solo.  
— Como quieras — Dijo la aludida, sonriendo —. Nos vemos luego.  
— Nos vemos — Sin señales de sus superiores directos, Ryo volvió a sentarse cómodamente sobre el sillón. Sintió que los párpados se le cerraban y, pese al lugar donde se encontraba, decidió hacerles caso a ellos. Así hubiera sido de no haber sido por la abrupta forma en que fue abierta la puerta, haciéndolo pegar un salto y levantarse del sillón. Al girarse para ver al recién llegado, se dio cuenta que había sido Tadayoshi y que estaba, con razón, bastante molesto.  
— ¿Me quieres explicar qué rayos hiciste? — Le preguntó después de cerrar la puerta de una forma completamente distinta a la que la abrió. Su oyente lo miró y sonrió levemente antes de acercarse a él.  
— ¿Por qué?  
— Porque volviste sin decirme absolutamente nada. ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Acaso hice algo que te molestó?  
— ¡Por supuesto que sí! ¡Compras una casa en medio de la nada sin siquiera consultármelo! ¿No te parece eso una razón suficiente como para que huya despavorido?  
— ¿Dónde pasaste la noche? Te llamé a tu casa, al celular, y nadie respondía.  
— No te importa.  
— Ryo…  
— ¡Si te lo digo, ya vas a saber dónde encontrarme! — Reconoció, intentando por todos los medios de no sonreír.  
— ¿Es que acaso piensas hacer esto seguido?  
Su mirada era franca. Demasiado franca y honesta.  
— Es que… no puedo — Musitó —. Ya no puedo con todo esto. Creo que no fue una buena idea aceptar el puesto que me inventó Meisa-san.  
— Ryo-chan… ¿Qué te hizo cambiar? — Le preguntó, acariciando su mano derecha —. Hace unas semanas estabas dispuesto a destruir el mundo para estar conmigo, y ahora…  
— Quizás yo sea el único que piensa en esta relación…  
— ¿Quieres decir que yo no lo hago?  
— ¡Eres impulsivo, demonios! ¿O acaso llevarme a un hotel lujoso en medio de Tokio o en medio de Bali te parece sensato?  
— Por supuesto. Cada paso que doy, lo pienso cautelosamente.  
— Para salvarte el pellejo.  
— ¿Perdón?  
— Lo siento. Pero ya no quiero esto — Le dijo, entregándole algo que dejó dentro del puño cerrado de Tadayoshi —. No pensé que ser tu amante me traería tantos problemas — Suspiró.  
— Me estás devolviendo el anillo…  
— Lo sé.  
— No voy a aceptarlo, Ryo-chan. Vienes, dices que me amas, haces que mi vida por primera vez tenga algo de sentido, ¡¿y ahora me dices que te vas?! ¡Así como si nada! ¡Como si lo nuestro nunca hubiera significado nada! ¡Como si estuvieras burlándote de esos sentimientos que mantuviste en secreto por tantos años! ¿Crees que eso es justo?  
— Quizás todo fue una ilusión. Quizás yo te idealicé demasiado.  
— No — Le dijo, agarrándolo del brazo —. No voy a permitir que esto termine así.  
Ryo no podía reaccionar. Por un lado, Tadayoshi le hablaba con total seriedad, pero al otro lado de aquellos anteojos, podía ver cómo los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas, y el agarre sobre su brazo, temblaba. Pese a todo, seguía siendo el mismo chico miedoso del cual él se había enamorado.  
— Okura…  
Acarició una de sus mejillas con ternura. Quería decirle que lo amaba. Cuánto lo amaba. Que sabía lo de su madre, lo de su verdadera relación con Masami, pero, una vez más, la puerta de la oficina volvió a abrirse, dándole paso, justamente, a Masami. Al verla, ambos se separaron automáticamente, girando sus cuerpos unos noventa grados a lados opuestos. Ryo no supo en qué momento, pero su anillo, ahora estaba debajo de la palma de su mano, sobre el escritorio.  
— Tadayoshi, ¿puedes venir un momento, por favor? — Pidió la mujer, mirando alternadamente a su esposo y a Ryo.  
— Claro.  
La puerta se cerró detrás de sus espaldas. Ryo jugó unos momentos con el anillo y lo guardó en su bolsillo.  
— ¡Ah! ¡Nishikido-kun! — Dijo Meisa, entrando a la oficina junto con su esposo —. Pensé que hoy tampoco ibas a…  
— Muchas gracias por todo — Dijo Ryo, repentinamente, dedicándole una profunda reverencia a la pareja —. Les agradezco de todo corazón lo que hicieron por mí, pero… ya no puedo soportarlo. No tengo fuerzas. Ya no…  
— Entiendo — Dijo la mujer, suspirando luego —. ¿Qué sé le va a hacer? Y yo que pensé que ibas a tener un buen futuro aquí. Fue un placer conocerte, Nishikido-kun. Está demás decir que espero que nos encontremos en algún futuro para que me prepares ese café delicioso que sólo tú sabes hacer.  
— Por supuesto que sí — Dijo el aludido, sonriendo.  
— Espero que lo que le dije no haya sido la razón por la que se está yendo — Dijo Jin, sentándose frente a su esposa.  
— ¿Qué le dijiste? — Preguntó Meisa, fijando su mirada sobre él.  
— Que Tadayoshi se casó con Masami por las acciones de su padre.  
Meisa suspiró, cerrando los ojos y volvió a mirar a su esposo.  
— Tú no tendrías que habérselo dicho… Tada en cualquier caso…  
— Lo siento, pero, Meisa, lo que me dijiste es verdad. Si Tadayoshi es capaz de renunciar a todo por él… significa que realmente lo ama. Fue por eso que se lo dije.  
— Te entiendo, pero… Bueno… Lo hecho, hecho está. Pero tendrás que advertirle a Tada que Nishikido-kun ya lo sabe.  
— Está bien. Después hablo con él.  
  
Tadayoshi entró a la oficina de su esposa y se lanzó sobre una de las sillas frente al escritorio.  
— ¿Qué quieres? — Le preguntó, resoplando.  
— Estoy embarazada — Respondió Masami, palabras a las cuales Tadayoshi reaccionó bastante tiempo más tarde, dedicándole una expresión de sorpresa.  
— ¿Qué…? — Musitó.  
— Lo que oíste — Dijo la mujer, acercándose a él —. Así que más vale que ya termines con eso de tener un amante por ahí.  
— Ryo-chan no es eso. Es la persona que amo.  
Masami le dio una sonora cachetada al ver cómo su esposo fijaba su mirada sobre la suya para confesar aquello.  
— Escúchame bien: si te atreves a abandonarme, no sólo vas a tener que despedirte de las acciones de tu padre… También vas a tener que despedirte de este bebé — Declaró, acariciándose el vientre.  
  
Eita dejó de lado sus deberes y se acercó a uno de los cuartos detrás de la barra, donde Ryo intentaba seguir haciendo algo con la movilidad de su mano.  
— ¿Cómo va eso? — Le preguntó Eita, llevándole un trago.  
— Bien. ¡Ah! ¿Eso es para mí?  
— Es lo menos que te mereces por estar aquí haciéndonos compañía.  
— Bueno… Es todo lo que puedo hacer por el momento. ¿Sabes? Creerás que estoy loco, pero últimamente estoy sintiendo algo en la mano… ¿Será algo psicológico?  
— ¿Por qué no vas a ver a otro médico? Aya conoce a algunos muy buenos.  
— ¡Con ella seguro que son buenos!  
— Eso es cierto… Después de todo, son sus fanáticos.  
Ambos rieron a carcajadas.  
— Terminé con Okura — Soltó Ryo, obteniendo así la completa atención por parte de su oyente —. No se lo digas a Aya porque va a empezar a sermonearme, pero… Creo que es lo correcto… aunque me duela…  
— ¿Le dijiste lo que sabes?  
— No — Suspiró el aludido.  
— Debiste habérselo dicho. Aya me contó que se fueron a Bali.  
— Corrección: me llevó a Bali a la rastra.  
— Quizás haya sido él quien se alocó demasiado, pero Ryo… Te lo repito, no pienses demasiado las cosas.  
— ¿Cómo van las cosas con esa mujer misteriosa?  
— Por eso mismo te lo estoy diciendo — Reitero, de alguna forma, con una sonrisa —. Si aún mantengo esta relación, es porque yo no pienso demasiado.  
— ¿A qué te refieres…?  
— Si pensara…, definitivamente estaría solo.  
  
Como se lo había aconsejado Eita, Ryo fue con Aya a pedir una segunda opinión. Del consultorio, salió una enfermera que los invitó a pasar.  
— ¡Aya-chan! — Saludó afectivamente un hombre a la aludida.  
— ¿Cómo estás? ¡Tanto tiempo!  
— ¡Mejor que tú no lo creo! Así que este es tu amigo.  
— Sí, Ryo-chan.  
— Muy bien. Nishikido-kun, ¿te has hecho los exámenes que te pedí?  
— Sí. Aquí están — Respondió el muchacho, entregándole un sobre color madera, del cual el médico extrajo varios papeles y radiografías.  
— ¿Quién te dijo que lo tuyo era irreversible? — Le preguntó, después de revisar lo que tenía entre sus manos.  
— Pues… el médico que me atendió cuando llegué al hospital.  
— Déjame decirte que deberían revocarle su licencia médica…  
— ¿Quieres decir que la operación no es necesaria? — Preguntó Aya.  
— Por supuesto que no. Si sigue con la rehabilitación como hasta ahora, poco a poco sus nervios se irán regenerando y, por consiguiente, Nishikido-kun recuperará el sentido del tacto en la mano.  
Tanto Aya como Ryo se miraron. Por un lado, estaban muy contentos al oír eso, pero, por otro lado, se preguntaban por qué el diagnóstico de aquel doctor había sido tan errado.  
  
En los días consecutivos, Ryo se quedó durmiendo en el departamento de Aya y yendo al consultorio de su amigo día por medio. Mientras tanto, su celular había terminado apagándose por falta de batería y decidió comprar otro con lo que había ganado en su trabajo en Nagasawa Corp. No había cerrado su cuenta de red social pero, sin embargo no la revisaba, no quería encontrarse con los cincuenta mensajes que Tadayoshi le había enviado por día. A medida que su movilidad iba mejorando, estaba teniendo más responsabilidades en el bar. Masami no había vuelto a aparecer, para tranquilidad de Ryo. De ser posible, esperaba no volver a verla nunca más, ni a ella, ni a Tadayoshi.  
  
— ¿Qué estamos haciendo aquí? — Espetó Tadayoshi a su esposa, mirándola de reojo al ver frente a qué edificio había detenido la marcha.  
— Bajemos y ya lo verás — Dijo Masami, sacándose el cinturón de seguridad —. No sabía que conocías este lugar.  
— Claro que lo conozco. Debí venir aquí a hablar con Eita a indemnizar el daño que le habías hecho — Mintió, imitándola y saliendo del vehículo.  
— Nadie te dijo que lo hicieras — Dijo la mujer, cruzando la calle para entrar al edificio.  
— Habías echado a Ryo de la empresa, ¿acaso pensaste en sacarle el único sustento que tenía? — Le reprochó, pero la mujer no se inmutó. Ambos subieron las escaleras que los separaba del bar que estaba en el primer piso, al cual entraron. Al divisar la barra a pasos de las escaleras, vieron a Ryo sentado en una de las banquetas y a Eita del otro lado. Ambos se sorprendieron sobremanera al verlos llegar.  
— Buenos días — Saludó Eita.  
— Buenos días, Eita-kun — Dijo Masami.  
— Buenos días — Musitó Tadayoshi, mirando a Ryo.  
— Buen día — Dijo el aludido, levantándose luego de la banqueta —. Aya dijo que necesitaba ayuda atrás, ¿no?  
— ¡Ya está! ¡Ya termi… né! — Dijo la muchacha, apareciendo detrás de Eita, quien también se sorprendió al ver a la recién llegada pareja.  
— Nishikido-kun — Lo llamó Masami, por lo que el aludido se giró para mirarla —, ¿por qué no nos preparas a mi esposo y a mí esos cafés que tan delicioso dice Meisa que te salen?  
— Seguro — Dijo Ryo. Pese a todo, ella aún seguía siendo cliente frecuente del bar —. Te juro que le pondría cianuro — Le susurró a Aya, cuando paso a su lado, generando su sonrisa.  
La pareja se sentó al lado de la ventana. Podía oírse el ruido que hacía Ryo en la cocina, y el débil sonido de una canción proveniente de un equipo musical que no llegaban a ver.  
— Es extraño que venga al bar a esta hora, Nagasawa-san — Le dijo Eita.  
— Por algún motivo, recordé las palabras de Meisa y quise venir a probar ese café.  
— Podrías haber bebido ese café cuando Ryo aún trabajaba en la empresa — Le dijo Tadayoshi, jugando con una servilleta, pero la aludida, ni siquiera lo miró.  
— Aquí tienen — Dijo Ryo, llegando al lado de ambos con dos pocillos de café y unas tostadas recién preparadas —. Que lo disfruten.  
— Gracias. ¡Se ve delicioso! — Exclamó Masami, visiblemente emocionada.  
— Bueno, Eita — Dijo Ryo, dejando la bandeja que había llevado sobre la barra —. Yo me voy.  
— Toma — Le dijo su superior, pasándole la mochila que estaba detrás suyo.  
— ¿Te vas? — Le preguntó Masami.  
— Tengo que ir al doctor.  
— ¿Te sientes mal? — Le preguntó Tadayoshi.  
— Parece que el diagnóstico que me dieron estaba equivocado — Respondió el aludido.  
— Me alegro mucho, Ryo-chan — Dijo el hombre, sinceramente —. Realmente me alegro.  
— Al menos, felicítame — Le pidió Masami, por lo cual, el aludido la miró.  
— ¿Por qué debo hacerlo?  
— Porque estoy embarazada.  
Tadayoshi agradeció no haber bebido aún café, ya que de lo contrario, ante la respuesta de su esposa, se habría ahogado.  
Los presentes pusieron, sin darse cuenta, la misma expresión de sorpresa. Ryo sintió que sus pies estaban pegados al suelo. Quería escapar, salir huyendo escaleras abajo, pero no podía. Tenía que decirle algo para poder hacerlo.  
— La felicito… Los felicito — Dijo.  
— Espero que esto sea motivo suficiente para que dejes en paz a mi esposo — Agregó, bebiendo algo de café, bajo la mirada de desaprobación de Tadayoshi.  
— Por supuesto. Tengo que irme.  
Tadayoshi miró a Ryo, pero éste ya estaba unos largos pasos lejos suyo.  
— ¿Por qué hiciste eso? — Le preguntó Tadayoshi a Masami.  
— ¿Qué tiene? ¿Acaso tú se lo ibas a decir?  
— Ese es mi problema.  
— Te equivocas. Tú eres mi esposo, así que también es un asunto que me incumbe.  
— Exacto: soy tu esposo, Masami, no tu esclavo.  
— Y porque eres mi esposo, me debes respeto, Tadayoshi — Le dijo, seriamente.  
— Tú jamás me respetaste como persona…, ¿por qué debería hacerlo yo ahora? — Le preguntó, recorriendo con sus yemas el borde de la taza.  
— Sabes muy bien por qué…  
  
En el autobús que lo llevaría a su cita con el doctor, Ryo se refugió entre sus propios brazos, cubriéndose la cabeza lo más que pudo con la capucha de su buzo y dejó que las lágrimas de rabia que habían amenazado con nublarle la vista, finalmente desaparecieran.  
Se dio cuenta que, quizás, su amor hacia Tadayoshi sí era fuerte, pero el que Tadayoshi tenía por él, no lo era.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Les dejo acá algunas fotografías del Kuta Seaview, el hotel donde Ryo y Tatsu se alojaron en Bali xD (la casa ya me la vendieron buuuu xD)
> 
> [Vista de la pileta](http://1.bp.blogspot.com/-A4ATa9Sb3vI/VliMhLFZ9MI/AAAAAAAAHHc/BSRpumex7cA/s1600/0000.jpg) | [Entrada al hotel](http://3.bp.blogspot.com/-9B0LNkfkuT8/VliMhbuWjyI/AAAAAAAAHHk/reCrxruwsrM/s1600/0001.jpg) | [Vista del océano desde la habitación](http://3.bp.blogspot.com/-AtzuJQuyTpk/VliMhRsECVI/AAAAAAAAHHg/8iD3mob6dlc/s1600/0002.jpg) | [Habitación](http://4.bp.blogspot.com/-aGrdapM3HNM/VliMiAYs35I/AAAAAAAAHH0/_e0co2afPN4/s1600/0003.jpg) | [Recepción](http://2.bp.blogspot.com/-6gX5ALncHd4/VliMiJ_SNxI/AAAAAAAAHH4/7kHAsQn-W0g/s1600/0005.jpg) | [Cabañas](http://4.bp.blogspot.com/-XjDfye9o4HA/VliMiAgKi_I/AAAAAAAAHH8/gqg-C1cJf9E/s1600/0006.jpg)


	8. Anillo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tadayoshi debe decidir si seguir viviendo en una mentira junto a Masami, o hacerle caso a su corazón e irse con Ryo, antes de que él lo termine haciendo por su propia cuenta.

Miró las cajas a su alrededor y al mismo tiempo, lo vacío que estaba el lugar. Sabía que era lo mejor para su propia salud mental. Sacó el anillo que estaba en el bolsillo de su pantalón y lo miró.

— Quizás lo mejor hubiera sido no habernos vuelto a encontrar, ¿verdad? — Dijo, dándole un dulce beso y dejando el objeto sobre la mesada de la cocina. El sonido del timbre lo quitó de su ensimismamiento. Sonrió y se acercó a abrir la puerta —. ¿Dónde perdiste las…? — Pensó que era Aya, quien había bajado a pedir un taxi, pero no era ella, sino Tadayoshi quien había tocado el timbre —. ¿Qué haces aquí?

— Vine a verte. ¿Puedo pasar? — Ryo lo miró, seriamente, y se hizo a un lado para que entrara a su, ahora, antiguo hogar —. ¿Te vas a mudar?

— Así es. Aya fue a buscar un taxi, no tarda en venir, así que…

— Le dije que esperara a que yo bajara — Ryo lo siguió con la vista hasta que Tadayoshi detuvo los pocos pasos que hizo, en medio del living-comedor —. Ven conmigo, Ryo-chan — Le suplicó.

El aludido se lo quedó mirando, sorprendido, hasta estallar en risas.

— ¿Y tu esposa? ¿Y tu hijo?

— ¿Acaso crees que Masami me necesita?

— ¿Y las acciones de tu padre? ¿Las vas a dejar a merced de tu esposa así sin más? ¡¿Después de todo el esfuerzo que hizo Okura-san?!

— ¿Quién te lo dijo? — Le preguntó.

— Akanishi-san…

Tadayoshi suspiró.

— Si Jin está en la empresa es justamente por eso.

— ¿Eh?

— El se va a hacer cargo de esas acciones cuando yo me vaya.

— Lo estás diciendo como si yo me fuera a ir contigo…

Tadayoshi se acercó a él y lo besó tiernamente.

— Te necesito…

— Yo he pasado mucho tiempo pensando lo mismo… Pero, me di cuenta que no es así. Si nosotros estamos juntos, muchas personas resultarán heridas. Pude soportar que Nagasawa-san se metiera conmigo, pero se metió con mis amigos, y eso no voy a tolerarlo.

— ¡Ya lo solucioné! Le pagué a Eita una indemnización por…

— Ese es tu problema…

— ¿Qué?

— Crees que todo se soluciona con dinero, pero Okura, ¿pudiste superar la muerte de tu padre con dinero? ¿Verdad que no? Entonces, no vengas a decirme que _solucionaste todo_. ¿Crees que huyendo a Bali todos tus problemas se terminarán? ¿Acaso crees que ese bebé va a vivir una vida feliz sin su padre?

— Tampoco creas que Masami será una madre ejemplar…

— Con más razón. No voy a meterme en el medio de su relación. Ya lo hice con Nagasawa-san y contigo, pero no me meteré en medio de la relación que tienes con tu hijo. No le quitaré el derecho de tener un padre.

El sonido de las llaves girando en la cerradura hizo que mirara hacia la puerta, desde donde se asomó Aya.

— ¿Ya está…?

— Ya nos vamos — Le respondió, por lo que la muchacha asintió con la cabeza y cerró la puerta a su paso —. ¿Ya terminaste? Tengo que irme — No recibió respuesta por parte de Tadayoshi por lo que empezó a caminar hacia la puerta de salida, pero recordando algo, se volvió para mirarlo —. ¡Ah! El anillo que me diste… ahí lo tienes. Te lo devuelvo — Salió del departamento lo más rápido que sus pasos le permitieron, no quería arrepentirse y terminar traicionando lo que le quedaba de moral y sentido común.

 

Llegó a su hogar tranquilamente, sin querer pensar en nada. Al hacerlo, lo recibió el ama de llaves, a quien le extendió su abrigo.

— Bienvenido a casa, Okura-san — Lo saludó.

— Gracias. ¿Y Masami?

— Está en el patio trasero con Kuroki-san.

— Ah… Meisa. Sí, vi su auto. Gracias

La mujer le dedicó una reverencia y él se dirigió al lugar donde estaba su esposa y su mejor amiga. Desde el enorme ventanal vio que Meisa le había comprado ropa a su bebé aún no nacido.

— ¿Qué haces ahí? Ven aquí — Lo llamó su amiga, por lo que se acercó a ellas. Cruzó el ventanal y bajó los pocos escalones que lo separaban del verde jardín. Ambas estaban sentadas en torno a una mesa de hierro calado.

— Mira lo que Meisa trajo para nuestro bebé — Le dijo Masami, enseñándole un suéter tejido de lana color rosa.

— ¿Aún no sabemos qué va a hacer y ya le estás trayendo ropa?

Masami borró su sonrisa del rostro y bajó el abrigo.

— No te preocupes. Todos se ponen así el primer tiempo — Intentó animar Meisa.

— No es por eso que está así — Dijo Masami, sin despegar su mirada de Tadayoshi —. Está así porque le dije a su amante que estoy embarazada.

— ¿Hablaste con Nishikido-kun…? — Le preguntó Meisa.

— Por supuesto. Si hubiera sido por Tadayoshi, hasta le hubiera ocultado que estoy esperando un hijo suyo.

— ¡Masami, ya basta! — Gritó el aludido —. ¡Ya me tienes aquí, ¿de acuerdo?! ¡Ryo se fue! ¡Se fue de mi vida! ¡¿No era eso lo que querías?!

— Fuiste a verlo — Musitó la mujer —. Ese anillo es suyo, ¿no es así? — Le preguntó, enreferncia al segundo anillo que había sobre el dedo anular de su esposo —. ¡¿Por qué ni siquiera cuando más te necesito puedes olvidarlo?!

— Masa, cálmate… Puede hacerle mal al bebé…

— ¡Al demonio con el bebé, Meisa! ¡Estoy segura que Tadayoshi prefiere nunca haberlo concebido! ¡Lo siento por tenerte atado de por vida con este hijo! Pero, ¿sabes algo? Haz lo que quieras. Si tú no lo quieres, lo criaré yo sola.

Acto seguido, Masami se levantó y entró a la casa. Tadayoshi se quedó en el mismo sitio, detrás de Meisa, de pie.

— Tada — Lo llamó su amiga, girándose apenas para verlo llorar.

— Este anillo… tiene más valor que el de mi matrimonio, Meisa — Le dijo, sintiendo las afectuosas caricias que Meisa le daba a su brazo, con una sonrisa lastimera.

— Tranquilízate y ve a hablar con ella. Va a estar así de sensible unos buenos meses. Como sea que haya llegado ese bebé, no tiene importancia ahora, quizás no lo planearon, pero…, Tada…, tiene una parte tuya también. Debes cuidarlo — La mujer se levantó y sostuvo el rostro de Tadayoshi, dándole un tierno en la frente —. Y cuídate tú también.

El aludido asintió con la cabeza, sin decir nada más. Esperó un buen rato para decidir si ir en busca de su esposa o seguir sentado allí, simplemente mirando el cielo sobre su cabeza, donde, pese al frío, las nubes seguían cruzándolo sin reparar en sus problemas.

— ¡Okura-san! ¡Okura-san! — Los gritos de una de las sirvientas lo hicieron volver a tierra.

— ¿Qué sucede? — Preguntó, masajeándose el tabique nasal.

— ¡Su esposa está tirando su ropa por la ventana de la habitación!

— ¿Qué? — Dejando que la silla cayera detrás suyo, Tadayoshi cruzó la casa para volver a salir de la misma, se giró y miró hacia la ventana que correspondía a la de su habitación, desde la cual, varias de sus prendas salían volando y aterrizaban donde el viento las dejaba —. ¡Masami, ¿qué estás haciendo?! — Exclamó al ver a su esposa asomándose por la ventana.

— ¡Te estoy facilitando las cosas! ¡Eso hago! — Respondió la aludida, lanzando una nueva cantidad de camisas.

— ¡Ya deja de hacer eso! — Dijo Tadayoshi, volviendo sus pasos hacia el interior de la casa —. Levanten lo que puedan, por favor — Le pidió al ama de llaves antes de subir corriendo las escaleras y golpear la puerta de su cuarto, dándose cuenta que estaba cerrada con llave al intentar abrirla —. ¡Masami! ¡Abre la puerta! — Exclamó.

— Señor, ¿quiere que llame a alguien? — Le preguntó la misma sirvienta que le había avisado lo que estaba aconteciendo.

— Llama a Kuroki-san, por favor.

 

Con el asunto de la mudanza de Ryo, Aya llegó al bar con el tiempo justo. Le sorprendió no encontrar el típico letrero de neón encendido, al igual que la usual poca iluminación del lugar. En la entrada del edificio, se encontró con el encargado, a quien saludó.

— Buenas noches. ¿Eita no vino todavía?

— No lo vi pasar.

— Qué raro… Siempre suele estar antes que nosotros en el bar. Gracias.

 

Se acostó en la cama, lo único que podía hacer después de haber estado ordenando sus cosas al menos para acomodarlas dentro de su nuevo hogar. Había terminado de ducharse hace relativamente poco, pero no le importaba, lo único que quería era descansar, pero cada vez que sus ojos se cerraban, una sola persona pasaba por sus pensamientos, absorbiéndolos por completo. Chistó y se sentó en la cama, terminando por levantarse y buscar algunas botellas que había recibido de regalo de parte de varios clientes del bar. Abrió una de vino blanco y sacó una de las copas de su correspondiente caja, para servir un poco en la misma.

— A tu salud, Okura — Dijo, mirando a la nada.

 

Meisa detuvo su vehículo frente a la mansión de Tadayoshi, y bajó casi corriendo del mismo. En la puerta, su amigo la esperaba.

— ¿Y Masa?

— No lo sé. No abre la puerta.

Seguidos de Jin, llegaron a la habitación donde Masami estaba encerrada. Tadayoshi intentó dialogar con ella una vez más, pero fue inútil.

— ¿Hace cuánto que no te responde? — Le preguntó Meisa.

— ¿Por qué preguntas eso? — Dijo Tadayoshi.

— Bueno, Masa es…

— No creo que sea capaz de hacer algo así…

Meisa y Tadayoshi se quedaron mirando.

— ¿Me ayudas a derribar la puerta? — Le pidió Jin a su amigo —. A la una, a las dos, y a las… ¡tres! — Exclamó, empujando ambos la puerta con todas sus fuerzas hasta tirarla abajo.

— ¿Masa…? — Llamó Meisa a su amiga, mientras su esposo y Tadayoshi se levantaban del suelo —. ¡Masa! — Al entrar al baño, halló a Masami dentro de la bañera, con una de las muñecas cortadas con una filosa tijera que yacía al lado suyo.

— Masami, ¿qué hiciste? — Musitó Tadayoshi, cayendo sobre sus rodillas, mientras veía cómo todo el mundo a su alrededor, se movía con mucha más velocidad que él.

 

A diferencia suya, que estaba solo, Masami tenía una hermana y un hermano, que habían ido junto con sus respectivos cónyuges, más un par de tías y, por supuesto, su madre y su padre. Sabía que lo estaban atravesando con la mirada, diciendo quién sabe qué cosas de él, pero no le importaba, el color opaco del anillo de fantasía sobre su dedo anular, lo calmaban un poco.

El doctor había dicho que tanto Masami como el bebé estaban bien, pero que la tendrían en observación hasta que recuperara la conciencia.

Levantó la vista al sentir una palmada sobre su hombro.

— Meisa…

— Qué suerte que nos llamaste, Tada.

— No quiero estar aquí — Le dijo, en voz baja.

— No digas eso. Todo estará bien.

— No me importa Masami, Meisa. Lo único que me importa es ese bebé.

— Lo sé… ¿Por qué no esperas un poco más?

— Ryo-chan no me va a esperar de por vida. Mira — Le dijo, mostrándole su dedo anular —. Hoy me devolvió esto.

— ¿Y realmente crees que se olvidará tan rápido de ti? Tada…, ese chico realmente te ama.

 

Le pareció que los golpes que le estaban dando a la puerta, se lo estaban dando a él en la cabeza. Se levantó y llegó a abrir a su invitado con total torpeza y lentitud.

— Aya…

— Dame tu teléfono.

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Estuviste tomando?

— Sólo un poquito…

— ¿Tienes el número de Okura-san?

— Por supuesto que no… Pero lo sé de memoria…

— Bueno, márcalo…

— ¿Qué?

— Que me lo marques, ¡rápido!

— ¡Uff! ¡Qué humor! — Se quejó el aludido, frunciendo el ceño y marcando el número pedido en su aparato —. Aquí tienes. ¿Para qué lo vas a llamar?

— Shh…

— No quiero saber más nada de él, ¿eh? ¡Díselo!

— Cállate.

— “ _¿Diga?_ ”

— ¿Okura-san?

— “ _Sí. ¿Quién habla?_ ”

— Habla Aya, la amiga de Ryo. ¿Puedo hablar con usted?

— “ _Ahora… no puedo hablar…_ ”

— Por favor, es urgente…

— “ _Si puedes movilizarte hasta el hospital…_ ”

— ¿El hospital? ¿Qué sucedió?

— “ _Mi esposa tuvo un malestar._ ”

— ¿El bebé está bien?

— “ _¿Eh? Sí… Sí._ ”

— Bueno. Espéreme allá, ¿de acuerdo? Ni se le ocurra moverse de ahí — Le pidió, cortando luego la llamada. Al dirigir su vista a Ryo, lo encontró llenando una copa con vino —. ¿Y tú qué esperas?

— Lo que tengas que hablar con él, no tiene nada que ver conmigo.

— Por supuesto que tiene que ver. Anda, vamos, vamos — Le dijo, intentando levantarlo.

— Aya — La voz de Eita, detrás suyo, hizo que la aludida lo mirara.

— ¡Eita! — Lo llamó Ryo —. Oigan…, ¿ustedes no tendrían que estar trabajando?

— Aya, por favor, no digas nada.

— ¿Qué pretendes que haga? ¿Que cierre la boca y vea cómo se destruyen la vida por una mujer? Me importa un demonio lo que le suceda a esa, Eita. Lo que me preocupa es el bienestar de ustedes dos.

— ¿De qué hablan…? — Musitó Ryo, dándole un sorbo a su copa, sentado en el suelo.

— ¡Y tú, deja de beber! — Exclamó Aya, sacándole la copa de las manos —. ¡Nos vamos al hospital!

— ¿Qué sucedió? — Preguntó Eita.

— Parece que tu mujer está mal.

— ¿Su mujer? — Preguntó Ryo, con el ceño fruncido, ayudándose de Aya para incorporarse.

— Te lo cuento cuando lleguemos al hospital.

— ¡Aya! ¡No quiero verlo! ¡No quiero ver a Okura! — Vociferó su amigo.

 

Apenas llegaron al hospital, Aya bajó corriendo del taxi, dejando a Eita como encargado para llevar a Ryo adonde sea que se encontraba Tadayoshi. Tras pedir información en la recepción, subieron al piso donde estaba el cuarto de Masami. Cuando Aya divisó a Tadayoshi entre la cantidad de gente que estaba en la sala de espera, se le acercó corriendo, llamando la atención de todos los presentes.

— ¿Qué sucede? — Le preguntó Tadayoshi.

— Ese bebé no es suyo — Respondió la muchacha, ocasionando que el aludido frunciera el ceño.

— ¿Qué?

— El bebé es de Eita.

— ¡¿Quién te crees que eres para decir eso?! — Le preguntó la madre de Masami.

— ¡Cállese, señora! — Le pidió la muchacha, antes de volverse a Tadayoshi —. Le estuvieron viendo la cara de estúpido todo este tiempo. Su elegante y refinada esposa por sobre todo.

— ¿Eso es cierto? — Le preguntó Meisa a Eita que había llegado con Ryo recargado sobre su hombro mientras Aya hablaba —. Tú eres Eita-kun, ¿verdad?

El aludido asintió con la cabeza. Jin lo ayudó a sentar a Ryo sobre una silla. Eita miró a un atónito Tadayoshi y le dedicó una profunda reverencia.

— Perdón. Perdóneme por todo el daño que les he hecho. A usted…, a Ryo-chan — Lentamente, sus piernas se doblaron hasta tocar el suelo —… Por favor, perdóneme…

Sin despegar su mirada de él, Tadayoshi se levantó de su asiento y apoyó ambos manos sobre sus hombros.

— Levántate. No tienes por qué estar haciendo esto.

— Yo… Yo no lo supe hasta que usted me citó en la cafetería, pero… Si lo hubiera sabido antes… Si hubiera sabido lo que Masami pretendía hacer, yo…

— Te creo. Eita, te creo — Le dijo Tadayoshi, mirándolo a los ojos y meciéndolo apenas —. Hazme un favor: cuida a ese hijo. Cuídalo de Masami.

Tras sincerarse, Tadayoshi se incorporó y se sacó los dos anillos que estaban sobre su dedo anular. Acto seguido, le extendió el de matrimonio a Meisa.

— Dáselo.

La aludida asintió con la cabeza.

— Yo cuidaré de las acciones de tu padre — Le dijo Jin.

— Lo sé — Dijo Tadayoshi, sonriendo —. Gracias… a ambos — Se acercó a Ryo, quien estaba más dormido que despierto. Miró a Jin para que le legara a él la tarea de impedir que ese cuerpo terminara cayendo al suelo —. ¿Nos vamos? — Le preguntó, pero no obtuvo respuesta. Sonrió y lo sacó de ahí del mismo modo en que Eita lo había llevado.

 

Sintió una brisa familiar, un aroma familiar, una sensación familiar. Al intentar girarse, se dio cuenta que estaba suspendido quién sabe con qué. Abrió los ojos rápidamente y se aferró al lugar donde estaba acostado, dándose cuenta que estaba dormido sobre una hamaca. Oyó una risa, al levantar la vista, vio a Tadayoshi sentado en una silla frente a una pequeña mesa. Se dio cuenta que hasta ese momento había estado leyendo un libro.

— ¿Dormiste bien? — Le preguntó.

— ¿Dónde estamos?

Tadayoshi se tomó su tiempo en levantarse, dejar el libro sobre la silla y acercarse a él. Se sentó en cuclillas y besó sus labios con delicadeza antes de mirarlo, mientras su mano izquierda con un anillo de fantasía decorando su dedo anular se entrelazaba a la de Ryo, con un anillo similar en el mismo lugar.

— Estamos en casa.

 

%MCEPASTEBIN%

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Gracias por haber leído **_Ring_** hasta acá! ^u^  
>  Espero que hayan disfrutado su lectura, del mismo modo en que yo disfruté escribiéndolo.  
> Nos leemos en algún otro fic :3


End file.
